Living to Fight Another Day
by Sergeant Plopp
Summary: After his encounter with Dodoria on Meat, Bardock escapes planet Vegeta. In a last ditch effort, he flees to Earth with Gine. (This story is on temporary update hiatus due to writer's block. I'd much rather take a break and come back strong than continue writing weak chapters.)
1. Chapter 1: Escape

As Bardock punched in the coordinates to his home planet, he recalled the day's events. What had started as a routine purge went south when it was over. He had been struck in the neck by a straggler and granted clairvoyance. At first he did not want believe such a crazy thing. Who would, honestly?

His suspicions about the strange images he saw were confirmed when the pink oaf Dodoria had come to a planet by the name of Meat, and attempted to kill him in the name of Lord Frieza. This was not some petty grudge. The attack that killed his squad was ordered by Frieza. Bardock had his small suspicions, but to have them confirmed to his face was shocking, to say the least.

As he entered Vegeta's atmosphere he passed the tyrant's spaceship.

"Great. Frieza. Oh man. Not good" Bardock said aloud to himself. "He's coming to Vegeta! I know he is! I can feel it. How bizarre. It's as clear as day. I can go inside of his mind!" And he could. With his newfound power, the scarred man searched Frieza's feelings, and found yet another confirmation that his planet was doomed.

He was ripped from concentration as he passed another space pod. Bardock suddenly knew his son was in there. The warrior felt a sharp pain in his head, freezing. _It's happening again_ … he surmised. His mind was assaulted by images of his son in various stages of development.

When his pod crashed to the landing deck, Bardock got out as quickly as he could. The state of the injuries he received hindered him ever so slightly. Finding out he wasn't as strong right now, his broad figure came to a rest on the side of the pod.

Seeing this, two attendants rushed to him. "Bardock! Hey, are you alright?" the left-most frog-like technician asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. Please, I need to go! Move!" came the weak reply as the bloodied man shoved past them.

"You better go straight to recovery!" the saiyan-like man said. "Oh. Hey. You missed your son, he just left."

That caught his attention. "Huh? J-just now?"

"Yeah he left just before you arrived, sir. Darn shame. Yeah, you only missed him by a matter of seconds. I wish I would've know it was you coming in. I could have delayed his departure.

Bardock stood there breathing heavily. _Then it's true! I wasn't hallucinating! My son! That planet!_ He thought.

"Hey are you alright sir?" The two attendant looked at one another. "You're injured. Allow us to escort you to the recovery chamber."

The battered warrior stared at them _So that means that the other part of the vision must be true as well!_ Images of planetary destruction danced in his mind. _Vegeta!_ He realized. Suddenly appeared very frightened and ran off. Eventually Bardock became exhausted and hobbled along the corridor. _He's going to blow up the whole planet!_ The warrior crashed to the ground. _I've got to stop him_ …

A familiar voice broke his mental babbling. It was the damned Kanassan "The one who seeks the power like Frieza will never have it. But I have given it to you as a gift so that you could see the horror of your end just like we had, too. This is the future, Bardock. This power is what you killed my people for, isn't it Bardock?"

He understood the images flashing now. "My son?"

"Yes, Bardock. He's going to be a powerful warrior, just like his father was."

"Was?"

"At this time, you are long since dead. Dead with your planet."

Bardock opened his eyes filled with newfound strength.

"Stop, Bardock. This future will only come to pass if you act upon it."

So he did. "What?"

"I am not so cruel as your people. You can live and avenge Frieza."

"Wait." he mused. " I destroyed your race, why are you helping me to live?"

"As I said, I would never wish what happened to my people on another. If you leave you can destroy Frieza yourself."

"Do I have to run away?"

"Consider it living to take our vengeance."

The scarred pirate got up.

"I know what you are thinking, saiyan, but going to warn your friends will not save them. They won't listen."

Bardock knew that this was probably true, but didn't want to consider it. "What am I to do then?"

"Take your mate and flee. Farewell, Bardock."

His mate. Over the entire ordeal, Bardock had never even thought of her once. _That will change now…_ For the saiyan had a new lease on life. After all, coming to the realization that your race was doomed did that to one.

The bloody saiyan went as fast as he could to the small apartment he shared with his mate. Gine was a petite saiyan with a gentle disposition. She was an outsider among saiyans, but Bardock had grown to love her soft nature. While he respected warriors, he was happy with the butcher.

Bursting into the common room he shouted. "Gine! Come on! We need to go! Now!"

The small saiyaness waltzed into the room yawning. "Do you know what time it is? I was fa-"

She was cut short as her mate picked her up and flew off with his newly received burst of energy. "Bardock! What is going on?!"

"We need to get off-world! Just come, follow my lead!"

The two touched down as Bardock limped towards a building.

"What are we doing at the docks? You're scaring me." She cried.

The tired man sighed. "Planet Vegeta may be in danger. We need to get off-world. To Kakarot perhaps."

Gine's face became serious as she nodded. But a thought hit her. "What about the others?"

Bardock closed his eyes and barely whispered. "It's too late and they wouldn't listen. Fuck them." knowing what Gine was about to say he said "Raditz is off-world. With the prince! I think he'll be okay. We need to be calm right now."

The walk up to the technician manning the pods was silent.

"Holy shit Bardock you got fucked up!" the bald man said.

"Need two pods to uh… Ee-arth. Now. I want you to leave no records and remove the trackers."

The cue-ball considered this, taking his hand to his chin. "Frieza would have my ass for this, Bardock!"

"I'll give you one month's salary right now." he said, flashing a sack of credits to the man.

The balder saiyan immediately said "Done." He walked away to fulfill the request.

Gine looked to her mate. "Now can you tell me what's happening?"

Bardock simply kissed her. "If you trust me, I'll explain when we're there."

She nodded. The technician approached and Bardock grabbed Gine's arm, pulling her toward the pods. They both hopped in their respective pods and steeled themselves for take-off. They both took their last look at the planet they both called home.

Bardock's pod opened to bright sunlight. He winced as his eyes met it. He may have been in stasis, but that didn't mean that he didn't have to readjust his eyes .When his sight had adjusted, he looked over to the other pod. There he saw Gine stretching, and getting his confirmation that she was alright physically, began looking around the wooded area for signs of life.

Gine was the first to speak. "Well, what now?"

Bardock looked around. "Well first of all, let's find Kakarot. Then we can find someplace to call home."

She frowned. "Not what I meant. Why are you saying that planet Vegeta is getting blown up? I've abandoned my home, and I would like to know why."

"You probably won't believe me, but…"

Gine cut him off. "Stop that. I've come this far haven't I? I'm your mate. I trust you. Obviously, or I wouldn't have followed you."

Bardock recited the tale of how he had come to get his psychic powers, how he had his eyes opened, and how Vegeta was gone.

When it was finished Gine spoke up. "I'll miss my friends, but I'm glad to spend time with you and our son, speaking of which?.." she trailed off"

The still-bloody warrior started to scan the area. "I guess we just look?"

Gine began looking around as well. "We don't know how big this planet is! It could take us years to find him!"

Bardock smirked. "I have a pretty big hunch he's around."

His mate looked at him with a look of confusion. "What? How can you know where he is?

The scarred man pointed behind her. Gine turned to see another space pod a ways away. "We only left about half an hour after him. It's open, but he can't have gotten far at all."

"Kakarot!" She began shouting. Bardock covered his ears.

"He's an infant! I don't very much think he can understand us! Let's just do the sensible thing and start following a scent from the pod!"

She looked at him, nodded and broke out into a run towards the pod. "I can smell a saiyan in this direction!" Gine said, pointing in the opposite direction,

 _Wow, I'm excited at the chance to train and live with my son, but damn, she's motivated._ Bardock thought.

He was broken from from said thoughts and Gine shrieked. "It's Kakarot!"


	2. Chapter 2: Kakarot

Bardock chased after Gine, who was running to a small red shack. "That's just a rickety shed Gine!"

"He's _inside_ it!" and she ran inside. Bardock followed just barely catching the end of a startled yelp. He came to the door to see a surprised old man holding a sleeping Kakarot standing opposite a shocked Gine.

Seeing this stranger holding their son, Bardock approached the older man and uttered in a low growl "Give me my son."

The man relinquished the tailed baby to his father, not seeming to care about the bloody man's threatening tone.

Gine came up and scolded her mate "Bardock, he was just making sure Kakarot was okay, I'm sure." She looked towards the kind looking old man for confirmation.

He gave a slight nod. "Yes, my name is Son Gohan. I was taking a hike and came upon him. I didn't mean any harm, I was just worried about the little feller."

Bardock scowled."My son is a saiyan warrior. He could kill anyone on this planet with his tail!"

Gine frowned back at him. "He was just genuinely concerned! I bet infants here can't do that."

Gohan nodded. "Infants of _this_ planet, though? I had my suspicions that your son was not of this world, what with the ball and his tail, but you really are aliens?"

The scarred alien puffed his chest out. "We're saiyans. Only the stro-"

The petite saiyan cut him off. " Stop bragging, Kakarot is sleeping."

Gine admired her son, glad to have the chance to raise him. Unlike other saiyans, the woman cared a great deal for children. She really regretted not being able to raise Raditz, her oldest pup. "Bardock, if you don't object, I'd very much like to stay on this planet and raise Kakarot here." the saiyaness looked to Gohan. "I assume the rest of your people look similar to us?"

"That's right."

Bardock brought his left hand to his chin. "I don't see why not. We'd be able to lay low among them. I don't think the inhabitants are very strong either, so it might be better to live near a city so as to be masked by the weaklings…" he thought out loud.

Gohan looked concerned. "You're hiding from someone?"

"Yes." Gine said "He's the strongest person-if you can even call that monster one- in the northern galaxy."

"You two are so much stronger than me.. And if you're afraid…"

The scarred warrior was offended. "Listen here! I'm not scared! We fled so I can get stronger!" The infant began to cry as his mother glared daggers at her mate. "And to protect my family." he added sheepishly.

Gohan motioned for Bardock to meet him outside while Gine calmed her son.

"If you're concerned about blending in, I was about to go to the city to get some things you can't get out here in the wilderness. You and your wife and son are welcome to join me."

Bardock mulled over his words. He was still very apprehensive towards Gohan, but seeing as how they had no sense of direction on this alien planet, he agreed. "Let me just get Gine and my son and we can go."

"I know you may have physical strength, but I was trained in techniques by my old master, Roshi. If yo-"

The saiyan cut him off with laughter. "Yeah! Sure! I'll let a real warrior teach me!" He said sarcastically, snark dripping from his every word. He went back inside and whispered to Gine, so as not to wake the sleeping Kakarot.

"Let's go. Not a word until Kakarot wakes up himself, ok?

And so Bardock, Gine, and their newfound acquaintance made of towards the City.

oXo

As the trip was a very quiet one, everyone had quite a bit of time to think. It was during this time that Bardock's guilt caught up to him. Gine sensed this and went to him.

"Are you alright, Bardock? What's wrong?"

"I feel like a damn coward." replied Bardock "I know they wouldn't have listened, but I still can't help but feel guilty. They were sitting ducks while Frieza butchered them. I wish I could have been strong enough to kill that cold bastard.."

"Don't beat yourself up. They wouldn't have listened, and we wouldn't have Kakarot. Wishing wouldn't have made you strong enough. Our poor baby would have been all alone forever! They would have never come to check on him, and he'd die alone on this planet. You did the right thing, I think. " Gine said, trying to comfort Bardock.

"Gine. I'm gonna tear him and his entire family apart for what he did." By this time Bardock began shaking with anger, the full weight of Frieza's deeds falling on him.

Gine saw this and looked at Bardock for a few seconds and looked down at Kakarot. "I know you will, Bardock. And you little Kakarot and I to help.."

Bardock was about to insist that he'd never let her go near Frieza when Gohan shouted from ahead. "Ah, here we are! Orange Star City!"

"Gah. I was right about these whelps being weak. Look how many are out and about! Are there any warriors at all?" muttered Bardock under his breath.

"This is wonderful!" Said Gine. Her face was glowing with happiness.

"You've always loved being around weaklings. I guess that's why you love Raditz so much." said Bardock smirking.

Gine glanced at Bardock with a dissatisfied look on her face. "You really don't give Raditz enough credit. He was assigned to the Prince, as you told me earlier.."

"Ah yes. Assigned to the brat prince of a dead race.." said Bardock as they began walking in the streets.

"Bardock look! The people do look exactly like us." said Gine with a surprised, yet excited expression "We can fit in perfectly here!"

As Bardock and Gine traveled through the streets people began staring at them.

"Why do those people have tails, mommy?"

"It's not Halloween yet you freaks! It's the middle of June!"

"Did you get those clothes in a dumpster?

The scarred warrior scoffed. "Fit in, my ass." Bardock grew angry. "Listen up weaklings! One more remark and I light this place up!

All of a sudden a large man appeared out of the large crowds of people. " You think you can threaten my city? Tell you what, I'll let you try. "

"Stop right there!" Gohan stepped in. "Sir, we want no trouble."

"Too late for mercy, old man." The giant man cocked his arm back. "Take this!"

The man swung but his hand was stopped by the index finger of Gohan. "I insist you keep walking young man."

The large man;s eyes grew wide with fear. "That's insane! I must be going crazy!" said the man running away frantically."

"It appears I misjudged you, old man. You might pale in comparison to me, but you're strong next to these guys." Bardock said. He had an idea. "Maybe you or your master could train my son when he's old enough. I might be too intense for a novice." He muttered to himself.

"Threatening the people we're going to live with wasn't your smartest idea, Bardock." Gine scolded. "It's not their fault we look so out of place. Look at you! You're covered in blood still!"

Bardock looked at himself in a nearby shop window, seeing the very dried blood on his broken armor. "I suppose I could use some cleaning up." he admitted to his mate sheepishly. While they had stopped for food on their journey and to sleep, they didn't wash.

Gohan agreed. "It would do me no harm to buy each of you an outfit, I suppose. Consider it a welcome to Earth gift."

The couple nodded in thanks. "So it's pronounced Earth, eh?" the scarred warrior asked.

In the end, Bardock picked out an inexpensive loose green gi with a black undershirt matching his broken armor so as to conceal his tail. Gine, on the other hand was enthralled by the earthling apparel. However, she chose a what the clerk called 'jeans' and a pastel yellow blouse. Nothing fancy, because they didn't want to trouble Gohan. She was a bit disappointed that her mate hadn't picked something more 'fashionable', but it made sense given his love for fighting.

It was getting to be about midday. "Bardock and I can't thank you enough, Gohan," the petite saiyan said.

"It was no problem, now, I've got my things so I think I'll be taking my leave. You take care now. If you ever need any help, I'm certain you two can find me again. Good luck to you and your son." the kind old man said as he turned and began his journey, exchanging waves with the saiyan family.

"Gohan was so kind to us, Bardock."

"I know, it disgusts me." he said.

Gine turned around at this and was about to scold her mate. "Kidding, Gine. I kind of warmed up to him. I recognized him as the man who raised Kakarot in my visions. He would've raised him fine. But about his kindness, I don't understand it, but I'd have to be stupid to not appreciate all he's done even if it will never happen."

The petite saiyan let out a sigh at this. "So where do we go from here?"

Bardock sighed as well. "I don't know. We should probably start by getting jobs for curr-"

"Look mama! That baby's adorable!" a blue haired toddler gushed.

"Would you look at that." Bardock muttered.

"Now now, Bulma, what have I told you about running off from me in the city? Come along , let's leave the nice couple alone." the blonde woman accompanying her said.

"Oh it's no trouble. Bulma, is it? Do you want to say hi to Kakarot?" Gine said sweetly.

Bulma walked over to Gine, who was crouching down and holding her son. "Kakarot? What kind of name is that?" she said.

At her comment, Kakarot proceeded to throw up on the little girl and giggle.

Bardock began to laugh and Gine became embarrassed. "Oh! I'm so sorry, dear!"

"Ew, ew, ew!" the toddler shouted.

"Now, now. It's just some spit-up, Bulma. You'll be fine." The blonde said as she dabbed a cloth on her daughter's dress. She looked up towards Gine. "Kids, right?"

Gine handed her son off to Bardock and laughed. The two mothers began to converse for what seemed like hours.

"That's one of the girls from my visions, Kakarot." he said, looking down at his son. Kakarot gave a giggle as Bardock tickled at his belly. He looked towards the two women, one of which who had Bulma tugging at her pants. "We're going to be fine, Kakarot."

oXo

A/N: How are you all enjoying this story? i'd like to hear your thoughts. I am debating either updating every three days, or every Monday and Friday. Please PM or review to express how you feel.

Thanks, Sergeant Plopp


	3. Chapter 3: Two Energies?

_**THREE YEARS LATER**_

After the encounter with the Brief family, Gine became fast friends with the blonde Panchy. While she acknowledged that the woman was far from the smartest woman she had ever met, she enjoyed her company anyway.

The day they had met, Panchy invited the family over for dinner at their compound in West City. Not one to pass up a meal, to the company they went. The Briefs family was more than able to satisfy their metabolic needs. The inquisitive Doctor Brief inquired about their large food intake to which Bardock casually remarked that they were aliens. Needless to say, the scientist begged the family to stay nearby for all the scientific reasons. Seeing as these people were in his visions, and the food was good, Bardock decided they could stay there and there they remained.

After a particularly strenuous workout, Bardock approached the doctor. "The gravity on this planet is so much weaker on this planet, I feel like I'm getting weaker as well. Don't suppose you can find a solution to that problem?"

The doctor looked over his work and smiled. "I think I may be able to create a training room with artificial gravity generator, if that's what you mean."

Bardock let out a gruff agreement turned to walk out of the lab. The warrior had hit a wall about a year earlier, and only trained to keep in shape. He did use some of that time to give his son basic combat training and simple ki-control, but his power overshadowed the boy's and thus his son could not grow much stronger _._ The sharp boy had expressed a deep interest in becoming a warrior like his father on numerous occasions. He may have been a little over three years old, but he was very outspoken and was not afraid to speak up.

 _Speak of the devil_. Bardock thought as his son ran up to him.

"Poppa!" the small tailed boy said with a worried expression.

"Is there something wrong, Kakarot?"

"Well, I was trainin' and stretchin' out my energy to practice control, like you said,"

"Spit it out before you choke."

"Momma has two energies!"

This caught Bardock's attention. "Two? Are you sure you you were doing it right?"

"Just come an' see!" he challenged, running towards their capsule house.

"I guess I will." he muttered.

The two, or rather the young Kakarot, burst into the capsule house.

"Momma! Momma!" The young saiyan shouted.

"Not so loud, Kakarot. Where's the fire?" the petite mother scolded.

"Feel her energy, poppa!" he cried, ignoring his mother's words.

Bardock approached the confused woman, searching for her life energy. His son was right, there were two energies. "You're right, sorry for doubting you. But what does this mean?" he mused out loud.

"Will one of you explain what's going on?" the irate mother said.

"Kakarot came to me yelling you had two energy sources. I don't know what this means, though.." her mate answered.

Suddenly both of their eyes widened as they looked at one another. "Bardock, you don't think…"

"I suppose it'd be possible… I'm more surprised it hasn't happened until now."

Gine blushed. "This is a wonderful thing, if it's true!" She clasped her hand together.

"I don' get it. What's wonderful?" Kakarot said, looking up at his parents. He took his tail in his hands. "What's goin' on. Is momma splittin' in half or somethin'?"

"No, not at all. Your mother and I just have to go to the infirmary to check on something. Why don't you go play with Bulma, or something. We'll be back okay? We'll probably just have to draw some blood."

At the mention of needles, Kakarot seized up, nodded, and ran to find Bulma. The capsule Corporation heiress was just getting home from school, so the young saiyan reached out to find her energy as practice. Finding it, he ran in her direction to find a very glum Bulma pacing in front of her house. "What's wrong, Bulma?"

The girl looked down towards the young boy. "Oh hey, Kakarot. Nothing's the matter."

He raised his eyebrow. "That's not true. You're sad or somethin'."

She sighed. "Just some trouble at school, don't worry about it."

Kakarot shrugged. "If you say so. Anyhoo, my momma and poppa went to the infirmary just now. I'm s'posed to play with you, okay?"

That caught her attention. "The infirmary? Why?"

"Well I was practicin' usin' my energy, and I felt that momma had two! One was pretty weak, so I'm afraid she's slowly becoming two people!"

The smart girl smirked. "I think you're right, but not how you think."

Kakarot looked like he was about to cry. "My momma's gonna be two people?" he sniffled.

"No no no! Kakarot, I think she just might be having a baby!" she said, trying to cool him down.

Kakarot turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "A baby? People split in two to make a baby? Is momma gonna be okay?

Bulma became red. She was much smarter than the average seven year old, even going to middle school at such a young had some idea of how such things work. "Well, I'm not entirely sure myself, but she'll probably be okay. Are you alright?"

Kakarot rubbed his eyes of tears. "Okay." he said. "Can we play now? How about hide and seek and then your momma can give us sweets?"

"You can sense me, right? That wouldn't fair."

Kakarot's face was filled with a cheeky grin. "I don't know what unfair means."

* * *

The trip to the infirmary had confirmed that Gine was indeed, pregnant. Saiyan pregnancies were very difficult, which is why after the association with the Planet Trade Organization babies were removed from the mothers and placed into incubators. A known natural saiyan birth hadn't happened since long before Frieza.

Mothers remained relatively normal through the term, most saiyans did not ever begin to show. This caused the infant to be very close to the mother's internal organs, and on the way out they could cause serious damage. Gestation lasted about four months. This was theorized to be because of a saiyan's love for battle, It was not unheard of for a mother to simply give birth on the battlefield and continue to fight. These were the fighters, however, and Gine was not a fighter.

"This is a wonderful thing, Bardock, but I'm scared." she openly admitted. We're not humans. We have no idea how long I've been carrying a pup for,"

"We'll just have to be ready. I'm not going to lose you." he embraced his mate.

"If I do die, I need you to be strong for Kakarot and this little one," she asked with a shaky voice.

Bardock nuzzled his head next to her neck. "The Brief's have the best medical staff money can buy. I'm certain you'll be fine,"

"Please don't lie to me. This will be the first natural saiyan birth in a while. Even warriors sometimes die in childbirth, I'm no warrior."

"Stop looking for a reason to be afraid. Why would the gods let us come so far for you to just die?"

Gine mulled over his words. "I don't suppose so."

oXo

That night, the two saiyan parents, instead of wishing their son a good night, lingered in his room.

"Kakarot. Do you know why I had to go to the infirmary today?"

"Bulma says you're preg-nut."

Gine got a shocked expression. "How did she know?"

"I explained and she said you probably have a baby in you. I don' understand though. Why would you eat a baby?"

"That's not how you have a baby" she said, blushing. "We'll tell you when you're older. But that's not all, Kakarot. The baby is a girl. You're going to have a baby sister! Kasava."

"Wow. A real baby sister? That's amazin'!" were some of the things and questions Kakarot said.

RIght before Kakarot had tuckered out, and Gine had gone to bed, Bardock spoke up. "Kakarot. After your sister is born, momma may not be the same. I hate to tell you, son, but your mother may die."

* * *

And almost die she did. The birth was a very difficult one, and Gine was left very weakened. Kasava had thrashed and caused damage to a lot of Gine's internals. The day he realized that his mother could no longer run and play as long as she used to was a sad one for Kakarot,

The birth of his sister was a very uplifting moment, though. Kasava was a very small baby, but her hair was very large. It was almost as long proportionately as the brother she and Kakarot didn't know existed, but she had very messy bangs and large eyes like her mother. Her brother was very protective of the small child, but she very quickly became slightly taller than her brother, much to his chagrin.

By the time Kakarot was twelve, Kasave was nine, and Bulma was sixteen, the blue haired heiress approached the siblings, regaling them with the tale of wish-granting powers. All she had to say to them was 'any wish' and the two instantly agreed to accompany Bulma on her quest for the wish-granting orbs. They both had a single wish in mind.

"They're called the Dragon Balls!" Bulma exclaimed.

* * *

A/N: Are you enjoying the story? If anything doesn't make sense, please PM or review. The upload schedule with be every three days. Please criticize constructively. I must apologize in advance for upcoming fight scenes. I have never written them before.

Thanks, Sergeant Plopp


	4. Chapter 4: Ten Seconds!

The siblings ran towards their capsule house. "Do you think it's true, Kasava?"

"Bulma's a smart girl! I'm sure it is. Plus, she even showed us that one and her radar!"

Kakarot flung the door open. Their mother, who was seated on the couch catching her breath looked up at the children weakly. "What's going on?"

"Have you seen dad around? We need ta talk to you two about somethin'. Before ya worry, it's not bad." Kakarot assured.

"Why didn't you just feel for his energy"

"We can't feel it while he's in the gravity room. Oh wait!" Kasava said, then realized she figured it out.

The children ran from their home towards the gravity room. "Those kids are very bright, but they can be so dull sometimes…" Gine whispered.

Kasava, being the taller of the two, reached the chamber first and began to open it. A loud thud was heard, along with some words their mother wouldn't like them to hear.

Bardock angrily flew to the door and flung it open, his scowl fading when he saw his children. "Oh? What's up. Why did you come here?"

Kakarot swallowed before looking his father sternly in the eye. "Come with us, we need'ta talk with you and mom."

The sweaty warrior nodded and followed his children. They led him to a seat beside his mate and began their talk. "Bulma invited us to go on a journey with her." Kasava said.

"What for's a secret though! And don't even try to read our minds, cuz it's a good one!" the small warrior added.

Their parents looked at one another, seemingly communicating with telepathy. Bardock folded his arms and turned to his children. "You two last ten seconds in a spar against me and you can go."

The children looked at each other nervously, tails swinging rapidly, before steeling themselves and looking towards their father. They nodded. "You're on!" the boy said.

"Better prepare yourselves, hair-ball." Bardock taunted towards his daughter.

"Oh, you're _so_ on!" the angered girl replied.

"We'll go thirty!" her older brother added.

"Whatever makes you feel better." Bardock said.

* * *

The children stood opposite their father, Kakarot and Kasava in light green and light purple gi's respectively. "Ready? Go." their father said.

The two children flew at their father in perfect sync. Kakarot coming in from the left to deliver a swift kick, and Kasava on the right with a double hammer-fist.

Bardock phased out of sight at the last moment and the two children hit one another.

They quickly recovered and Kakarot flew at his father from the front, hoping to headbutt him. His sister darted around back, extending her two feet. Once again, they flew, their father disappeared, and they collided.

Kakarot let out a yelp. "Ow, my head!"

"Get over it! My feet hurt, come on!"

The two decided on a more direct approach and both flew in with ki in their hands, a combination they called Bombing Run. "Bombing Ru-" was all they got out before their father appeared behind them and grabbed their tails.

"Ah. Looks like someone keeps forgetting to train their tails."

"Y-your gri-grips too tight, daddy!" Kasava exclaimed shakily.

Kakarot had a very pained but determined look on his face. He stood up and yanked his tail away. "So ya know, we do train 'em. We just can't compete against that grip."

Looking satisfied, Bardock released his daughter, leaving her panting on the ground. "Just so _you_ know, you lasted nine seconds."

The two children groaned. "But, that's to be expected against someone who is not only leagues above you, but can also read every thought you broadcast to each other. I'm confident you can handle yourselves on your search for these 'Dragon Balls'."

Kasava groaned. "Papa, you weren't supposed to know about that! Did you figure out our wish, too?"

Bardock nodded. "It's a good one. I'm proud of you two. I have some things for you two. Come, pups."

They followed as Bardock led them to the basement of their home. He flipped on the light to reveal a table with a sheet over it. "Doctor Brief has been working on these since we came here."

He removed the sheet, and the two children were amazed.

"Armor just like yours, dad?" Kakarot said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, saiyan armor."

"Saiyan? What's a saiyan?" the girl asked inquisitively.

Bardock and Kakarot smirked. "I was going to tell you when you turned ten, Kasava, but this is a good a time as any."

"Tell me what?"

"You see, daughter, we are not human, if the tail and being stronger than them is any indication. We are saiyans. A proud warrior race from the planet Vegeta."

"But it's gone now." Kakarot added.

The scarred warrior frowned. "Yeah, it is. We're the last of our race. Did you ever why we keep telling you not to look at the moon every month or so?"

Kasava nodded in awe.

"It's because these tails allow us to transform into an ape, multiplying our power."

"Really?"

"Really really!" the boy said.

"And now, I'm giving this saiyan armor to you for your journey."

The two children quickly stripped and changed. Kakarot's armor was a replica of the armor his father wore, but without the 'thigh flaps' as he called them. Kasava's was similar to the set she had seen in her mother's closet, but it was a white rather than pink.

They ventured up and out into their living room, where they met their crying mother. "My babies are ready to go out by themselves!"

"We'll be back real soon! And it will be very worth it!" Kakarot said, trying to comfort his mother.

"Yeah mama! We'll be back before you know it." the daughter added.

She wiped tears from her eyes. "You two look just like saiyan warriors." she said, nostalgia dripping from her words.

"Duh! That's cause we are!" Kasava said.

The children gave their parents hugs and Gine gave them a backpack filled with supply capsules.

The mother used the last of her current strength and stood by the door, waving with Bardock towards the two children. "Goodbye, pups! Be back soon!" she shouted.

They waved back and shouted goodbye, and flew away, presumably towards Bulma. As soon as her children were out of sight, Gine collapsed into her mate's arms, panting.

"Gine! Are you alright?" the warrior said, concerned.

"I-I'm fine. Just give me a minute. I overdid it." Bardock carried his mate up to their bedroom and set her down on their bed.

"I worry about you." he said.

* * *

The children caught up to Bulma, who had already left. She did this knowing they'd be able to keep up , she just wanted a head start.

They flew until almost sunset, when Bulma came to a stop, and so did the children.

"This looks like a place as good as any to stop" Bulma said

The siblings, out of breath for flying so long, nodded.

Bulma threw a capsule into the nearby clearing and it exploded into a decently sized house.

"We have one, but the next one is-" she stopped, when a foul smell hit her nose. "Ugh! You two smell, really bad."

"Sorry." They sheepishly apologized.

"We had to fight our dad and then we flew for so long." Kakarot explained.

"Let's get you two bathed and then we can eat, okay?"

Kakarot beamed while Kasava pouted. It took a while for her to wash due to her staggering amount of hair.

Bulma looked at the children. "Kakarot, you eat while Kasava and I wash up, then we can switch."

"Alright!" Kakarot exclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air.

* * *

"Bulma! I'm really hungry!" the hairy saiyan pouted. For the two girls had been in the tub for almost an hour, the blue-haired saiyan washing her junior's hair.

"We're almost done." Bulma admitted. "Let's talk about something to distract you."

"Okay." she seethed. "When will my boobs come in?" she asked.

Bulma's face reddened. "I don't know. Let's talk about something else."

"They look like they'd just get in the way! I only want to know how long I have before my life is ruined." she continued, knowing she was bothering Bulma.

"So Kasava, how's your mother?" Bulma asked, changing the subject. At this point she began to wash faster.

"She's doing fine I- Ow! My hair! Bulma, please be more careful!"

* * *

The two emerged from the bathroom, and a very full Kakarot went the way they came. Kakarot bathed rather quickly and then the group went to sleep. The next couple days were spent travelling and their reward was a Dragon Ball sitting very close to the beginning of a cave mouth.

"Where's the next one, Bulma?" Kasava asked.

"Really close!" She exclaimed. "Next stop, Mount Paozu!"

* * *

Not getting a lot of input. I am pleased that a guest is enjoying the story. Please tell me what you think in some shape or form. See you on Saturday!

Sergeant Plopp


	5. Chapter 5: Turtles

"Mount Paozu?!' Kakarot exclaimed. "That's where m a'n' my parents landed!"

"Wow, really?" his sister asked. "Are the ships still there?"

"No." Bulma said. "Your father gave them to my father to study."

"How come everyone else knew about how we're aliens, but me?" Kasava pouted.

"Just be glad you know now, right?" the small warrior said in an effort to comfort her.

"Yeah" the blue haired teen agreed. "No use pouting. We have a long way to go. Come on you guys!"

And so they set off again.

* * *

"Not much further now." Bulma called back. The siblings had long since tired out and were resting in the back of her capsule car. Kasava asleep with her head in her brother's lap.

"How much further is not much?" Kakarot yawned.

"A mile in that direction." she pointed.

Kakarot managed to stay awake long enough for the driver to park the car in front of a small brick structure. He and Bulma hopped out. It looked pretty old.

"Should be just in here!" the teen said, about to barge in.

"Wait, someone's inside. Ya better knock"

So she did. After a moment, an old man with a black hat and traditional clothes answered the door. "Can I help you…" he said, pausing.

"Bulma"

"And I'm Kakarot!" Gohan's eyes shot up.

"Ah, Kakarot! It's been nearly twelve years since I saw you last. How are your parents?"

Both children were confused. "I don't understand. Who're you?"

"Right, My name is Son Gohan. Like I said, you were a baby when I met you and your parents. You crashed just a small distance away. Is there a reason you came?"

Bulma stared behind him. "We're looking for that! The Dragon Ball."

Gohan turned. "The Dragon Ball?" his face steeled. "For what wish?"

"My mom got real sick after my sister got born." Kakarot continued. "I want to wish her health back."

The old man frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that Kakarot. Of course you can have the ball. Is time of the essence?"

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Then how would you like a battle?"

Kakarot beamed. "I'd love that!." he frowned. "But you're much weaker than me, Mr. Gohan."

"Oh, I know. It gets a little boring up here sometimes. What do you say?" he said, extending his hand.

The young boy took his hand. "Okay, sure thing!"

* * *

The two martial artists stood apart from one another.

"Whenever you're ready!" Kakarot said. Then Gohan rushed towards the boy with his index and middle finger outstretched at an alarming rate.

The boy raised his hand adjacent to the bridge of his nose, barely stopping the fingers from piercing his eyes. In response he flung a ball of ki at the man's torso, sending him reeling back.

Gohan caught him self. "Very good!" he praised. "I can use spirit attacks as well."

"You mean ki?"

''Doesn't matter what you call it. Would you like to see?" He crouched and brought his hand to his side, cupping them together. "Ka-Me" he said, beginning to gather energy. "Ha-Me!" his energy was gathered.

"Oh man!" Kakarot said, realizing how powerful the attack was.

"Ha!" the old man cried as he sent a massive beam of energy at Kakarot.

Thinking quickly, Kakarot brought his hands together in a praying formation. "Riot Spear!" he shouted as he sent a shaky and raw beam of green light parallel to the old man's. He swung his hands to the right, deflecting the beam into a collection of trees. Near Bulma Because his actions were very unplanned, he used most of his energy and fell to his knees.

"Watch it!" she cried.

"Very good, but you lack technique." Gohan said, helping the boy to his feet.

"No kidding! That was really cool!" he replied.

Suddenly there was a cry of pain coming from the car. Hearing it, Kakarot ran to it. "Kasava! Are you alright?" he concernedly cried.

The girl looked up at her brother. "My head hurts! What was that power? I wasn't prepared to sense it! Where are we?"

Kakarot sighed in relief. "I was just fighting one of dad's friends for the Dragon Ball and he used a crazy attack." he said quietly, minding his sister's head.

"Hello mister." she said to the man behind her brother.

"Hello there, little one. I'm sorry about that."

She waved him off. "It's fine." Kasava said, getting out of the car.

Gohan motioned for them to follow. "I have something for you, in addition to the four star Ball."

"Really? What is it?" Kakarot asked.

"It's called the Power Pole. I don't have much use for it, but I'm sure your group could find a use for it." he handed it to the children. "Be very careful. It can extend seemingly endlessly. You activate it by saying 'power pole' and then 'extend.'''

Kakarot took it from Gohan's hands and gave a nod of thanks. "We gotta get leaving if we're gonna help mom!"

"Yeah, thanks! See you Mr. Gohan!"

The three kids got in their car and waved to Gohan. They took off down the road.

"Where's the next ball, Bulma?" Kasava asked.

"It's really close, at the ocean." she said, "We could probably make it there if we drive all day."

They nodded. "How's your head?"

"It;s fine Kakarot." the girl said to her brother. "Don't worry about me."

"I can't help it." he replied.

"Well try!" she snapped, regretting it immediately.

"Well alright." he sourly said.

"Sorry, it does hurt. I'm just snippy." Kasava apologized.

"No kidding…" he muttered.

"Who wants to listen to some music?" Bulma chimed in.

"Soft please." the saiyan with a headache said.

* * *

Instead of keeping on the road, the group stopped and decided to rest. Between Bulma's constant driving, Kakarot's battle exhaustion, and Kasava's headache they were significantly tired. Bulma got out a capsule house, and there they slept.

Kakarot was up early the next morning, leaving the girls to sleep in. he decided to lift giant rocks and punch them for his morning training. He was going about his business, tiredly punching rocks, when one he wasn't prepared for almost shattered his hand and started screaming.

"Yow! That's some rock!" he shouted, cradling his hand.

"I'm not a rock!" it said.

"Wah! What the?" Kakarot shouted in surprise. This caused his sleepy sister and Bulma to come outside.

"What's all the noise, kiddo?" Bulma said, rubbing her eyes.

"I was exercisin' and this turtle almost broke my hand!"

"You tried to punch me!" the turtle said.

If Bulma and Kasava were even remotely tired, this statement made them very awake. "Did that t-turtle just talk?" Kasava managed to say.

"Wh-what's a sea turtle doing so far from the sea anyway?" Bulma said, suspending her disbelief.

"I got lost looking for mushrooms about a year ago. Do you folks have any sea water?" it asked.

Bulma, still amazed, pulled out a capsule with a bucket of sea water. "I keep it for beautification but, I guess you can have it."

Kavasa, meanwhile was looking at the turtle in amazement. "We were going to the ocean. Would you like to come along?"

"Oh yes! Very much so!"

Bulma nodded, got on her motorcycle and silently motioned for the others to leave. Kakarot heaved Turtle above him while Kasava took to the skies.

"You can fly!" Turtle exclaimed.

"Coming from a talking turtle!" teased Kasava.

* * *

The journey to the ocean was relatively smooth until they reached about the halfway point.

Bulma came to an abrupt stop as Kakarot did, because a gigantic sword-wielding bear jumped out of the trees and miraculously took them by surprise.

"Drop that turtle if you want to live, cretins!" the bear bellowed.

"Okay." was Kakarot's response as he set the turtle down, assuming an open stance.

"Kakarot! I want this one." Kasava asserted.

"That's fair." Kakarot said after mulling it over. So he grabbed turtle and walked over to Bulma.

"I'm gonna give you one chance to leave us alone, okay?" the little girl said sweetly.

"Pah! More food for me!" the bear bandit said.

Kasava gave a shrug before delivering an incredibly swift kick to his head, knocking him out. "You okay, Mr. Turtle?"

"Y-yes I'm fine. Thanks to you." Turtle said, in awe of the girl's raw power.

"Well kiddos, let's get moving." Bulma said.

* * *

They reached the shoreline with ease after their encounter. "Look Bulma! Have you ever seen so much water?" Kasava awed.

"Sure have. I've been to the ocean a bunch of times." she answered.

"I'm glad. I'm pretty thirsty." the saiyan boy said. He walked to the surf and cupped a small drink of water, gulping it down. "Pah! That's so salty! What's wrong with this water?"

"Like you said, it's saltier than regular water." the wise turtle chimed in. "But I like it!"

"Well, we brought you to the ocean, Turtle. We have something to look for, so we gotta get going." the small girl said.

"Now hold on just a minute. I have something for you, to express my thanks. Just wait here." Turtle dove into the ocean, swimming away.

"Let's play, Kakarot!" and the two children splashed around until they felt a strong ki coming toward them. They looked out and saw an old man with a head shinier than a Dragon Ball riding on Turtle, with a turtle shell on his back.

"How strange." Kasava remarked.

"Hello!" the ancient man said, flashing a peace sign. "Sorry to keep you all waiting!"

He stepped off the turtle and walked towards the group. "My name is Roshi."

The three exchanged names.

Roshi looked towards Turtle. "Which one of these travellers helped you out?"

"All three." he answered. "The lad carried me here, the lass defeated the bear, and the woman gave me salt water."

"I see. I'll give you little ones a gift." he said to the children. "Come here Phoenix!" he shouted, but nothing came.

"This guy is nuts." Bulma muttered.

"Phoenix died of food poisoning, Master Roshi." Turtle reminded.

"Oh yeah. What a rotten way to go…" he remarked sadly "I got it!" he shouted. "Flying Nimbus! Come to me!" A yellow cloud came up to them.

"Master Roshi, these children can fly." said the turtle.

"What?! Really? Are they Crane students?!" Roshi assumed a stance.

"No, we trained under my dad." Kasava said.

"Who's your father? Shen? Mercenary Tao?"

"No he's Bardock and my mom is Gine." Kakarot said. He took the Power Pole off his back and pointed it at the old man. "If you want to hurt me, I'll hurt you back, okay?" he smirked.

Roshi dropped out of his stance. "Where did you get that Pole?"

"Son Gohan gave it to us yesterday. You can ask him!" the little girl said.

"Can we all calm down here?" Bulma said.

"I suppose so." Roshi said. "I'm sorry, little ones. If Gohan gave you that you must be trustworthy. Well, you can still have Nimbus. He's probably much faster than you. If you can ride him, take him."

"Okay." the children said, and hopped on. The cloud was much faster than them and they zoomed around, Nimbus listening to where they wanted to go.

"And my gift?" Bulma said.

"You gave turtle water. Big whoop!" the man said. He paused for a moment. "I suppose you could have a gift if …" he started.

"If what, Roshi."

"If you show me your panties!" was the reply. The old man reddened and looked at her pervertedly.

Bulma noticed a familiar object hanging around his neck. "Give me your necklace and we have a deal!" she said, blushing.

"This old thing? I found it a hundred years ago. Alright then."

He looked in anticipation at Bulma. After blushing and looking away, she raised her nightgown, exposing her lower half. "Happy? Now give me the necklace!"

Roshi's face took a very blissful expression. "You've earned it!" he said, handing over the ball.

"Kasava! Kakarot! Get down here!" she shouted. "We got another Dragon Ball!"

The children swooped down and began cheering.

"Now wait a minute, what's so good about a set of necklaces?" The old man inquired.

"They grant wishes and we're gonna wish our momma healthy again!" the little girl excitedly blurted.

"I see. A noble wish. You should come train on my island when you're done. Master isn't my first name, after all."

"You mean it?!" Kakarot and Kasava beamed.

"Sure thing!" the little girl said.

They waved and ran back to the path.

"What a nice guy!" Kakarot said.

"I don't know. He had Bulma show her underpants to get that ball." Kasava said.

Bulma reddened. "You saw? Kasava don't ever do that, okay?"

"I don't see what the big deal is, plus you got free stuff!" the saiyan girl said.

"Please Kasava?" Bulma pleaded.

"Yeah, it's not appropriate" her brother said protectively. "Which direction?"

"That way!" Bulma said, pulling out her motorcycle. The siblings took to the skies and they travelled towards the fifth Dragon Ball .

* * *

A/N Thank you for a thousand views. This chapter is longer than the others. I know the chapters are fairly short, but that's so I can get them out quickly. My concern is that I'm not going into enough detail. Thoughts?

Thanks, Sergeant Plopp


	6. Chapter 6: Pigs and Wolves

The trio traveled for three days toward their fifth Dragon Ball. They discovered a seemingly abandoned town, but upon closer inspection, Kasava found many ki signatures.

"Yeah, I sense them too. Watch, Bulma." he went up to a door and knocked. He waited for a minute before punching through the door. He was met with an ax coming down on his head, which shattered. "See? Lots of people!" he said, rubbing his head.

The man responsible fell to his knees in fear. "Oh please, Oolong! I have money and food! Just please don't take my daughter! I beg you!"

"Sorry, I don't know who Oolong is, so I guess yer in luck." Kakarot said.

"You really aren't Oolong! Hurry, please come in!"

"So what's going on? Who wants your daughter?" Bulma asked.

"Oolong is a terrible shape-shifter. He wants to wed my precious daughter! He said he'd be here to claim her about now. " the man revealed.

"No one has seen what he actually looks like." another chimed in.

"If we don't obey he threatens to eat us!"

"First things first." Bulma said. "Does anyone have one of these?" she asked, revealing a Dragon Ball.

An old woman pulled out another ball. "I do! I'll give it to you if you deal with that tyrant Oolong! I saw how your head shattered that axe, young man."

"You said he's on his way?" Kasava asked. "Why don't I just go out there and wait for him, then beat him up!"

"No! What if he steals you too?" Kakarot concernedly said.

"Do you sense anything too powerful for us?"

"No.." her brother sheepishly admitted.

"Then let's kick his butt."

"That could work." Bulma added in.

They sent Kasava out to the village square to wait for the terrible shape-shifter. She quickly grew bored waiting for the terrible monster, so she began to write in the dirt with her fingers, her tail wrapped around her waist.

"What a pretty belt," a deep voice said. Kasava whipped around to find a red demon in a white tuxedo. The girl let out a yelp. "Sorry." he said, transforming into a handsome man. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Kasava steeled herself. "So you're Oolong." she pieced together. "Kakarot!" she called.

"You want carrots?" Oolong asked.

"Nope. Kakarot's my brother. He's gonna beat you up."

Oolong let out a hearty laugh. "That so?"

"Yep." a gruff yet small voice affirmed. "But I'll give you one chance to give back the girls you stole."

He laughed again. "Sure kid!. No what;s gonna happen is I'm gonna take your sister and go back to my castle." he said. "Go ahead and try by all means, though kid."

"Sure you want this one, Kakarot?"

"Yup! It's my turn after all."

"I'll give you one more chance t-" Oolong was cut off;

Kakarot summoned a ball of ki to his hands and flung it right before Oolong's face, so that he could feel the heat on his face. "Run." he said.

And he did, Oolong transformed into a bat and flew away as fast as he could, wailing in terror.

"Kakarot! You let him get away!" Bulma scolded.

"Yeah. I know." he condescendingly said, as if Bulma was mentally challenged. "We can follow his ki and rescue the girls."

"That's a great idea." Kasava admitted.

"I thought it was pretty obvious." he said, confused the others hadn't thought of it. "Let's go!" The siblings took off, leaving Bulma behind.

"Wait up!" the blue haired woman cried.

The children flew swiftly, following the shape-shifter. After a while, Oolong turned into a rocket so they dropped out of the skies to wait for him to stop. When he did, the children took to the sky once again, and sped off. Sensing his energy below them, they stopped in front of a giant palace.

"Wow-ee! What a nice place!" Kasava admired.

"C'mon. Focus."

They burst open the doors, ready to fight, to find multiple girls doing various relaxing activities. Oolong waiting on a few of them.

"Uh. Give us the girls back." Kakarot said, unsure of himself.

"Ah! It's you guys! Take them, I'm glad to have these spoiled brats off my hands." he revealed. "Just please don't hurt me!"

"We weren't going to hurt you." Kasava admitted.

"If we wanted to hurt you, you'd be really hurt." Kakarot added. "We don't go around hurting and threatening people to get what we want."

"I just threatened them!" Oolong spluttered.

"Kasava you go back'n I'll stay here."

* * *

Kasava returned with the villagers and Bulma some time later. The parents had somewhat difficult reunions with the spoiled children, but the adventurers found them nonetheless. The old woman happily handed over the Dragon Ball. The villagers wanted to punish Oolong, But were stopped by Bulma.

"We'll take him with us."

"Why, Bulma?" the little girl wondered.

"You and your brother can keep him in line, and who knows, his shape-shifting might come in handy."

"Hey! Don't I have any say in this?" the pig objected.

"Oh yeah. You're welcome to stay here and become bacon, porky." Bulma teased.

"Alright let's go adventure, monkey children and blue haired girl!" Oolong exclaimed.

And the group set off towards their next Dragon Ball. The three introduced themselves to Oolong. Kasava let it spill what they were looking for, but Kakarot covered it up by explaining what they were wishing remarked that he wasn't that heartless, and wouldn't steal their wish. In addition, he didn't really want anything he couldn't easily get.

The four drove into the desert. "So where's the next Dragon Ball thing?"

Bulma looked down at her side and glanced at her radar. "Around Frypan Mountain."

"What, the home of the Ox King?! Oh man, I'm not going there!" Oolong said, trying to fiddle with the child safety lock of the car in an attempt to jump out.

"I wouldn't do that, Oolong." Kasava said.

"Kid, a thrashing from you two will be nothing compared to what the Ox King'll do to us!"

"No, she meant there've been two energies followin' us since we got into'th desert." her brother added.

"What? Why didn't you say so?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know if they're people or wolves'r something." Kakarot said. "Probably not something a pig will want to deal with."

"If they don't worry you two, let's stop pretty soon to rest, and you guys can deal with them" Oolong said. _Then I can leave when we get out of the desert._

About an hour later, they stopped the car underneath a shady rock formation.

"Whoever wants'ta sleep or eat, do it. I'm gonna go deal with this." Kakarot said.

"Me too!" Kasava added. "There are two." she pointed out.

The two watched as a dust cloud moved in on their location. It suddenly came to a stop and a handsome man with shaggy long black hair and orange and green clothes with a symbol on his chest hopped off a jet car, a cat on his shoulder.

"Hey, handsome guy, is there a reason you've been following us?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, we thought you were wolves or somethin'" the boy added.

The man laughed. "I guess you could call us wolves."

Kakarot looked confused. "In what way?"

"We are the desert bandits, Yamcha and Puar. Hand over any money, supplies, or capsules you have and we'll let you live."

Kasava giggled. "You gonna make us?"

Yamcha pulled out a sword, to which Kakarot pulled out his Power Pole. This surprised the bandit. "How did you get that? Did you really steal it from Son Gohan? You must be incredibly strong to be able to!"

"You're half right." Kakarot boasted. "He gave it ta us a few days ago." he added, the smirk disappearing from his face.

"You must strong be for him to recognize you." the bandit admitted. "Let's fight, I'm sure it'll be good."

"Right."

The boy and the bandit prepared themselves. Yamcha started off by trying to slash the boy. Kakarot blocked it with his Pole, and knocked the sword out of his hands, throwing his weapon to his sister.

"Let's fight hand ta hand."

"Alright." Yamcha said. "Take this!" he began to gather energy in his palm. "Wolf Fang Fist!" he cried, delivering blows to the shocked boy. Once again, the presence of ki attacks in another being stunned him. Kakarot was sent careening into a rock formation, the whole thing collapsing on him.

"Sorry about your brother, girlie, but now you need to go over to the car and give me all your stuff." he consoled. He was a bit surprised when the girl didn't react. "I'm sorry, little girl, bu-

"Sorry for what?" she asked. "Look" Kasava said, pointing to the rocks.

A very scuffed-up saiyan child emerged from the rocks. "That was pretty good, but I'm not done."

Yamcha was shocked. Even more so when a very pretty girl emerged from the car. "What's going on out here?" Bulma yawned.

Kasava pointed to a now empty spot. "We were fighting the energies and one of them sent Kakarot into the rocks."

"Why are you pointing?" Bulma asked.

"Darn! He ran away." Kakarot said. "Must've scared him off. Let's keep goin''. If they come again, we'll beat 'em up."

Bulma caught a glimpse of the stranger as he left. He was pretty handsome. Kakarot looked pretty scuffed up as well. Were those rocks always in that pile? She shook it off.

"All right. Pile in, kiddos."

* * *

Sorry for the late update. There will be a chapter tomorrow in addition to this one. I have some things in store for the future. For some of you it will be hit-or-miss. I would love to hear from some more of you.

Thanks, Sergeant Plopp.


	7. Chapter 7: Flaming Castle

Bulma looked into the back of the car. Her two charges were drifting in and out of consciousness, Kasava chewing on her brother's hair. "I think this is a good time to stop. I'm pretty sleepy, you?" she said to Oolong. The pig let out a yawn in response.

"Don't ya think we oughta get one of the rug-rats to wake up and check for that Yamcha fella?"

"I suppose that's a good idea. Wake up Kasava, I'll bet her brother would enjoy dry hair. "

Oolong reached over into the back and shook Kasava awake. "Get up, kid."

She groggily complied. "What's up, porky?"

"Can you sense the bandits, hairball?" he quipped back

"Yeah." she said, shooting up. "Let's stop. I'm hungry."

They stopped about a mile later, and Bulma uncapsulized their road-home. Kasava carried her brother in, Bulma went for a bath, and Oolong went to get some juice.

Kasava munched on some instant noodles while she awaited the bandits, sitting on the couch in her pajamas.

"Not comin' close yet?" Oolong said.

"Nah. They've been waiting on that cliff for a while now."

"Why don't you go get them?"

"I… I'm afraid of the dark." she sheepishly admitted.

Oolong laughed.

"Stop it! It's not that funny!" she said, tail whipping in anger.

"No, hairball, it's just, you can fly, but you're afraid of the dark."

"Well when you put it that way.." she wondered.

"Hey is that them?' he asked, pointing towards a dust cloud.

"Yup" she said, walking outside. She shut the door behind her and took a few steps. "Hey Yamcha!" she called.

A little startled, he stopped. "Y-yes?" he shouted back.

"Go away, or I'm gonna beat you up. I'm reaaaally sleepy." Kasava stated. "You can't have our Dragon Balls."

Yamcha stopped. The Dragon Balls? He just wanted their things, but this changed the game. The bandit had heard rumors about the balls, but for this girl to openly admit they had more than one. Deciding he wanted to lure her away, he whispered to Puar. "Play along, okay?" He let out a laugh. "I already have your Dragon Balls stored away at my hideout! I just came back for your things!"

The little girl immediately panicked. She flew over to the bandits. "Please!" she begged, crying. "Give them back! We need them to help my mommy!" the girl sobbed.

"Nice going." Puar squeakily scolded. "You made a little girl cry."

The bandit awkwardly reached down to soothe the girl. "No, no. I was lying. We don't have them." he tried to comfort her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were trying to help your mom. I was just going to steal your capsules."

"Yamcha! Just shut up!' the cat said. "It's alright, we aren't going to take your things."

Bulma and Oolong came out of the house at the sound of the girl's wailing. The blue haired girl and the bandit met eyes. Yamcha froze up for a moment, but hopped onto his hoverbike, speeding away.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked concernedly.

Kasava's face was tear-covered. She tried, but failed to look tough in front of her companions. "That jerk made me think they stole the Dragon Balls. I'm okay though"

"Kasava, honey, cover your ears." Bulma looked out into the desert and cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted. "Dick!"

* * *

"Last time I checked, it wasn't supposed to be hot this far up north!" Bulma exclaimed.

"It's called Frypan Mountain." Kasava pointed out.

"Yeah, is it a volcano'r somethin'?" her brother asked.

"Frypan Mountain used to be a scenic place that was easy to travel, but about ten years back, it caught fire." Oolong answered.

They rounded a corner and were faced with a giant flaming castle. "Wow! No kidding!" the little girl exclaimed.

"Gah! Ox King is here, we need to leave!" the pig exclaimed, ironically getting cold feet.

"I don't get it. Why is this one guy so scary?" the boy asked.

"He kills and eats people! They call him the Emperor of Devils."

"Well I've never heard of him." Bulma said.

"The Dragon Ball is certainly in the castle, but not even Ox himself can go in there! He patrols the entrance to protect his wealth. Apparently it was set ablaze when he was picnicking with his child."

"You sure know a lot about him." the girl complimented.

"Haven't you ever been to school?"

"Not a real one." the siblings admitted.

"Bulma, let's just leave." Oolong begged. "Not even Kakarot is a match!"

"I doubt that." Bulma praised. "We'll keep going, you too, and if you try to run, do I need to warn you what will happen. Besides, you wanna take your chances with the Ox King?"

The group came up to a stop in the middle of the abandoned village at the foot of the castle.

Kasava tripped and let out a scream of shock, falling next to a skeleton.

"It's just some bones." Kakarot said.

"People bones!" his sister clarified.

"Keep your voice down." Bulma and Oolong harshly whispered.

"Maybe these rumors are true." Bulma remarked.

"I told you!" Oolong assured.

The group surveyed the town. It was very much abandoned, debris and bones all over. Despite their confidence, the group was a little unnerved.

"Kakarot, see how close you can get with Nimbus." the teen ordered.

"Flying Nimbus!" the boy shouted, to Oolong's dismay.

He flew up and began to survey the castle, when back on the ground, and ax hit Kasava in the back, and shattered on her. The force was still great, and the girl was knocked to the ground.

"You've all come fo-" the giant man bellowed, stopping when he spotted the girl's attire and tail.

"Kasava! That guy is dressed like your parents!" Bulma shouted in awe.

"And he's got a tail!" Oolong said, wondering why they weren't dead yet.

And he was. The giant of a man in fact, sported a tail, and was clothed in shoulderless black saiyan armor. "A saiyan?" the man bellowed quizzically. "How?"

The girl turned around to face the man. "Wow! You're a saiyan!"

"Y-Yes. You're much too young to have been alive when Vegeta was destroyed. Are your parents around?" he asked, still in awe.

"Yeah. I'm nine. Do you know Bardock?"

The mountain of a man laughed. "Do I know Bardock? He was the greatest warrior of our planet, barring the king!" he said. "No, even still!"

The boy jumped off the cloud and made a dramatic landing in between the man and his sister. "Wow! Another saiyan?"

"Speak of the devil! You're an exact copy of your father! Where did you get the cloud?" he said towards the boy.

"D-did he just say planet?" the confused pig whispered to Bulma.

"Yeah. Just let this play out." she answered, staring and swatting at the pig.

"Master Roshi gave it to us."

"Really?" the man asked excitedly. "Is it just you two and your father?"

"No, my daddy and momma, Gine, live in West City." the girl answered.

"What about Raditz, your brother?"

"Brother? My dad says just he an' mom came here with me." Kakarot said.

"Your brother didn't escape Frieza? Shame" the man said.

"Freezy? Radish? Look, mister, I don't know who either of those guys are. Why did my parents need to escape? They always said they came here with Kakarot." the girl asked.

"Ah. Perhaps I've tread into the wrong territory. Forget I said anything. I'd offer to throw a saiyan feast for you all, but my castle is on fire." he said.

"We were actually meaning to look into that." Bulma cut in. "Hi, I'm Bulma and this is Oolong." she reached into her bag, pulling out a Dragon Ball. "Have you seen any of these? They grant a wish" she said, deciding she could trust him. "We're trying to make Gine healthy again. She got really weak after Kasava's birth,"

"The birth of my precious Chi-Chi killed my mate. The pregnancy was too saiyan for her human body to handle." the man recounted, wiping a tear off his face. "I've seen one, but it was in my treasure vault."

"Darn!" Kakarot exclaimed.

"You got that cloud from Roshi? I crashed into his island and he nursed me back to health. I'm sure if you found him he could put out the fire."

"Sure. I remember where he is. Kasava, why don't ya stay here with the others. Nimbus'll be faster with just me." Kakarot said.

"Wait!" the Ox King bellowed. He pulled a photo out of the compartment on his armor. "This is my daughter, Chi-Chi. I sent her off to find him. Please take her with you." he stopped. "Another thing. I'd be honored if you would take my daughter as your mate."

Kakarot blasted off, red-faced.

"Mate? Is that like marry?" Kasava asked. "Ox King do you have a son that can be my mate?"

* * *

Kakarot continued to speed off, scanning for energies and looking for the girl. _I can't believe he did that!_ He thought. He knew his parents called themselves mates, but that was about it. Suddenly he felt a significant energy and looked to see the girl, Chi-Chi. He jumped down, surprising her. "Are you Chi-Chi?"

The startled girl wearing an armor bikini looked up. "Yes I am. Why does everyone know my name today?" she wondered.

"Y-your dad told me." he said. "We're supposed to go to Master Roshi."

She noted the boy's armor. "Did my papa give you that armor, too? It's just like his."

He unfurled his tail from his waist. "No, my name's Kakarot and I'm a saiyan like you."

"Oh." she exclaimed. "My papa said we were the only ones!"

"Nah. There's my sister and parents and maybe a brother, I think." he answered, pondering the supposed brother Ox King mentioned.

"That's wonderful!" the girl exclaimed.

"Let's get on Nimbus and we can get to Roshi real quick!" he exclaimed, extending his tail to hers.

Chi-Chi blushed and took his tail, hoisting herself onto Nimbus. _Does he even realize what this means?_ She thought. Offering one's tail to another was an offer of courtship. Was this boy she barely met attempting to court her? It may have seemed useless, but the King taught his daughter a lot about their culture.

"Let's go!" Kakarot shouted, and they were off. They only stopped to get directions from a dolphin once they got to the shore.

They saw his island on the horizon and Kakarot sensed the turtle hermit. Kakarot and Chi-Chi arrived on the island.

Master Roshi came out of his house, hearing the thump of little feet hitting sand. "Why hello! If it isn't Kakarot and Kasava. How's Nimbus? What a pleasant surprise. I take it the wish went alright? Nice haircut, by the way, that gigantic hair of yours was a little overwhelming."

"No, this is Chi-Chi, the Ox King's daughter."

Suddenly Roshi laughed out loud and looked off into space, deep in thought.

"Are you sure this is Master Roshi?" the girl whispered.

Kakarot nodded. "Yup. This is him."

"So what brings you here?"

"We need the Bansho Fan to put out the fires at my dad's castle. I promise we'll bring it right back." she explained, pleading.

The boy nodded in confirmation. A fan? How could that put out a big fire like that?

"Mhm. The fan could put out that fire for sure. Just one problem."

"Master Roshi spilled soup on it, couldn't clean it, and threw it out." Turtle chimed in.

"Oh no! What are we going to do?!" Chi-Chi began to cry, Kakarot comforting her.

"But no worries! I'll come put it out myself." Roshi declared. "You go on ahead, I've gotta change."

The princess wiped her tears and the two took off on Nimbus.

* * *

Here's the new chapter. Please enjoy. This is a slightly longer one. Thank you so much for all the favorites and follows. 2.3k views as well.

Thanks, Sergeant Plopp


	8. Chapter 8: Father's Legacy

After a short and silent flight, Chi-Chi and Kakarot arrived at Frypan Mountain. The Flying Nimbus came to a stop in front of Kasava and the Ox King, who were conversing. "And then he spat ki right in his face!" the large saiyan bellowed, guffawing. Bulma and Oolong were fanning themselves.

"Kakarot! Chi-Chi!" the man mountain exclaimed. "Have you gotten the Fan from Roshi?"

"No, but he's coming to put it out himself, daddy." Chi-Chi answered.

Kakarot proceeded to explain to his companions what happened, while Chi-Chi whispered in her father's ear, blushing. "He offered me his tail, daddy!"

"I asked him to mate you. He's the son of one of Vegeta's finest warriors." the man whispered back.

"Really? Oh this is exciting!"

"Hey, Ox King!" Kakarot shouted, walking over to the man. "We called my parents, an' my dad is flyin' over here to meet you."

On the subject of flying, an incredibly dizzy Master Roshi spun out of nowhere, landing before the group. He gave what at first appeared as him taking a bow, but in actuality, he regurgitated the contents of his stomach. Taking a minute to recompose, he stood up.

"Roshi. What a pleasure." Ox King said, bowing.

Roshi took a minute to survey the situation, sizing it up and nodding. "I'll only put it out if you promise to stop terrorizing people!" he scolded.

"Of course, Roshi. I only did it to protect my daughter with the lack of a home." he bowed.

"Very well." he looked down at Ch-Chi. "I'm sure you can keep your father in line, right?" he laughed.

He received a very frantic series of nods. He ripped off his shirt and took off his shell. "Hey Bulma, ya think I'm sexy?" he joked. In a swift movement he puffed his chest out and threw his arms to his sides. In an instant he bulked up to a monster of muscle, easily ten times his previous scrawny size.

"H-his power just jumped up reeeeeally high!" Kasava announced.

The old man cupped his hands at his sides. Everyone who had seen it before immediately recognized it. Once again, an old man began to gather energy at his side. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha!" he shouted, sending the mass of energy at the fire, putting it out. Along with the castle…

"Roshi! If I wanted to destroy my home I could have done it!"

"Heh I guess I overdid it." Roshi said, baffling everyone.

"Ugh! It's going to take forever to find the Dragon Ball in this!" Oolong exclaimed.

"Not necessarily, we have the radar." Bulma pointed out.

"Sorry about the castle."

"It's fine, at least the fire is out and we can rebuild." Ox King said.

Everyone began to converse, but Kakarot was off by himself. He turned around, and picked a run down house as his target. He assumed the stance Roshi had, and cupped his hands. He recited the words. "Ka… Me... " at this point, the energy appeared in his hands, and everyone stopped to look at the boy. "Ha… Meeee…" he threw his hands forwards "Ha!" he shouted, and a much smaller blue beam hit the house, destroying it.

"Ha ha! That's Bardock's son!" the king praised. The king took a pause and remnisced.

"Wait a minute, you know his father?" Roshi questioned.

"Yes. Bardock was one of the greatest warriors on my planet."

"Ah! I should have known you two had some sort of connection, what with the tail and armor." the old man said. "Kakarot!" he called. "It took me fifty years to master that and you do it in seconds. At this point you're more than welcome to come train with me." He looked at the boy, who had his hands behind his head.

"That sounds great!" he shouted excitedly. "But we have a job to do and balls to find."

"I can do that too!" Kasava assured, but the blue haired girl broke the silence.

"No we don't," Bulma interjected. "It's right here!" she exclaimed, holding up their sixth Dragon Ball.

The group cheered. "Make that one ball!" the boy corrected. Roshi took his leave, spinning off into the horizon. Everyone began to socialize again, but the saiyan boy went into the backseat of their car to set drop some of his stuff off, and remove his chestpiece. It was getting a bit hot, so he just remained in his sleeveless jumpsuit. He felt a small hand on his shoulder, and he turned around to find Chi-Chi. "Oh! Chi-Chi. What's up?"

She blushed. Bowing, she offered her tail to him. Not knowing what to do, he grabbed her tail and shook it with his.

"Can I help you?"

This action made the girl blush even more. "Yes, thank you!" Chi-Chi said, walking away to her father. Speaking of fathers, it appeared that they would wait for Bardock, reunite shortly, then get going to the last ball.

"Oh-kaaaay." Kakarot muttered. He took in the color of his armor. While he admired his father, green simply wasn't his color, and he wanted to break free of his father's legacy. Speaking of which, what was this l

The boy walked back to the colorful group of conversing people. It seemed that Kasava and Chi-Chi had really hit it off. Oolong and the Ox King were laughing it up, with Bulma occasionally adding in. He was about to rescue the blue-haired girl from her 'conversation' when his senses were hit with a massive energy. Even the non-fighters could feel the raw strength approaching. But why was his power unmasked?

"Daddy!" Kasava cried, flying into Bardock's arms as he landed. His son rushed over to greet him as well.

"It's great to see you two. How's the adventure treating you?" the scarred man asked.

The people who had never met the man were in awe of him. "Wow. Kakarot's gonna be like him?" Chi-Chi asked to no one in particular.

The man finished greeting his children and then looked up towards the mountain saiyan. "So you're this mystery saiyan I've heard so much about."

"That's right. My name is Otapa, but I've become known as Ox King here. It is very nice to meet you, Bardock, and it was an honor to meet your children." he said, bowing.

Then Bardock switched to the saiyan language. " **How the hell did you escape Frieza?"** he cut right to the chase.

"That's the language momma and daddy use when they don't want us to hear!" Kasava remarked

Ox King was a little taken back by the man's sharp question. " **I worked in communication right before Vegeta's destruction. I intercepted a report that your squad had been annihilated by Dodoria."**

" **That's partly. I lived."** he answered.

" **Does Raditz? Kakarot and Kasava didn't recognize he name when I mentioned him."**

" **I… I don't know. I'd like to think so, but I've been staying out of galactic current events."**

" **It seems your other son has begun courting my daughter."** the Ox King said, attempting to change the touchy subject.

Bardock let out a howl of laughter at whatever the king had said. " **Is that so?"** he looked at his son. "Good job." he said to the confused Kakarot.

"Th-thanks?" the boy said, accepting the praise.

"Well Otapa, it was nice meeting you, but we have a Dragon Ball to collect." the scarred man said, much to everyone's confusion. "I'm coming with you for the last one." he clarified. " I had a feeling that I should come along." he mysteriously uttered.

"Oh really, daddy?" Kasava asked. "This is gonna be so much fun."

Kasava took her father's hand and talked his ear off, filling him in about their adventures, and how funny she thought the pig was, among other things.

Everyone began to pile into their car, but Kakarot found himself lingering. Chi-Chi came up to him, holding his arm. "I'm gonna miss you, Kakarot." she said.

"Oh, uh... I am too." he said in confusion.

"I look forward to you coming back to court me when we're older." she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Kakarot seized up. "Hm. Uh okay bye!" he shouted, blasting off at max speed. The group in the car saw this exchange and took off after him, laughing. After a while, the red-faced Kakarot came down and entered the car through the sunroof. "Not. A. Word." he said, prompting everyone to laugh again.

"Hey , Yamcha and Puar are followin' us." Kasava said.

"Hmm. Yeah they are." Kakarot confirmed.

"Bandit guy, right?" Bardock asked, receiving a nod.

"I thought he decided to go away after he made hairball cry." Oolong noted, annoyed.

"What? He made you cry?" her brother asked.

"No! Well… yes, but he was kidding." she admitted. "It was no biggie and he apologized." she said, noting her sibling's anger.

The group traveled for a while. They stopped in a town to refuel, and heard whispers of a gang terrorizing them. Bardock convinced everyone to stay out of it, and they didn't stay much longer. The father, while he acted as if he was indifferent, missed his children immensely. They hadn't been gone for long, but until then he had never let them out of his sight. They left town, Yamcha still in tow.

It was pretty silent until Kasava broke it. "Daddy?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Who's Freezer?"

Bardock froze, sitting back in his seat, scowling. "Who told you about him?"

"Mr. Otapa mentioned him, and this guy, Radish." Kakarot said.

"I don't think it's a good idea to tell you, especially with porky over here."

"He's rough around the edges, and a perv when the kids aren't looking, but you can trust him." Bulma added.

Bardock's scowled increased. "To start on a lighter note, Raditz," he corrected. "is your big brother. He was about your age when we came here, he'd be twenty-two. I think."

The children stared in awe. "What happened to him?" Kakarot asked.

"That brings me to the other part. Frieza, is the leader of the Planetary Trade Organization in the Northern Galaxies. He's a horrible tyrant who destroyed our planet because he was scared of me." he continued. "Of what I could be. Let's just say he was right to be afraid. Because of him I had to flee with your mother and lost a son. I don't know where he is, or even if he's alive, but last I know he was assigned to the prince's squad."

"That's some pretty heavy stuff." Oolong commented.

"Yeah, no kidding." Bulma said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, blue, I'm gonna kill that bastard. Not today. Not tomorrow. But I will kill him."

Kasava hopped into her father's lap, hugging him. "I'm so sorry you and mommy had to go through that."

"It's alright little one, thank you."

"He sounds scary." she commented.

"Oh yeah." he admitted. "Freaky little purple horned lizard that looks like he's a she."

"Was it the first time he'd done it?" Kakarot asked.

"Committed genocide? No."

"That makes me angry. How could someone just do that?"

"Because no one can stop him. 'Cept me."

The remainder of the trip was pretty quiet, needless to say.

* * *

Hello everyone. I would like to apologize for the long wait. I have been without the means to upload this story. I do have this story pre-written to Raditz's arrival. I am rewriting some things, and plan to polish and re-work the chapters I have written. There will not be as much of a break this time. Tell me what you think.

Thanks, Sergeant Plopp


	9. Chapter 9: Resolution

The five continued on the the last Dragon Ball, but it was getting late. They had anticipated this, and were searching actively for a good place to stop. Bardock yawned and pointed to a clearing. They pulled over and the stopping routine began. Bulma threw down the house capsule and everyone went inside. Kasava and Bulma took the bed, and Bardock and his son shared the couch. Oolong slept at the foot of the girl's bed. Yamcha was all but forgotten. They had no idea why he still pursued them.

Everyone was asleep very quickly, but that didn't last long. An explosion rocked the house, making it collapse.

Everything was dark and ringing for Kakarot. He droopily opened his tired eyes to see his father's face, and his sister's blurred visage. "Kakarot!" he shouted. "Kakarot! Are you alright?"

"Yeaaaah." was his slurred reply. "Quit yellin' okay?"

His sister tackled him with a hug. "I was so worried."

"What happened?" he slurred. "Nevermin', help tha others." His father nodded, and they did. Kakarot shook his head and regained his composure. "So what happened?"

"Something made the house explode, and I saw a robot come in and take something!" Kasava shouted.

Bulma groaned. "What was it?"

"You… Your bag." she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, don't cry! I took one of the Dragon Balls after the Yamcha thing in case this happened." Kakarot said, pulling the four star ball out of a pouch on his waist.

"Good thinking. Now come on, we have some balls to grab!" Bardock said, running off before he could catch himself.

Everyone followed Bardock until they reached a clearing with a giant robot in it.

"There's no one in it, daddy" the girl said, tearing up again.

"Dammit!" he shouted, flinging a ball of energy at it.

"Stop it, we can just use the radar, ya goofs!" Oolong chimed in.

At that moment, Yamcha decided to make himself known. He revealed himself. "Hey guys."

"Oh great!" Kasava shouted. "What do you jerks want now?!" she cried.

"We wanna help you get the Dragon Balls back."

"And Yamcha thinks Bulma is pretty." Puar added.

"Whatever. Let's go! We don't have time to kick their butts."

And they did. They followed the radar until they came upon a giant castle. After several remarks about the majesty of the palace, they entered. The brick path they followed had arrows on the wall, and Kakarot suggested they follow. The five reached a dead end and were about to turn around when the wall closed behind them.

"Great job Kakarot!" Bulma shouted.

"Ah, my ears!" he replied. "Don't yell in here!"

The group began to bicker, while Bardock more or less sat back and enjoyed the show. He could easily get them out of the mess, but wanted to see if his children had learned anything. Apparently not.

Their bickering was cut short when a screen flickered to life in front of them. A mechanical hand grabbed Kasava by the tail quicker than they could react and she appeared on screen, weakened next to a very ugly blue imp, who was flanked by a woman with long black hair and a dog-ninja.

"Give us the four star Dragon Ball, or I'll do perverse things to this girl!" he threatened.

"You touch her, and I'll use my teeth to rip you into so many pieces, Bulma won't even be able to count them all." Bardock threatened back, his voice dripping with truth.

The imp looked as if he wet himself. Kasava was dropped into the room, and Bulma was scooped up instead, much to Yamcha's dismay.

"The same threat applies!"

The blue haired teen flipped him off. "Alright you've forced my hand!" the imp said. He got a very devious look on his face and Bulma was fearful. Pilaf blew a kiss towards the girl, red-faced.

"Alright! I've ha-" Bardock began, frustrated. He stopped as his mind became foggy. The warrior glanced around at the others to see them all in various states of consciousness. He used up the rest of his breath by shouting a very loud "Fuck!"

* * *

They all woke up around the same time, but Bardock took a little bit longer. He woke up and the others were bickering next to a hole in the wall. He stood up. "Shut up! I've had it with this little freak!" he shouted. Bardock punched the wall and the entire thing collapsed. "I'm taking this into my own hands." He looked out into the night and saw a gigantic dragon rising. Bardock wasted no time in flying over to it. "I wish the saiyan, Gine, was at her full health!" he cried.

" **YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!"** it bellowed.

Bardock crashed to the ground, overdoing it after waking up so suddenly. Pilaf let out a screech as he left consciousness.

* * *

Bardock awoke again, this time surrounded by his companions. "Where are we?"

"Pilaf put us in this room. It's got a glass ceiling and metal wall." Yamcha answered.

"Kakarot." he said. "Why aren't we free?"

"We can't break through it with ki. It's too strong for us."

The warrior grew very irritated and punched the ground, making the room shake. He began to sit up. "Fine. I guess I'll do it." he grumbled.

"No, dad. I have an idea. Please let me handle it."

"If you had an idea, why didn't you do it?"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

Bardock nodded puzzledly and stepped back with the others as Kakarot gathered a white ball of ki in his hands.

"Now, Kasava and dad come over here. Get away from the others." he said, flinging the ball into the air.

Bardock watched as it came close to hitting the ceiling. Suddenly it clicked.

"Burst open and mix!" he shouted.

"Kakarot no! Your sister can't control it!"

"Don't look, Kasava!" Kakarot shouted. But it was too late. The three began transforming. Their bodies became more apelike and they grew to great heights, Bardock and his son's jumpsuits growing with them, but his daughter's pajamas being torn to shreds. They easily smashed through the glass ceiling

The group fled, while the two clothed apes did battle with the wild one. Yamcha had Oolong, Puar and Bulma in his arms.

Kasava thrashed around as her family attempted to subdue her. She was very much acting like a caged animal. After a good while, Bardock managed to pin her without hurting her much, but he was pretty sure she had broken an arm thrashing. "Kakarot! Destroy the moon ball!" The bigger ape growled.

The boy struggling for control managed to pop the ball in his hands. All three began to revert, battered. Bardock panted, picking up his naked little girl, and walked over to his exhausted son. "That was incredibly stupid." he scolded before scooping up his panting son. "What were you thinking, boy?!"

"That was intense!" Kakarot said, ignoring his father in his exhaustion.

The trio trudged over to the others, Bardock setting them both down. He severed the top part of his jumpsuit with ki, and placed it over his shivering daughter like a dress.

"Bulma! Give me the Power Pole."

She wordlessly complied, and Bardock tied it to Kasava's broken arm to hold it in place.

They all took a moment to catch their breathe, surveying the massive damage. They had demolished the castle and the surrounding rock formations.

"What are you, aliens?" Yamcha cried.

"Yeah." Kakarot breathed. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Bulma, I'm going to take these two back to West City. Will you be alright if I leave you with these guys? Puar seems decent at least."

Bulma nodded, and everyone else looked offended.

* * *

Bardock sped off at his maximum speed, a child tucked under each arm. He reached the Capsule Corporation Compound in no time. Gine came out to greet him, much to his surprise. The wish had worked! She started crying out of joy and concern for her babies.

"Oh! What happened?"

"Kakarot happened. We made our wish and he threw a moon ball into the sky without warning. I'm going to punish him when he's better. Can you make sure they get help? Kasava's arm's broken. I gotta go get Bulma." he said in a rush, giving her a kiss on the cheek and taking off.

* * *

Kakarot looked up and saw his mother's worried face. "Mom…" he breathed.

Gine ran a hand over her son's face. "Thank you." she emotionally whispered.

"It was no problem." Kakarot uttered.

He looked around and saw his sister opposite him on another hospital bed in the medical wing. "I love you." Gin said.

"I love you too."

And they talked for hours.

* * *

Bardock arrived to pick up the others, and was surprised to see Bulma clinging to Yamcha's arm. "Are all of you coming back to West City?" he asked, getting confirmation.

"Cat, you ride in boy's shirt, who I'll hold. I'll hold Bulma in the other arm and the pig can ride on my back."

"Now hold on! Bulma's my girl, don't touch her." Yamcha said, standing in front of her.

Bardock laughed. "Boy, I'm happily living with my mate and have three children. Shut up and come here, lover-boy." he taunted. Bardock floated parallel to the ground, scooping Bulma in one arm and Yamcha in the other. Oolong hopped on his back, and Bardock fastened his tail around him. "Hang on." he said, blasting off, leaving everyone screaming.

* * *

They all arrived in West City the next morning. Bardock set everyone down and flew off to find his family. He ran into the infirmary, seeing his tired-looking daughter bandaged and casted up. He acknowledged his mate and son were sleeping.

Bardock walked up to his daughter and kissed her on the head. "How you feeling?"

"Pretty good." she replied. "Just tired."

"Oh hey dad." Kakarot sheepishly replied.

Bardock laughed. "Did you apologize to your sister?"

He nodded.

"Good, because you're still in a lot of trouble."


	10. Chapter 10: Turtle Initiation

Bardock's methods of punishment were a bit harsh, but weren't unreasonable. All he demanded was his son train in the gravity room. After an intense workout, the battered Kakarot packed his bag, waved goodbye, and left to train with Roshi on Nimbus.

His sister would probably join him soon, providing she had nothing else to do. Kakarot had a hunch that she wanted to spend time with their mother. He did too, but he made a promise, and he wanted her to have some one on one time. Something she had never really had.

He rushed off, only stopping once to dine on a gigantic fish. With Nimbus he swiftly arrived on the island, hopping off and landing with a thud into the sand. "Master Roshi!" he called towards the pink house. "I'm here ta do some trainin'!"

The old man walked out to the beach to greet him. "Hello Kakarot! Isn't your sister here to train, too?"

"Nah. She broke her arm and wants ta spend some time with my mom." he explained.

"Sorry to hear that. You look like you've been put through the wringer!"

"Oh yeah. I just did some trainin' with my dad before I left. I'm a little tired."

"What kind of training?" he asked.

"We just fight at ten times earth's gravity. My dad says that I shouldn't go higher because my body's still little." he explained.

The old man's eyes widened. "Gravity training? Impressive."

"Oh it's nothing. My home planet is about twenty times earth's gravity." Roshi was about to continue their conversation when Kakarot spotted something. "Hey what's that?"

"Oh no! Turtle is back!" he said. He was planning on Kakarot going to find him a woman, but if he was back, he wouldn't approve.

"No, it looks like a bald kid."

Said person jumped from the boat, impressively spinning and flipping through the air, landing on his head in the sand. Kakarot dug him out, and the kid dusted off his mustard yellow monk attire. He was blushing, clearly embarrassed by his spill.

"Are you Master Roshi?" he asked to the old man. "My name is Krillin. I've come from the Orin Temple in the east to train under you." he said, bowing.

"I don't know…" Roshi droned.

"I thought you might say that, but please reconsider." he asked, pulling a stack of naughty magazines from his bag and presenting them to Roshi.

"Yup! You're in!" Roshi said, flipping through them. He really liked his smut.

Krillin turned to Kakarot to make small talk. "Are you one of Master Roshi's students?" he asked, eyeing the battered state he was in. "You don't look like a martial artist."

"Your head looks like a cue ball, but I don't assume you play pool." he retorted.

"I'll have you know that those who strive to be fighters shave their heads!" Krillin said, pointing to Roshi. "Right?"

"I'm naturally bald." The old man said, looking up from a particularly naughty page. He gave a hoot.

"Plus, my dad's the strongest guy on earth and we look exactly the same." Kakarot explained, hands behind his head.

"Yeah right! And I'm married to a robot!" Krillin laughed.

"Boy's not lying" Master Roshi said. "Bardock is an incredibly strong man. Even stronger than myself."

Krillin's face widened in surprise before sneering. "Then why haven't I ever heard of him?"

"Enough bickering, Turtle students!" Roshi said, getting their attention. "For your first task, I want you to bring a cute gal here!"

"Why?" Kakarot asked.

"None of your business!" he said. "If you want to train here, the first task is to bring me a woman!"

"Alright. " Kakarot agreed, hovering in the air. He looked down at a shocked Krillin. "Oh right. He can't fly."

"But you can!" Krillin shouted. "What are you an alien?!"

Kakarot just stared at Krillin. "Yeah, why?" he stated patronizingly as if it was completely obvious. Why did people keep asking that? The king of the earth is a dog!

"Ha ha. Funny joke, now how can you fly?!"

"I'm an alien." he answered straightfaced.

"Y-you're not joking?"

"No." he shook his head. "Flying Nimbus!" he shouted, and the yellow cloud came down by the bewildered Krillin. "Hop on and we can look. The bald monk tried, but failed to hop on, falling right through. "Ha! You don't have a pure heart?"

"I suppose not. I want to be a martial artist to get girls."

"That'd do it." Roshi nodded.

"Just hop on my back and I'll hold ya there with my tail."

"T-tail?"

* * *

The two students flew along the country roads, looking for a woman. All was quiet until they heard a feminine voice shouting for help. Kakarot dipped down and they saw a woman with dark blue hair being approached by the police. He set down Krillin and flew in between the police and the girl. "Hey, I'm gonna take her, okay?"

"We'll arrest you too if you interfere, boy!"

"Step away from her and scram!"

"No. I'm saving her." The boy rushed at the police officers, destroying their guns and knocking them out while Krillin was frantically blubbering about how he wasn't with him.

Flying, Kakarot grabbed Krillin with his tail and scooped the woman up under her arms. "Oh thank you young man! I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there." she thanked. She smiled up at him. "My name's Launch, is there any way to repay you?"

"Yeah, you can just wait til we land." Kakarot called down, speeding ahead.

* * *

They arrived shortly on the beach, Kakarot setting everyone down. "Hey Roshi!" he called.

There was no answer. "Maybe he's in the restroom." Krillin reasoned.

"Oh yeah, that's probably it. Let's wait" Kakarot suggested.

"Umm, why have you brought me here?" Launch asked.

"We just want you to hang out with this guy for a while, okay? We want to train with him."

Launch didn't get how the two were related, but she shrugged it off.

She nodded and Roshi came outside."What is it? I was taking a sh-Oh hello there miss!" he said, switching into courting mode.

"Hello. I'm Launch. What wonderful grandchildren you have!"

He flinched visibly. "Oh no, I'm Roshi, and these are my younger brothers."

Launch giggled at that.

"I'm training them to be martial artists." he bragged.

"Oh! You've taught them well!"

"Haha! I guess I have!"

Launch began to praise them as Kakarot and Krillin looked at each other.

"Would you like to stay here with us?" he asked.

"Sure, just as long as I don't get in your way."

"I'm sure you won't!" Roshi said, excitedly. While you're here, would you like to learn too?"

"Oh, I'm not sure I'd be any good at it…"

"You don't have to fight! Just doing martial arts is good exercise and good for you. Keeping your figure curvy and what not."

"And Master Roshi is very famous!" Krillin praised, Kakarot staying silent.

"Well, alright."

"Great!" he exclaimed. He handed her a package. "This is the uniform."

Launch began to undress on the beach, but Krillin stopped her. He was red faced. "Go inside, Launch!"

A short time later, Kakarot was asking when they'd get the uniform. Launch emerged, in lingerie. "Nevermind."

"This looks a bit like underwear, Master Roshi." she noted.

"That's because it is-I mean it's the turtle uniform!"

Suddenly, a fly came very close to her nose. She inhaled carefully and she sneezed loudly. Her hair turned yellow and she pulled a gun out of seemingly nowhere. "Where the hell am I?" she shouted. "I want answers or I start firing!" Not receiving one, she opened fire on the boys. Kakarot rushed in front and his armor took the bullets he couldn't block. When it seemed to be over, Kakarot opened his eyes to see a very confused Launch with blue hair.

She took a look at the boy's armor and profusely apologized. "I'm so sorry! When I sneeze I change personalities, I hope I did nothing bad!"

"N-no." Roshi said.

This was going to be weird.

* * *

The next day, Roshi announced to the residents of his home that said home would be moving for their training. Bringing everyone outside, he capsulized the house. The humans traveled the ocean by hovercar, and Kakarot was ordered to fly alongside for endurance training. Kakarot was in an odd position.

He possessed great power and speed, but he lacked the honing and technique to properly wield it. His father really wasn't trained, just thrown at enemies until he got stronger than them, so his training could only go so far on his son.

They arrived on the island right as the sun began to go down. "Okay, let's test you until dinnertime." Roshi said to the students.

"What should I do?" Launch asked.

"Do as you like, I guess."

"I'll make dinner!" she said, clasping her hands.

Roshi led them away. "Krillin, what do you know about martial arts?"

"I trained at the Orin temple for eight years." he answered.

Roshi nodded." I want to test your true strengths. I'm going to time you two running one hundred meters."

"I'll go first, and pass with olympic level speed!"

"This isn't a test you can fail."

Krillin blushed and got into the starting position. Roshi signaled him and Krillin ran down and back in ten point four seconds. "Impressive." the master noted. "Kakarot, your turn."

Kakarot assumed position as well. "Run, don't fly." he warned. Kakarot shot off like a rocket and was clocked in at six seconds.

"Why do I get the feeling that this'll be the first time of many that aliens are proven to be overpowered." Krillin remarked.

Roshi, still in amazement spoke up. "Krillin, time me." Roshi ran back and forth in five point six seconds without the turtle shell. "With training, you should easily be able to clear five seconds since you're young."

Roshi began to put his shell back on. "Kakarot will ya fetch me a beer?"

"A beer?" he asked for clarification. Getting it, he ran inside and grabbed a can.

"Thanks" he said. "I'm going to test you one more time before dinner, then your real training starts tomorrow!"

The training involved finding a marked rock, and whoever didn't find it didn't get dinner, but Kakarot decided to let Krillin find it. He could simply find it too easily with his nose. Luckily for him, Launch cooked something that made them all very sick. Training was halted for three days as a result.

* * *

Hey everyone. Please, tell me what you think. Personally, I think I wrote this chapter two months ago and I really don't like it. Do know, that I plan on reworking these chapters as I upload new ones. Please, pm to ask questions, and review to review.


	11. Chapter 11: Winding Down

The next day began their training regiment. They would wake up at four thirty in the morning, and go deliver milk. After that they would plow fields with their bare hands, build structures, swim, dodge bees, and run in heavy turtle shells. This was the life of the turtle students for months.

About two months into the training, on their off day, and Kasava's birthday, they got a surprise visitor.

Krillin was outside, conversing with Kakarot when she touched down, tackling her brother in a hug. "Kakarot! I've missed you! How come you haven't talked to us?" she bombarded.

"Slow down Kasava! Happy birthday." he pointed to Krillin. "I've been training with Krillin under Master Roshi. I was beginnin' to wonder if you'd ever show up.

"Is that your girlfriend or something? She's really pretty." Krillin asked genuinely.

"No!" she said. "I'm his sister. His fiancee is named Chi-Chi."

Kakarot turned beet red. "No-no she's not…" he half mumbled.

Roshi came outside to see the commotion. "Kasava! You finally decided to show up. How's the arm?"

Kasava "It''s fine, thanks for asking."

"That's good! You have a lot of training to catch up on, missy." Roshi said.

* * *

Bardock exited his gravity chamber. The saiyan man was completely drenched in sweat. He slung a towel around his neck, making a beeline to his house on the compound.

The warrior practically kicked the front door off, storming inside. His mate, who was used to this sort of behavior, remained calm.

"You're in bad mood." she noted. He usually was nowadays. Gine embraced the closest thing she had to a husband.

He sighed deeply into the crook of her neck. "I'm bored living here."

Gine giggled. "It's taken you a decade to be bored? Frankly, I thought you'd become disinterested on the first day!" They separated. The petite saiyan moved her hands to her hip. "What's eating you?" She loved earth sayings.

"Don't misunderstand me. I'm happy. I love you and the kids." He assured. Bardock turned around to face the wall. The man paused, swallowing his pride. "I… feel… purposeless. Not only have I hit a wall in training, no one even comes close to me on this damn planet. I'm bored without fighting. It's not like I can leave either, nor do I know where Frieza is. I only know he dies on a green-skied blue planet, nothing else. I can't control the visions."

They walked slowly to the sitting room as the saiyan man vented. The couple sat down on the couch, Gine wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. "I don't know what to tell you. Just, we'd be sad if you went off into space to fight Frieza and never came back."

Bardock scoffed. "I'm not going to run away. Who said I'm going to go on a crusade for tyrants?"

"Well, -uh, Kakarot-"

The man laughed. "That boy's more concerned about the strange feeling in his pants about his future mate than-"

Gine's gave the man a stern glare that he felt despite not facing her. "What? Future mate?"

He awkwardly laughed. "Chi-Chi? The half-saiyan? Her father offered her."

"That's so sexist!" she shouted.

Bardock groaned. "Quit throwing around earth-words! Besides, they hit it off, I think."

Gine put a hand to her forehead, rolling her eyes. "As long as they're happy."

Bardock shrugged. "Probably."

They paused, silence filling the room.

Gine stroked his shoulder with her thumb. "Well, you're always saying you're all raw power and no technique…"

"I'm not all raw power!" he spluttered.

Gine rolled her eyes again. "Did you not send our son away because you couldn't teach him anything?"

"I have things to teach. Not very many. I don't want our children to get as strong as me." he shook his head.

"What?" Gine asked, very confused.

"I want them to surpass me." He declared. "My ideal death? At the hands of my spawn."

Gine shook her head. "No, no,-that's not how it's gonna go down. We're going to grow old together with our great-great-great grand babies. We're both forty-ish in human years. We've got a couple centuries, so don't go and do something stupid! I'll chop you up if you die on me. Have I ever told you I love you?"

Bardock grumbled. "Love you too."

She lay down across his lap. Gine traced a finger on his chest, gazing into his dark eyes with her large ones. "What would you think about another pup?"

"When did you get crazy? Our children went on a quest to make you better last month!" he vented. "I-uh, I don't want to see you… like that. Again. Because it sucked. A whole lot."

"Oh, Bardock! You have such a way with words!" she exclaimed, throwing a hand over her forehead dramatically. "But seriously. I was talking with Doctor Briefs the other day. He mentioned that they learned a lot from my pregnancy. I could probably have another without it tearing my insides out."

"I don't like the sound of that 'probably'." he admitted.

O"I'm just throwing things out there! You said you were bored. I for one, can't get enough of you."

"What? No, I'm not saying that!" He blushed.

"Tell you what. Humans are good at making techniques to compensate for their lack of strength, right? They thrive, they adapt." Gine explained.

Bardock shot her a confused look. He couldn't see where she was going. "Aaaaand?"

"Maybe you could learn some. Kakarot learned that comma-thing. Not be bored. And we could work on that whole pup situation."

"I'm not a student." he gruffly stated.

Gine scoffed. "Not a good one, anyway." She knew that challenging him would usually work.

Bardock sighed. "I'll prove you wrong.

Gine smiled at her mate, know she had won. "I'm counting on it."

* * *

Bardock walked out into the compound, dressed in just his sleeveless jumpsuit and boots. The man was still very bored. Then he spotted the desert rat fooling around near the Briefs building.

He laughed heartily, catching the attention of the boy. "What the hell are you doing, boy?!"

Yamcha blushed, stopping his katas. "I'm training!"

Bardock raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Is that what you call that?"

"I'd like to see you do better!"

"Can you just swallow your patheticness? You are the alpha beta male." Bardock taunted.

"Why don't you show me then?"

"What?"

"Show me how to be stronger."

Bardock grinned. Maybe he could use this boy to set up a rivalry for his son. At least for a little while. "Fine. Do as I do. Say nothing."

* * *

Kasava, her brother, and their fellow turtle acolyte Krillin lay around a campfire. They were all exhausted from the day's training special exercise.

The saiyan girl especially so. She hasn't been at it as long as the others. A thought came to her mind as she observed the cosmos. "Kakarot? What do you think Raditz is like? I bet he's like dad."

Kakarot shrugged on the ground. "I don't think we'll ever know. I hate t'say it, but he's probably dead."

"Who's Raditz?" Krillin asked.

"Our long lost brother. Daddy mentioned him a while ago, and the stars just got me thinkin'. Our parents never mention their lives before they came here."

"There's probably a good reason." Kakarot reasoned. "Maybe it just hurts."

Kasava sighed. "I'm tired. Good night."

"Night, Kasava. Night, Krillin."

"Night


	12. Chapter 12: World Tournament! (Part 1)

Six months later signalled the beginning of the World Martial Arts Tournament. That morning, the three turtles and their master, dressed in suits with matching hats, or in Kasava's case a floral dress, set off, flying on a plane to the tournament.

They arrived in the city, taking a taxi to registration. Roshi had to explain that the children were participating, and not his spectating grandchildren. The children were lost in the splendor of the crowds, and Roshi had to move them along. Before long they were called to go to the preliminaries, the old man stopped them.

He pulled a capsule from his pocket, revealing three orange gi. They had a symbol on them that read 'turtle'. The three children were enamored with their gifts. They ran and rushed to get changed, meeting a short while later and then walking to their preliminary blocks.

Needless to say, the children made it to the top eight effortlessly. They were joined with a pterodactyl named Giran, a villager named Nam, surprise contender Yamcha, the smelly Bacterian, and the mysterious Jackie Chun

Just after Kakarot qualified, a teenager approached him. "Hey Kakarot. I heard a couple kids were rising through the ranks and I just knew one of them was you."

"Hey… you." Kakarot awkwardly greeted, standing next to Krillin.

"It's me, Yamcha."

"Oh! I wasn't feeling for energy, and you cut your hair!"

"Yeah. Bulma said it wasn't fashionable in the city."

"Who're these people?" Krillin asked.

"They're my friends who live in West City." he answered.

"Who are you?" Yamcha asked to Krillin,

"I'm the guy he and his sister have been training with."

"I see. It won't be easy to win. Well, it was nice seeing you, but I've got a position to earn."

"See ya."

He turned and walked off, calling over his shoulder. "By the way, your parents, Bulma, Oolong, and Puar are here."

"I know, bye Yamcha." Kakarot waved.

"Speaking of which, I'm eager to meet this 'strongest guy ever' dad of yours." the bald monk remarked, walking away. Krillin came back a short time later, and had qualified. "I wonder if your sister has qualified yet?" he dreamily asked.

The male turtle students walked outside, bumping into Master Roshi and Kasava.

"Oh hey, you boys qualified, right?" she asked.

"Of course I did! Did you know that Yamcha and the others are here?" Kakarot asked back.

"No, I didn't. I can't sense even dad with all these people!" Kasava complained. Her energy sensing left much to be desired as of now.

Luckily for them, their friends and family really stuck out in the crowd. They found them easily, Kasava running up to her parents for a giant hug. "I missed you guys!" she shouted.

"Kakarot!" Gine scolded. "You go away for eight months and I don't hear from you at all?"

"Well, I was really busy training with Krillin." he said, pointing to his friend.

Gine chuckled. Just like his father. "It's alright."

"Your sister wrote to us." Bardock added in. Kakarot began to stammer, and his father slapped him on the back. "It's alright, I was no better when I was your age. How do you like the gi? Orange isn't my color."

"Ha, ha." he laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "It's great, dad."

The siblings went on the greet all of their friends while Krillin stood there, still as a statue, watching Bardock.

"Watcha staring at, baldy?" he joked.

"Uh, um, are you the strongest guy in the world like Kakarot says?"

"I don't like to boast much anymore, but I suppose so. I haven't met anyone stronger than me on this planet."

"Kakarot said you could destroy the moon if you wanted to and there's people stronger than you?"

"The moon?" he laughed. "I could destroy the planet if I sneezed too hard. Haven't you heard the phrase 'there's always a bigger fish'? Of course there are people stronger than me."

"W-will you train me?"

Bardock erupted in laughter once more. "I don't have much training to offer. Tried it with that Yamcha fellow, but he's annoying. Always chasing after the blue girl. Plus, my son's stronger than you and he hasn't even completed his turtle training. So, no."

"I'm pretty strong myself!" Krillin defended.

"Yes, but there's always a bigger fish. If it's worth anything you've got guts. Also, stay away from my daughter." he said, walking away, watching the fire in his eyes extinguish. He didn't notice the reigniting spark of a new fire.

* * *

The finalists were called up to draw numbers for fighting order. The matches were first, Krillin and Bacterian. Second was Jackie Chun vs Yamcha. Third was Nam and Kasava. Last, but not least was Kakarot against Giran.

The first match was a victory by Krillin. He was losing to the fighter's smelly attacks until Kasava reminded him he did, in fact, not have a nose. He won by dodging loogies and passing gas in his smelly opponent's face.

In between matches, the turtles looked for Roshi, but could not find him. The saiyans could smell him nearby, and sense him. It was just too muddled to locate.

I the second match, Jackie Chun came out on top. At the beginning, Bulma wondered who this man was. Kakarot came to the conclusion that he was Master Roshi by singling out his ki. Krillin remarked that he would have to fight his master.

The battle was very one sided. Yamcha gave it his all, but in the end he was knocked out of the ring with a simple kiai.

Next up was Kasava and Nam. The fighters took their places, and the announcer spoke his lines. "...Kasava is the youngest contestant in the history of the tournament."

"Please, little girl, I will give you the opportunity to give up. I will not lose, and I do not want to hurt you." the man said.

"Pal, if I had a zeni for every time I heard that," she paused, counting on her fingers. "I'd have a lot of zeni."

"Very well." he said, dropping into a stance.

Kasava waited for Nam to make a move. After a short time, and he had done nothing, she shot forward like a rocket, fist outstretched. Nam dodged at the last moment and grabbed her arm, slamming her into the tournament floor, face-first. There was a gasp from the audience. "I'm sorry little girl, I didn't want to hurt you."

Kasava ripped her head from the floor, spitting out rocks. "I'm much more durable than that!"

She darted upwards and kicked Nam in the shin, he punched her back. The two furiously exchanged blows. "I should not have underestimated you. I will have to earn my win." he admitted.

He grappled onto Kasava, meeting much resistance. He was shocked when Kasava whipped his bare back hard with her tail. He let out a cry of pain, letting the girl go. "Kasava has a tail?!" the announcer cried.

"I hate it when people underestimate me." she said. "I don't even understand why!"

Nam was about to answer when Kasava punched him in the gut, very hard. The winded man was wide open to the little girl's kick to his legs, and he fell to the floor.

Quickly, he jumped and flipped over her, going in for a kick to her back, but her tail stopped him and tripped him again. He rolled to avoid getting stepped on and jumped up again. "Listen, you've been fun, but I want to move this along." she punched the man in the nape of the neck, knocking out the confused man.

The countdown was over almost as quickly as it began. "And Kasava wins against Nam! What a heated battle! Her brother is up next versus Giran!"

There was a brief intermission before the next battle. The fourth match was… uneventful. Kakarot, in his eagerness to battle his sister, ended the match with a single blow.

The three children were called up to the announcer's table for an interview. "So you are the youngest contestants this year, in a while actually, how old are you?"

"Well I'm ten, Kakarot is almost thirteen and Krillin is thirteen." the little girl answered.

"So I see you are all from the same school? What a very good teacher you must have."

"Yeah. We train under Master Roshi at the turtle school." Krillin stated.

"Wow! Master Roshi? Is that guy even alive?"

"Sort of." Krillin joked.

"Are those tails real?"

"Yup." Kakarot said, showing his off. "My sister and I were born with them."

"Alright let's give a round of applause for three of our semifinalists before it's time for Jackie Chun to fight Krillin!"

The crowd erupted in cheers for the tiny children.

"So, I'm gonna fight our teacher." Krillin gulped.

* * *

The match appeared to be one-sided, on Krillin's side, but time quickly revealed that Roshi was simply playing him. Krillin considered that he didn't want them to win so he could have the prize money for something naughty. Yeah, that certainly would be all the motivation he needed.

After a brilliant display of spectacular techniques, at least for a human, showing off a Kamehameha wave and after images, Chun ended it.

"Master Roshi, why?" Krillin asked.

"I'm not Master Roshi, I'm Jackie Chun."

"The saiyans could sense your energy, there's no fooling them."

"Ah darn. I thought I could trick them with the amount of people here." he explained.

"But, why?"

"Since you've already lost, I'll tell you." he reasoned. "I don't want one of you to win this tournament in case you decide that you're good enough to squander your potential!"

"What? Training with you guys has made me realize martial arts isn't just about picking up girls, that it's about getting better and better too!"

Roshi nodded and smiled. "You've figured it out. Improving and ladies." The defeated Krillin was rolled away on a stretcher.

"Next up! Sibling versus sibling! Kakarot and Kasava!" the announcer cried.

Kakarot and Kasava made their way to the blank white tournament floor, the incomprehensible sound of cheering surrounding them, making the air electric with excitement.

Neither one listened to the announcer's words, just trying to listen for the gong to signal the start.

It did, and the two stared down. Kakarot reasoned that his impatient sister probably wouldn't wait for him to attack if he took long enough.

Seconds passed and his hunch was proved correct as Kasava flew at him, disappearing into an afterimage behind him, he pivoted around and decked his sister in her nose.

She let out a cry of pain, holding her nose. Kakarot skimmed along the floor backwards, putting some distance between them.

Kasava let out a scream as the two met in the middle of the tournament floor, exchanging blows in a brilliant flurry of orange. Her brother tore apart from her, headbutting her in the forehead.

Moving as swiftly as she could, she zoomed up into the sky and began collecting energy. She was very much enraged at the moment.

At the moment she released the purple ki beam, Kakarot copied his father's favorite move, chucking a ki ball at the attack. Kasava used this brief moment of distraction and made several afterimages in front of him, actually going behind him. She gave an incredibly sharp jab to the base of his tail.

Kakarot's eyes dilated and he swiftly chopped around, catching Kasava's limp arm in the elbow, dislocating the joint and cracking the side of her ribs, sending a sickening crunch to echo through the stands.

She let out a haunting, bloodcurdling scream as she sank to the floor, gripping her arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kakarot cried out, reaching out to her.

Kasava fought back tears, stood up weakly, and hovered in the air. "I-I'm not f-finished yet!" was her shaky declaration.

Kakarot sighed and stood up. "You're hurt, please give up or I will."

"No!" she shrieked. "Fight me!" the little girl suddenly coughed up blood and dropped to the ground, Kakarot looking at his feet. The announcer finished his countdown and Kakarot immediately rushed to her side.

"What a brutal match!" the announcer cried. "Since it's getting late, the finals will be held tomorrow! Jackie Chun vs Kakarot!" the crowd's cheers swallowed up any cries of concern from the girl's family.

Following the stretcher, the friends and family of Kakarot met him as they wheeled Kasava into the on-location OR.

Kakarot began to feel incredible remorse and started to tear up. His father approached him and he tried his very best to make his tears go back into his eyes, but it was too late. He set a hand on his son's shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong Kakarot."

This confused him. "Wha? But I put Kasava in the hospital."

"She'll be fine, and she's not angry with you. These kinds of things happen, it's fighting for gods's sakes."

"I know, but she's my sister…"

"That doesn't matter in a fight. She knows the risks of battle, and hitting your tail for that matter, and she was prepared to fight more."

"I like fighting, but there's so much ta be learned." Kakarot said wistfully.

"There's never a day where I don't learn something. Now go, visit with your friends. Your mother and I will see to Kasava."

Kakarot ran over to his friends, who were acting like nothing happened. He reasoned that they understood too. Didn't stop him from feeling very bad about it, but he wasn't in the wrong.

"Oh thank goodness you're here." Krillin whispered. "I was getting very uncomfortable talking to these people I don't know."

"You know, Jackie Chun is master Roshi?" Yamcha blurted out.

"Yeah, I know. I can sense it." Kakarot said.

"I-is your sister alright?" Bulma asked.

"That was pretty brutal." the pig cried.

Puar elbowed him. "She knew the risks, and she was totally going to keep fighting." Yamcha pointed out.

"Where'd you get that, from my dad?" Kakarot joked.

Yamcha turned red in the face. "Well… yeah."

"I know, he's pretty cool." Kakarot admired.

"So what are all of your plans after the tournament?" the blue haired teen asked.

"Well I was going to train with Master Roshi." Yamcha said, getting a nod from Krillin.

"I was thinkin' of tracking down the Dragon Balls." Kakarot piped in.

"They're inactive for another four months." Bulma pointed out.

"Maybe I'll go spend time with my family until then. Master Roshi said he's got nothing more ta teach me."

The group conversed for a while and Bulma treated everyone to dinner. Making their way, to the hotel rooms was fairly easy. Bulma and Puar shared a room and the boys shared another. Kakarot set his bag down and flopped onto one of the two beds. "I'll take this bed and share with Krillin." he said.

"I bet you'd like to share a bed with that fiancee of yours!" Krillin joked, making Kakarot stiffen up.

"Fiancee?" Oolong cried.

"You can't be serious. Really?" Yamcha asked.

Kakarot set about burying his head under several pillows, face pink with embarrassment.

"Yeah, Kasava told me all about her. She's a saiyan like them and her name's Chi-Chi."

Yamcha's eyes widened in surprise. "That little girl you brought back to Fypan Mountain?"

Kakarot shot up. "How'd you know about that? You weren't even there!"

Yamcha's eyes darted. "Puar and I were spying on you then." he sheepishly admitted.

"So you're engaged to the Ox King's daughter?" Oolong clarified.

"Ox King's daughter?!" Krillin exclaimed. "Kasava didn't mention that!"

"Do all you talk about is my sister?" Kakarot jested. "Kasava this, Kasava that."

"Don't try to change the subject, this is about Chi-Chi!" the bald monk scolded, prompting the saiyan to bury his head again.

"W-well when I saved her the Ox king offered for her to become my… m-mate." he choked out. "I didn't say yes or anything!" he added. "When we were leaving she asked me to come back to court her now let's go to bed!"

"Oooh, loverboy." Yamcha joked.

"Shut up, Yamcha why don't ya go make little girls cry again or somethin'!" the saiyan snapped, effectively killing the mood.

* * *

The next morning, Kakarot was up first, despite being the most exhausted. He listened to the birds chirp as he looked out and saw the darkened sky. He propped open the window and flew out towards his sister's energy.

It would appear that overnight they moved her to a hospital elsewhere on the island, so he flew over the dark city, landing in front of the hospital. He went up to the front desk woman and asked where his sister was. He was informed that visiting hours were long over, but due to his small size he feigned tears and was led to her room.

He silently closed the door behind him and stared into the dark room.

"Hey, Kakarot." a weak voice called out. His eyes adjusted and he saw his sister was awake.

"Hey, um how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. You cracked my elbow, my ribs, and dislocated my arm." she pointed out, but not in a sarcastic manner.

"I'm sorry, Kasava."

She awkwardly laughed. "S'fine. It hurt like heck but I'm not mad at you. I'm mad that I lost to you."

"I wasn't tryin' ta hurt you."

"Yes you were. We were fighting, silly."

"Well, I mean not so bad."

She pointed to a scar running along the bottom of her arm. "Now I've got a cool scar like daddy's."

Speaking of daddy, Bardock began to stir in his seat.

"I better get going. I've got a match to win."

"Good luck, Kakarot." she waved, and her brother left the room.

Kakarot jogged out of the hospital and did his warm-ups for several hours, taking an hour to nap before his match.

He was awoken by the announcer's cry

"Starting shortly, Kakarot vs Jackie Chun!"

Sergeant Plopp here, the tournament has mostly been finished! I know there are some complaints that the story feels rushed, that's because I don't want this to be just a retellimg of Dragon Ball. Most of the canon divergence comes after King Piccolo. Happy to see so many are enjoying it! Let me hear from you.

Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13: World Tournament! (Part 2)

The announcer finished his spiel and teacher and pupil stared down. The gong rang and Kakarot wasted no time headbutting the old man, making him spit.

The student backed off and Chun rushed forwardd, prompting the saiyan to leap into the air only to get hit into the ground by the old man.

Kakarot stopped himself at the last moment. So Roshi was playing to win. He'd have to get serious to pull this one off.

Using his distraction, Chun began charging a Kamehameha wave. Kakarot gathered his own quickly, in an attempt to cancel it, not to win.

The two cried "Ha!" and the beams met, cancelling one another out. The announcer commented on the signature move of the turtle style.

So this guy really was Roshi. As if he couldn't be more sure.

Chun and the boy wordlessly stared at one another once again, and he disappeared into two afterimages. Kakarot was smarter than this, and turned to find Roshi behind him. He quickly hurled a ball of ki and the man, hitting him dead on.

Roshi fell to the ground and got up, stumbling and fumbling his way around, to Kakarot's confusion. Did he hit him too hard? Roshi took advantage of the boy's confusion and kicked him down.

Kakarot shot up,and angrily hurled two ki balls that Chun dodged. The old man rushed forward, attempting to hit the boy with a flurry of attacks, but Kakarot dodged them all.

Roshi began to charge an attack, electricity crackling over his hands.

Kakarot couldn't feel any energy being built up and had a miniature panic attack. He quickly gathered a white ki ball into the air and threw it up, very high. He cried out "Burst open and mix!" just as the attack was fired and he was trapped by electricity.

"Give up!" Chun shouted.

"Never!" Kakarot retorted. He struggled for a while, before deciding he had no choice. He looked up at his moon ball and quickly broke free of the electric trap. The boy sprouted hair all over his body and grew much, much larger

Roshi looked on in awe as the ape stared down at him. The announcer was shouting and people were screaming and leaving the stands in fear.

"YOU GIVE UP!" the ape bellowed. He made a grab for the man, but he dodged at the last moment. That was a bit close. Kakarot screamed as he chased Chun around, the man narrowly dodging every time.

Kakarot screamed in frustration as he began to lose control. He had some training, but had nowhere near the experience his father had. The ape forgot all about Roshi as he began to smash the buildings.

Roshi thought he heard something about the ki ball in the sky, so he flexed and he bulked up considerably. He charged his best Kamehameha yet and released it into the moon ball.

Kakarot grew limp and fell to the ground, shrinking. Roshi shrunk down as well and stared at the boy, panting. Their eyes met and Kakarot hopped up, growling.

He was unbelievably mad that hadn't worked. And he was hungry. And tired. He just wanted this battle to end, no matter the outcome.

Roshi began to charge an attack and the boy closed his eyes, bracing himself. The attack never came.

Kakarot laughed and assumed a position tiredly.

"Let's decide this with some good old fashioned martial arts."

The two exchanged furious blows for a good twenty minutes. Both broke from each other and nodded. They jumped towards each other, foot outstretched, and Kakarot used what little ki he had left to propel himself faster. They met in the middle, each contender's foot hitting the other's head.

Both went to the floor. "Oh! This appears to be a double knockout folks!" the announcer commented. "In cases like these, the first to get up and declare 'I am the champion' will be the victor!"

Kakarot lay on the ground, panting. He saw Roshi get up. "I am the…" he got out, before he fell to the ground.

Kakarot slowly got up, learning from Roshi's mistake. "I am the champion!" he declared. The boy then proceeded to fall to the ground as well, his head hitting the tile giving him the final push into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kakarot slowly woke up, rubbing his face and forehead. He opened his eyes to be met with the face of his mother.

"Hey there, champ. How ya feeling?" she joked.

"Pretty head-hurty." he groggily replied, turning his head over.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Well most everyone went home. Krillin went with Yamcha and Roshi to train. Bulma went back home with Oolong, your father is at the cafeteria," she pointed over her shoulder. "and your sister is over there."

"I won the tournament, right?"

Gine smiled. "You sure did. That was a pretty good fight. Your father and I already put the money in a bank to save up for your future."

"Thanks. I don't really know what I'd do with it."

"It was no problem."

Kakarot became distracted looking at his wrist and paled. "Is that an IV?" he gulped.

"Yes, you've been out for a day. You exhausted yourself."

He shook and closed his eyes. "When can I leave?"

His mother laughed at his irrational fear of needles. "Very soon."

* * *

Kakarot and his family returned home to West City the next day, Kakarot glad to be out of there. His sister had a casted up arm and a bandaged up torso.

The boy explained to his family that he would stay with them for a while, but leave to collect the Dragon Balls when they became active again. The saiyans did many family activities, much to Bardock's annoyance.

They celebrated Kakarot's birthday, and he received a Dragon Radar from Bulma, a nice new orange bag to carry stuff for his adventure from his sister, his mother a pair of new black boots, and his father a lesson on saiyan courtship and puberty.

The saiyan realising the gestures he exchanged with the Ox princess, was very embarrassed. When the four months was up, he left the compound with his sister, waving goodbye to his parents. "So what are we gonna wish for?" Kasava asked as they flew away.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that."

"You wanna be taller than me?" she teased.

"That's a dumb wish! Dad said I'll hit my growth spurt when I'm a little older and be waaaaay taller than you." he angrily replied.

"Well, I'm not hearing you come up with a better one!" the ten year old retorted.

"Why don't we wish for a…" Kakarot droned. "Yeah, I got nothin'"

"Why don't we just keep them around for an emergency."

"That might just attract guys like Pilaf." he pointed out.

"Hmm. So we gotta think of a wish…"

The siblings flew for hours before Kakarot cut the silence. "It's down there!" he said, pointing. The children touched down near a pair of people, a cowboy and a fox man. "Hey, you kids better get out of here, or we'll kill you."

The saiyans ignored the men, walking along until Kakarot spotted the six-star ball lying between two rocks. "Alright!. One down, six to go."

The two men ran towards the two children. "That must be the Dragon Ball!"

"How do you know about it?

"That doesn't matter. Give the ball to us!" the fox said, pointing his gun at the children.

"What do ya want it for?" Kakarot asked, not afraid at all.

"Give it to us or I'll kill your sister!"

Kasava stuck her tongue out at the man, and the other one dove towards her brother for the Ball. Kakarot sent the man flying into the sky with a punch.

The fox man stayed true to his promise and opened fire on the little girl. She ducked out of the way of the bullets and socked the man with equal force, sending him flying as well.

"See what I meant? Those guys were up to no good, probably." Kakarot noted. The girl nodded and they took to the skies. All was calm for a few minutes until a rocket nearly passed Kakarot.

The boy turned around, scowling and threw a massive energy ball in the direction it came. They then resumed their flight.


	14. Chapter 14: Snow Day

Their next ball was to the north. Kasava didn't particularly like the cold. She immediately noticed it as they went further, the cold nipping at their skin.

"It's g-getting really cold. Can we stop somewhere to g-get warm?" she shivered.

"No, we're gettin' close!" he shouted. He was very cold as well, but he wouldn't let that stop him.

Kasava surveyed the white void below her, her eyes growing droopy as she caught sight of her own breath. "I-I'm just gonna take a nap…" the saiyan said, beginning to quickly lose elevation.

"No!" Kakarot called, diving down after her. In a mix of haste and and the cold making him not think straight, he blasted into the snow, releasing ki around him. His last thoughts before he fell asleep too were of his sister.

* * *

Kasava raised her droopy eyelids to see a girl with red hair looking at her in awe. "Do I have somethin' on my face?" she slurred.

"Here , have some hot chocolate to warm up." a woman said, handing her a mug.

The tired girl immediately complied, letting the warm sweet drink run down her throat. "Where am I?" she asked. The saiyan looked around, seeing that she was wrapped in a blanket next to her brother, who was starting to stir. The two were in front of a fireplace in a dimly lit home.

"My name's Suno. You're in Jingle village. I found you and that boy in the snow when I was walking." the girl sweetly replied.

"My daughter brought you both here all by herself."

"Thanks." Kakarot groggily added in.

"What were two little kids doing out in the snow underdressed anyway?"

"We aren't just two little kids!" Kasava defended. "My brother's the World Martial Arts Champion, Kakarot!"

"Kasava…" the champ said, running a hand down his face, embarrassed.

The woman giggled. "Well, world champ or not, that doesn't answer my question."

"Well, my sister isn't lyin'. I am the champ, but we were looking for the Dragon Balls." he answered, trying to repair his hurt pride.

This made the woman and child tense. "Y-you aren't Red Ribbon Army, are you?" Suno asked.

"Red what?" Kasava said. Then she remembered the soldier people from earlier. "Oh, the soldier guys?"

"Does that mean that these Ribbon guys wanna wish for somethin'?" Kakarot asked.

"I don't know. Why are you looking for them?"

"We're trying to figure that out. They grant a wish, but we can't think of anything. We're more going for the journey part." the saiyan girl answered.

"They must be up to no good." the mother commented.

"There's one nearby." Kakarot said, looking at his radar.

"They have all the men in the village working to find them." Suno explained. "Even my daddy…"

"Is no one strong enough to beat them?" Kakarot asked.

"No, they're really strong!" she said, pointing out the window towards a gigantic tower. "They took the mayor hostage to make sure no one did anything."

"They aren't too tough, we fought a bunch of 'em in a forest." Kasava boredly droned.

Kakarot hopped up. "Yup. We'll go take care of 'em."

Suno rushed and pulled on his arm. "No, you can't! It's much too dangerous."

"Yeah, but not for me. I'm bulletproof." he said, pounding his chest armor.

Just then, two men burst through the door, guns pointed at them. "Wanna see?" he asked. "Hey you, shoot me." he said, pointing at one man. So he complied and Kakarot snatched the bullet out of the air. "See? Don't worry about me." He swiftly punched both men, sending them out into the snow.

"Wha-What?" the mother asked.

"I guess so." Suno muttered.

The mother and child lent the saiyans many layers of winter clothing to go over their clothes. The saiyans darted out the door bundled up, and ran toward Muscle Tower.

"Those kids are weird." Suno remarked.

"But they're good-weird kids." her mother giggled.

* * *

Kakarot took the lead, with the cold Kasava following. As they were about fifty paces from the door, it opened and many soldiers spilled out. Kakarot dispatched them with a swipe of his hand, knocking them over with a kiai.

Taking advantage of this, the siblings ran and the gate closed. They began to survey the ominous tower, when a voice cut through. "What do you want from this place?" it echoed.

"We've come for the Mayor." Kasava shouted.

"The mayor is on the top floor, if you can make it that far." there was a brief pause and the gate opened. "Come in, children."

Four men awaited them and the bored Kakarot send four ki balls into them, acting like a solid, they sent the men into the walls. "Is that all you've got?"

There was silence, and a door to a stairwell opened. The children were very hot suddenly and removed their winter clothes; They ran up the stairs and were met with a very large man with sunglasses.

"Welcome to the second floor, I am-"

"No talkin' let's just fight." Kakarot suggested, dropping into a stance.

"Very well." the man sighed.

The two stared off, sizing the other up, before Kasava extended her arm, forming her fingers into a gun shape, and releasing a pink beam of ki from her hand into the man's head.

The hole began to smoke and spark and the man fell over. A scream of terror was heard over the P.A system.

Kakarot whipped around, about to tell his sister off, when she interrupted him. "This place is cold. Can't we just rush through it and go to a warmer place?" she asked sweetly.

"Fine." Kakarot sighed. He shot a blast at the ceiling, and it went through it. And the next one. And so on until it the sky was seen. A very audible screech of terror was heard.

Kasava took the lead, flying up to the top floor. Kakarot took his place at her side, hovering. They saw a scared looking ninja and man with gray hair, cowering. "Quick Murasaki, the android!" the man called.

The ninja fumbled around with a remote and a cage elevated in the wall, opening up to reveal a Frankenstein's monster-like man. "Beat the children to death!" he cried.

The android looked at the fearless children. Then he looked at Murasaki. "No."

"What do you mean, no?" the sweatered man cried. "The Red Ribbon Army were your creators! Now kill those children to protect us!"

"No, I cannot harm innocents. I will not let you harm anyone."

Murasaki threatened the android with a button, but a well-placed ki beam destroyed it.

"Thanks for not making us hurt you, mister." Kasava said to the android. She turned to the men. "Now, give us the mayor and get lost."

"I am android eight." the android called.

"That's neat. I'm Kasava and this is Kakarot. Now, the mayor?"

"You'll regret the day you messed with General White." the man said, picking his comrade up and walking to another room.

"That's more like it." Kakarot cheered. He was glad to be breezing through this place.

They were led into a room, and General White uncaged the mayor. Faster than they could react, he pulled a gun out of his back pocket and aimed it at the mayor's head.

Kasava groaned. "Stop it!" Eight cried.

White laughed. "I don't care if he kills me, just beat him up and save the village!" the mayor cried. "But if I could live that'd be okay, too."

"Turn around." White demanded of Kakarot. So he complied. The general fired and shot Kakarot in the head, knocking him over.

"Kakarot!" Eight cried, enraged. He decided to swear off nonviolence for just a moment. The android rushed the ninja and White, prompting the latter to fire at him. Eight took it unscathed and tackled both men through the wall, stopping as they flew out the tower.

"Eight! Are you okay?" Kakarot asked, surprising the android.

"Yes, but, you are?"

"Okay. I'm bulletproof, like you."

"You are an android, too? What is your designation?"

"No, my sister and I aren't androids. We're…. Martial artists."

* * *

The happy band headed down to the base of the tower through the wall-hole. They trudged through the snow as Kasava noted she was cold. Kakarot turned around and fired a blast, destroying the tower, much to the mayor's shock.

The villagers threw a feast in their honor. "Wait, what about the Dragon Ball?" Kasava asked.

"This?" Eight asked, pulling the two star ball out of his pocket.

"Yes, can we have it?" Kakarot asked.

"I do not see why not." he noted, handing the ball to the little saiyan. "The general was going to kill the villagers when he got it, so I hid it."

"Will you three come live with me as this village's protector? I'd be honored if you would, world champion." The mayor said, stroking Kakarot's pride.

"No, my sister and I have some work to do. Plus we've got family."

"And he's got a fiancee." Kasava added, making Kakarot blush. She could have sworn she heard a girl say 'darn' and laughed.

* * *

They went back to Suno's house to sleep. Android eight and Kakarot on the floor, and Kasava sharing Suno's bed. The next morning the children were met with the villagers, who were ready to give them a send-off.

"How will you get to where you must next?" the mayor asked. "Will you walk?"

"Of course not. We'll fly!" Kasava pointed out.

They waved to everyone.

Then the two zoomed off, leaving many confused villagers


	15. Chapter 15: Red Ribbon Blues!

Kakarot and Kasava continued on their way, looking for the third Dragon Ball. They were flying over the ocean when Kasava, holding the radar, told her brother to stop. "We're right over the Dragon Ball!" she shouted.

"Are you sure? It's in th'ocean?

Kasava nodded.

"Great, I can't breathe underwater, can you?" he joked.

Kasava giggled. "No, Master Roshi's nearby. Let's go to his house to see if he can help."

* * *

The siblings touched down on the island, greeting Turtle, and Roshi immediately came outside.

"Hey, champ, how are ya? Haven't seen you since you beat me."

"I'm okay," he gestured to his sister. "We've been hunting Dragon Balls to get stronger."

"So Krillin has told me." he nodded.

"Our next one is underwater and we were wondering if we could borrow your submarine or somethin'" Kasava chimed in.

"Oh yes, of course. Just, Krillin, Yamcha, and Launch took it to go shopping."

The three visited until their other friends arrived. They exchanged greetings, and Krillin and Yamcha were brought up to speed.

"Underwater, what if there's pirate treasure or something?" Krillin remarked.

"It would be a pretty good place to stash goodies." the bandit said, offering his two cents.

Roshi gave the sibling the submarine capsule. "Bring it back without a scratch, okay?"

Kasava nodded.

"Hey, can we go with Kasava?" Krillin asked.

"Just Kasava?" Yamcha joked.

"I suppose that'd be alright. Just be back before dinner."

The submarine, piloted by Yamcha, skimmed along the ocean. They dipped into the ocean and submerged over where Kasava said the ball was. They reached the ocean floor, finding no ball.

At this point everyone was looking through frantically. "The radar says it should be there!" she said, pointing. It was there they noticed a small crevice running along the ocean floor.

"Oh, we can't fit in there!" Krillin exclaimed..

Yamcha pointed on a chart. "Looks like there's a cave entrance we can use near here." he said, taking the reigns. They began towards the entrance, seeing it.

Torpedoes rushed past the submarine. "Why is that submarine firing on us?" Kakarot wondered.

"Maybe it's the Red Ribbon Army again." Kasava casually guessed.

"The what?!" Krillin and Yamcha screamed.

"They're looking for the Dragon Balls too." she said.

"What did you do?!" Yamcha cried.

They ducked into the cave, glad that the larger submarine was too big. They thought they were in the clear, but soon they were being pursued again. They evaded them long enough to gain a headstart in surfacing at a dead end air pocket. The four capsulized their submarine and took off running down the rocky hall. They didn't look back, but heard a lot of heavy footsteps in pursuit.

Kakarot stopped. "Wait! Why are we running? We destroyed these guys at Jingle Village!"

The rest of them stopped and took positions, and a very military looking blond man rounded the corner, flanked by soldiers.

"Fall back.." he effeminately called. "This is no ordinary enemy."

"What? It's just a bunch of kids!"

"Yes, the same who wiped out Silver and White companies! Not to mention their allies on the surface took out B company!" he shrieked. "All of you fall back. I can, and will take care of the boy." They backed off into the darkness, staying at a reasonable distance.

The children were glad that they didn't have to fight. They simply couldn't go all out in the dark cave. "Is it me or is it getting darker?" Krillin asked.

Seeing a light switch above a skeleton, Kakarot smirked. "Oh look, a light switch." he said, picking the skull up.

"What? Stop joking." Yamcha warned.

He flipped the switch and phased in front of his sister, causing her to scream.

"Wh-where did you get that?" she asked.

He pointed to the pirate skeleton. "Oh boy! A pirate, there's bound to be treasure! We'll be rich!" Krillin said, running off.

"I already am." Kakarot noted.

Krillin came to a hallway covered in hundreds of holes and thought nothing of it as he ran forward. A spear came shooting out and was en route to the inside of his skull before Kakarot grabbed it and stopped it. "Th-thanks" he gulped.

"Didja learn nothing?" he teased. The saiyans grabbed their friends under the armpits, Krillin being more than happy to be carried by Kasava, and flew to the other side.

They kept walking and came to a massive, sprawling harbor. The thing was filled with boats, submarines, cars, and any other vehicle under the sun. Well, fluorescent lights. More remarks about treasure and they headed in. "This must've been a pirate base." Yamcha admired.

"I sense something, and it's not the Red Ribbon guys, because they've been hangin' back." Kakarot noted. As if on cue, a giant skeleton robot wielding a sword crashed through a wall.

The humans were scared, but Kasava just sighed. Repeating what she had done to Major Metallitron, she fired a thin beam through the robot's head, uneventfully ending it. The beam went forward, and shattered the top of a pillar. "uh-oh ." the girl squeaked.

"Uh-oh is right! Let's go!" Yamcha said, gathering his charges and beginning their escape. They ran down a hallway, coming to a fork. They all rushed to the right, coming to a pool. They stripped to their undergarments. They dove in, resurfacing some time later in front of a chest. The group was very excited about it, but Blue snuck up on them.

"That treasure is property of the Red Ribbon army." he declared.

"No, it's definitely mine." Krillin retorted.

"Blue, I'm cold." Kasava said sweetly.

"A-and?" he asked, taken aback.

"Do y'know what happened to the big snow tower when I got cold?" she asked, seriously creeping him out.

"M-Muscle Tower?" he asked, thoroughly afraid now.

"That's the one." Kakarot said.

Krillin and Yamcha stared in awe of how scary the girl could be.

"I blew it up because I wanted to leave." she said.

Blue quelled his shaking. "I'm on a whole different level from General White!"

Kasava shrugged, and aimed a ki blast at the ceiling, but she couldn't release it.

"I have psychic powers!" he cried.

Kakarot flew and punched him in the head, knocking him out, prompting his sister to involuntary release the ball, making the cave collapse on Blue. "Guess he wasn't focused." he reasoned

The cave began crumbling more, and they decided to swim back to the harbor. Kakarot told them he would grab the Dragon Ball. He hung back behind slightly, finding the three-star ball and rushing to join them. They all piled into the submarine and Yamcha took off.

The rocks falling were becoming a hindrance, so Krillin thought of a way to get them out. He faced the back end of the vehicle and steeled himself. He went over his breathing exercises and began to charge a Kamehameha wave for the first time. His friends cheered him on as he shot out the windshield and propelled them to the surface. He soaked in the praise and Kasava picked him up while her brother got Yamcha.

* * *

They arrived at Kame house, seeing the remains of a battle. Debris everywhere and even a small plane on the beach.

"Where's my sub?" Roshi asked.

"We broke it." Kasava answered.

"You what?!" he cried.

"But it's okay." she said, pulling a diamond from her hair. "This has gotta be worth somethin'"

Roshi eyed the brilliant gem. It had to be worth a very big fortune. Roshi took it in his bony hands and began laughing. "Think of all the strippers!" he cried, bouncing around.

"What?" Kasava asked.

"Nothin'" Kakarot said quickly.

"So what happened?" the old man asked, calming down.

The four recalled their tale with the Red Ribbon army, the saiyans explaining their previous run-ins. Roshi gave them some spare turtle gi's.

"Those are some dangerous folk." Roshi concluded out loud. "You two have had no trouble." he said to the saiyans. "Just be careful."

The two saiyans hovered in the air, waving. "Sorry about the submarine!" They received farewells and took off into the sky.

* * *

Kasava and Kakarot flew through the sky, making incredible time. From a distance, Kakarot spotted a plane. Upon further inspection they found that it was Red Ribbon, and that someone small was crying inside.

They caught up to the plane and landed on the wings, scaring the pilot. Kakarot gave a wave as he kicked the tiger man out the window. Kasava grabbed the crying native child. He blubbered many thank you's and they landed in front of a much larger version of the boy.

"Many thanks, travellers. I am very grateful you saved Upa." the man smiled. "What are your names?

"I'm Kakarot and this is Kasava…" he paused, waiting for the man's name, which was Bora. "No problem. It was the right thing, plus we don't like those Red Ribbon guys."

It was then that Kasava noticed something familiar in the large man's hand. She pointed. "Hey, can I see that?" she asked.

He looked to his hand. "This? Sure." Bora said, tossing it to the girl.

She caught it and beamed. "It's a Dragon Ball!" she cried. And it was. It was the four-star ball they had received from Gohan a year prior.

"What's so special about it?" the child asked.

"Well, if you collect seven of 'em you get a wish." Kakarot explained.

Bora seized up. "What is it you children plan to wish for?" he asked, a little hostile.

"We don't know yet." she elaborated. "We might just hang onto them in case somethin' bad happens."

"Or to protect 'em from bad guys like the Red Ribbon army." Kakarot added.

Bora relaxed. "I see. My family knows a thing or two about protecting things." he said motioning to the tall thin tower a ways away.

"I was gonna ask about that." she said,

"It is called Korin Tower, and it reaches far into the heavens. It is what this land is named after. My ancestors have protected it for generations."

"Wow! What's up there?" Kakarot excitedly asked.

"A great martial arts master. If you drink the Super Holy Water he possesses, your power becomes increased exponentially." he regaled.

This piqued their interests. "Have you ever climbed it?"

"I attempted it when I was a child."

The saiyans sized the tower up, for it really did reach far into the clouds.

"I don't know 'bout you, Kasava, but I want to climb that thing. I can't stop thinking about y'know, getting up there and really climbing it."

"Yup." she agreed. Kasava jumped onto the pillar and grasped it with her limbs. They started their climb, but were interrupted when a pillar almost crashed into them, and an odd man with a long braid jumped off it, hands clasped behind his back.

"Who the hell are you?" Bora asked.

The man laughed, half nasally, half cranky old man. "I am Mercenary Tao, the number one assassin in the world!" he declared, then looked at Kakarot. "And you are the number one martial artist in the world."

"Not true," he began, but Bora cut him off.

"What would a killer want from the Korin Holy Land?"

Tao laughed again, pointing at the children. "Not the land, the children. The Red Ribbon Army has contracted me to kill you. Normally, you would be dead and I wouldn't tell you that. However, it's not every Day the strongest fighter on earth is your contract ."

In the blink of an eye, Tao was behind Bora and fired a yellow beam through the man's heart, killing him instantly. He fell to the ground with a resounding thud. Upa began to bawl at this, and Kakarot jumped up, aiming a kick at the mercenary's head.

Tao backhanded the saiyan into the tower, and charged another beam. Before Kakarot could recover, he fired it right through the turtle symbol on Kasava's chest. Kakarot looked on in horror as his sister clutched the wound and fell over, rasping.

The enraged Kakarot gathered energy in his cupped hands. He released it as Tao did, cancelling out the blast but knocking him over. "Looks like I'm the world champion" Tao taunted.

The mercenary walked over to the girl, and grabbed the bag in her possession, taking the Dragon Balls. He walked in front of the shocked and scared Upa, taunting him. Throwing the pillar he arrived on into the air, he jumped on it and sailed away.

* * *

Kakarot awoke, panicked, because Upa was burying him. "What are you doin'?!" he cried, scaring the boy.

"I-I was burying you and your sister with my… p-apa." he said.

Kakarot looked over to see his still breathing sister, bleeding out into the dirt. She had a nasty hole in her, but it was just in her side. He frantically tore the shirt part of his gi and yelled at Upa to get help. He wadded the shirt up and applied pressure to the wound.

Shortly, a gathering of villagers arrived to help the little girl. Kakarot decided to just stay out of their way and looked to Upa, who was being comforted by a woman, presumably his mother. "Hey Upa! I know what to wish for. I'm gonna revive your dad. Just you wait!" The saiyan looked up at the tower, and angrily sped up it, reaching a small palace-like building at the top.

The boy wandered around, and a voice called for him to come upstairs. He followed a staircase up onto a gazebo structure with ornate decoration. He was shocked when a white cat with a staff greeted him. "You got up here pretty quickly."

"Where's the master with the Holy Water?"

The cat turned around and recoiled. "Bardock? Why are you a child?!"

This confused the boy. "Bardock's my dad. I'm Kakarot." he began to explain and ask questions, but the cat cut him off.

"I am Master Korin. Your father came up here twelve years ago. He said you'd be coming. I know why you're here but I'll tell you what I told him. You're too strong for the Holy Water."

"How can I be too strong for a magic potion?" he asked.

The cat laughed. "The water isn't what gives you a power-up, it's the struggle to get it. Normally, I'd have you try to get it while I kept it from you, but you are much faster than me."

Kakarot grunted in frustration. "How am I supposed to defeat Tao now?" he grumbled.

"Your father said to give you these." he said, giving the boy a sack. "and remind you of something called a 'zenkai boost'."

Kakarot rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah, but what's in the bag?"

"Senzu beans. They fill your belly up for ten days and heal you to full health. But, they probably won't fill you up. Especially you."

Kakarot ate a bean and waved to the cat, standing on the railing. "Thanks, Korin. I won't forget this."

The cat sighed. "I know you won't. See you when you want my beans."

He dropped off the tower with a single question in mind. How did his father know he was going to Korin's twelve years in advance? How could he possibly know? Various scenarios ran rampant in his mind, but then he touched down, shocking the people below.

Ignoring the crowd, he pushed through to find several 'healers' if you will. Shoving past them too, he crushed a bean in his hand, put it in the girl's mouth, and coaxed her to swallow.

She woke up angrily, looking at her brother. "Where's the Tao guy? I got a bunch of bones to pick with him."

A pillar crashed nearby again, scaring the villagers, prompting them to flee.

"Speak of th' devil." Kakarot said, angrily.

"Ah! I killed you children. How are you alive?!" he screeched.

"I'm made of tough stuff!" Kasava cried.

"No matter. Give me the Dragon Ball and I'll let you live."

"Dragon Ball? Kakarot said, reaching into his bag. He pulled out the three-star ball and laughed. "So we still had one."

"I will count to three, and then I will show no mercy."

Kakarot and Kasava both took up fighting stances. "He hurt me, Kakarot. I want him." the girl seethed. He backed down and stood away.

"Fine, I guess I'll kill you again."

"Let's hope you can give it a better attempt." she retorted.

The mercenary fired another Dodonpa, but the girl was able to dodge it.

"I can do that too." she stated. She gathered her own energy and fired it. "Adonde vas!" she cried, sending it into the man's braid, severing it.

"It's the Dodonpa!" he screeched. "My hair! You'll pay for that you little rat!"

He flew forward and swiftly struck Kasava multiple times, but she eventually got his pattern down and started to block them. On the offensive, the girl quickly overwhelmed the assassin, making him scared.

He dropped to his knees. "Please forgive me! I'm sorry, just don't kill me!"

She smiled sweetly. "Okay!" Her face dropped. "No promises about beating the crap out of you, alright?"

"N-no please I beg for forgiveness. But how did you get so strong?"

"Surviving near-death experiences make us stronger." her brother added.

Tao scowled and backflipped. "That information is useless to me!" he cried.

The boy sent a ball of ki into his stomach, it carried him away shrieking and exploded. He looked over to the pillar, finding the bag with the remaining balls in it, and tossed it to his sister.

Upa came out of hiding and looked at the siblings. "Thank you." he uttered.

Kakarot nodded at the boy. "We'll revive your father. I promise."

The two zoomed off and began their next hunt. "The radar says there's two balls in the same place."

"Maybe it's the Red Ribbon base?" Kasava wondered.

"That'd make sense."

"So tell me about those beans."

Kakarot told her of Korin, their father, and the beans.

"That's weird. How could daddy know we'd be coming twelve years before we did?!" she cried.

"That's what I thought. Let's just ask him later."

"Next stop, those two Dragon Balls!" Kasava declared.

* * *

In honor of receiving 10,000 views, I decided to release this chapter early. In addition, what is something you would like to see? I'll write a filler chapter based on either the best idea, or the idea that comes up the most. So, thank you for 10k views, and pm or include the filler idea in your review. This probably won't happen until another milestone, so make it count. Thank you,

Sergeant Plopp


	16. Chapter 16: Fortune-Telling!

Kakarot and Kasava lounged around a campfire, eating roasted meat. They were surrounded by rubble and burning buildings. You see, the two had 'infiltrated' the Red Ribbon Army's base.

Of course, they were met with resistance. Not much they couldn't handle, so it really was a slaughter reminiscent of their father's past. They easily stormed the base. They dispatched anyone they came across and collected the last two Dragon Balls quickly.

Only one man had given them any difficulty, the new leader, Commander Black. Even he was easily defeated with their new power.

"The others are here." Kasava noted, food in her mouth still.

Kakarot nodded then swallowed. "Even Bulma and Oolong."

The aforementioned friends slowly came around a corner, marvelling at the destruction. Oolong pointed at the kids, taking note of Kasava's bloody gi. "Did you do all this?!"

The little girl smiled and nodded rapidly. She held up two Dragon Balls. "We got what we came here for, and stopped bad guys."

Bulma came rushing to the bloodied girl, fussing. "Are you okay? What happened."

"Calm down, Bulma. Mercenary Tao just blasted her."

"Mercenary Tao?!" the rest of the crew shouted.

"Yeah we had a run in with him near Korin Tower. I got these," he said, holding up the senzu. "from Korin and saved Kasava."

"So you climbed Korin tower? That took me three years!" Roshi exclaimed. "But I guess I should have expected it."

"Yeah, considering they can fly!" Oolong nasally pointed out.

"That's the weirdest part. Korin said my dad told him we'd come." Kakarot remarked.

"Well I'm glad you're okay, Kasava." Krillin said.

Kasava rolled her eyes. "Krillin, can we go talk over there?" she said, pointing to a spot out of earshot from the others.

They walked over, leaving the others to converse.

"So what brings you guys here?" Kakarot asked.

"We thought we'd give you some help." Yamcha said.

"Didn't need it, but thanks."

"No kidding." the blonde Launch snorted. "Didn't save half of a baby's ass for me to kick."

"Hey, Bulma, the radar isn't showing the last ball."

The blue haired genius walked over to the boy. She sat down and began fiddling with the insides of the machine. Her hands moved quick as lightning as she attempted to fix it. Sighing in frustration, she turned the radar over and observed the readings. "It's not broken. Maybe something ate it. The waves they give off can't be detected through living things."

"Why would someone eat a Dragon Ball?" Krillin asked.

"I said something, not someone. Maybe it was a hippo or dinosaur or something."

* * *

Kasava sat down on a slab of concrete, motioning for Krillin to do the same. "Look Krillin, I know you like me, but I don't like you the same way."

Krillin deflated. "Really?" he asked.

She nodded. "You're a funny guy, but I think I'd only like a guy who'd be able to beat me. Doesn't feel right." she explained. "We can still be friends. Please just don't chase me anymore. I don't mean to hurt you."

Krillin slowly nodded his head. "I get it. Thanks for telling me."

They stood up and walked over to their friends.

Bulma got the two up to speed, and it would appear that they would be visiting a fortune-teller to see where the Dragon Ball was, minus Launch, Oolong, and Roshi.

Krillin, Kasava, Kakarot, Bulma, Yamcha, and Puar piled into one of the blue haired girl's jet flyers and they set off, using the map Roshi provided for them to get to Baba.

Krillin and Yamcha joked with Puar about Bulma, while Kasava and her brother sat towards the back, in deep thought.

Once again, they had a feeling that their father had more than meets the eye going on. Maybe he just went there and suspected his children would arrive sooner or later. But then again, having him give them beans and reminding Kakarot about their extraordinary power-up ability? That alluded to a bigger picture they couldn't see. Only Kakarot reasoned this far however, because his sister was missing some vital points of his story.

"Right, Kakarot?" Krillin asked, pulling the saiyan out of concentration.

"W-what?" he questioned. "I wasn't payin' attention to you."

"Oh, I was telling the story of when Launch almost cut your tail off 'cause you walked in on her in the bathroom."

Kakarot's face scrunched up in discomfort as he and his sister grabbed their tails protectively. "It was horrible." he said, eliciting a chorus of laughter in response.

Kasava's head snapped towards the window. "Daddy's coming this way with momma." she noted.

Due to the sheer power Bardock exuded, the human fighters were beginning to develop some ki sense, and even their untrained senses could detect him.

"I wonder why." Puar squeaked. She found the man to be very intimidating.

"He showed up to help us get the seventh ball last time." Yamcha noted

"I wonder why that is…" Kakarot asked to no one in particular, his thoughts going back to the mysteries of his father.

They continued on as Bardock closed in with his mate. Eventually they landed in the town closest to Baba, in order to get the saiyans new clothes. Kakarot and Kasava still had ripped and bloody clothing respectively.

The parents were so close to them that they decided to simply wait. It was soon after that the two touched down and greeted their friends, hugging their children.

"What happened to you?" Gine fussed, looking over her child.

"I got shot through the tummy by a Red Ribbon Army assassin." she explained, prompting Gine to fuss even more.

"But, she's okay." Bardock pointed out.

"Yeah, thanks to you, dad." Kakarot said, looking at his father confusedly. "Korin told me that you gave him instructions."

Bardock cursed. "I thought I told him not to tell you I told him."

"What's that about, dad."

"I can see the future." he remarked begrudgingly, causing everyone to gasp.

"Like fortune teller Baba?" Kasava asked.

"No, I can't control it. End of story." he grumpily replied. He threw a capsule on the ground, a blanket with new armor for his children appearing. "Put it on, then let's go."

The children complied, more confused than ever. The group resumed their flight, arriving at a desert palace suspended over a lake. "How come we always go to castles?" Kasava remarked.

They spotted a group of people waiting to go in, and a pink ghost appeared. "Hello! Are the eight of you here to see Baba?" it asked.

"Yeah, are you her?" Bardock asked.

"No, I would ask that you wait in line behind these people and wait your turn."

Bardock rolled his eyes, prompting his mate to glare at him. They waited, and a rich-looking couple walked out the doors with a smile. The group in front entered, and came out, very beaten up, several minutes later. "Please enter." the ghost commanded.

They went inside, Puar very afraid, Gine clinging to her mate's arm. Their fear turned to confusion as they were brought before an old hag dressed as a witch sitting atop a floating crystal ball. "Are you Baby?" Kakarot blurted.

"It's Baba! And to get your fortune, it costs ten million zeni."

They all groaned. None of them had that kind of money just lying around for use. Bulma did, but even her carefree parents would kill her for using that much on something so trivial.

"No money? That's fine. Come this way." Baba said, leading them into a fighting ring suspended above the lake. "You fight my five fighters, win, and I'll tell your fortune." She got a look of surprise on her face before calming it. "Tell you what, I'll also train you in using your power." she added in, pointing at Bardock.

"No thanks, I don't get trained by anyone."

Gine punched her mate in the arm. "It could come in handy!" she pointed out.

He grumbled. "I don't like it…"

"Clearly." Bulma jabbed.

"But I'll do it just in case."

"We'll see. You still have to beat my fighters!"

Bulma got lost in thought. She snapped her fingers. "If you're a fortune-teller, can't you just see who'll win?"

Baba became flustered. "Yes, well, of course. But you still have to do it! It's free entertainment for me."

"Four of us participated in the World Martial tournament, and Kakarot even won!" Krillin bragged.

"Decide your fighting order and then we'll get started." Baba boredly called.

They couldn't decide on an order, but what was decided was that Bulma, Puar, and Gine would stay out, and Bardock would only intervene at the last moment. He was counting on them to not lose. The man could barely sense the weaklings they were up against.

Baba called for the first contenders, and Krillin entered the ring. His opponent, a bat flew down and in a puff of smoke, became a vampiric man in boxing gear.

The old woman counted down. "Go!"

* * *

Krillin was easily outsped. The vampire used his bat form to catch up and bite many holes in the poor monk. He was knocked out of the ring and into the cold water below because of how much blood he lost.

Yamcha was up next after they had bandaged up the bald teenager. He finished the match quickly with a signature Wolf Fang Fist.

The bandit used a similar strategy beating the next opponent, the invisible man, but he had to use his rudimentary ki sense.

By the time the next match had started, in the devil's toilet, Roshi had arrived with Bulma and Oolong, revealing Baba to be his sister. Yamcha was overwhelmed quickly by Bandages, the mummy. He conceded., and Kasava stepped up to the plate, hoping for a challenge.

She got an easy victory, sighing in both frustration and disappointment.

"My next fighter is a past World Champion." Baba remarked.

"Give up." Kakarot immediately asked his sister.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I give up!" she shouted to Baba.

Spike the Devilman was not a very threatening opponent. He was a one-trick pony and that trick didn't even work on Kakarot. Something about him being too good. The boy punched the man through a statue and it was over. "Bring out the next guy." Kakarot said boredly.

The next man was very odd. He wore plain brown clothes, and had hair that spiked up like grass with a small ponytail at the base of his skull. And to top him off he had a halo? Bardock and the man's eyes met and recognition lit up in their eyes. "Kakarot!" the man barked.

"Yes?"

"Concede. I'm fighting this guy."

"Wha-but why?"

"Concede!" he ordered.

The man laughed. "I'm the one who's supposed to be giving that demand."

"I give up!" Kakarot shouted.

Bardock took his place on the platform and eyed the man coldly. The other man did the same. Suddenly they both smirked and embraced each other. "Bardock!" the man shouted.

"Tora, it's so good to see you." he remarked, slapping the man on the back.

"It is!" Tora agreed.

"Why I haven't seen you since..." he recalled, his face dropping. "I'm sorry I wasn't there in time."

Tora held up a hand, as if to silence him. "It's okay. There's no way you could have known."

Bardock pursed his lips. " I suppose you're right." he took note of the man's halo. "How are you back from hell?"

"Hell?" almost everyone but Gine cried.

"Everyone, this is Tora. We used to be squadmates."

"Part of a squad for what?" Kasava asked.

"Uh, nothing. Military." Tora supplied quickly, reading Bardock's mood about the situation. He looked at Baba. "I forfeit."

"What?!" Baba cried.

"This man was stronger than me when we were alive. There's no way he's not gotten better since."

The scarred warrior swiftly nodded.

"I've still got a couple hours left. Shall we catch up?" Tora suggested. "Tell me all about your pups." he smiled, looking to the children.

"My clone and the hairy girl are mine. The rest are their friends or something." he said, causing Kasava to scowl.

"She looks like Raditz!" Tora laughed, but gained his seriousness back. "How in the hell did you escape Vegeta?"

"Remember that Kanassan?" he asked, switching to the traditional language of Vegeta.

Tora nodded.

"He really did give me psychic powers, and I used them to escape here with Gine to find Kakarot." he revealed. "Raditz is probably dead." he whispered.

"All the saiyans live together in hell. I have not seen your son once." he Said with a smile, eliciting a gasp from the couple.

Bardock smirked. "Hope for that failure yet." he remarked. "Any other saiyans of note you have not seen?"

"General Nappa and either princes are nowhere to be found. I have heard whispers of someone Vegeta ordered dead not being found. That renegade who insulted the king, the one who looked like you, I have not spotted either. He may just be staying away however."

Bardock grunted. "Are the others fine?"

"As fine as being dead can be." Tora joked.

The messy-haired warrior sighed, deciding to take a chance. "On this planet, there are these wish-granting crystals called Dragon Balls."

The other man read his mind. "As tempting as that sounds, let us rest peacefully. The time of the old saiyan is over."

Bardock grunted.

* * *

The two men conversed like this for hours, seeming ignoring everyone else. They had to say goodbye when Tora began to fade back into otherworld. Bardock turned around to see his bored family and their friends, visiting or napping. "Let's see our future then."

"We already did, daddy!" Kasava cried. "Pilaf has it, and he's not far away. You're stayin' here so I wanted to say goodbye." she flew into her father's arms, hugging him, then looked to her brother. They blasted off and quickly came upon a car.

They landed on the roof silently, and Kakarot peered over into the windshield, causing the dog driving to rapidly swerve. The saiyans fell off and the car crashed, The three inhabitants hopped out of the wreck and into robot suits.

They immediately went on the offensive, but the saiyans were much too swift. Kasava swiped, severing the legs and they all fell to the ground. Kakarot went to the one holding Pilaf and demanded the ball. The scared Pilaf presented it, and the two started back towards Upa.

Probably their quickest Dragon Ball yet.

* * *

Kasava touched down first, startling Upa. He quickly became excited. "Didja find them all?"

Kakarot began to arrange them. "Yup, just stand back and watch."

"Wait how do we do it?" Kasava asked.

"Uhhh…." Kakarot droned, and Upa began to cry. "I got it. Dragon, come out and grant our wish!"

A sprawling green dragon erupted from the balls, pushing the children back and startling them. Kasava began to quiver, and hid herself in her hair. "I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON, SHENRON. YOU WHO HAVE SUMMONED ME, SPEAK YOUR WISH."

"Please restore everyone to life killed by the Red Ribbon Army!" Kakarot cried.

The dragon's eyes flashed. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED." it bellowed, disappearing in a flash of light, the Dragon Balls turning to stone and scattering.

"Is it over?" Kasava squeaked. She let out a scream as a very alive Bora broke free from the ground beneath her.

"Kasava calm down, it's just Bora."

The small saiyan nodded her head rapidly, but the scare was too much and she fainted. As silly as it sounded, she had a zombie phobia.

Father and son reunited in a heartwarming display. Kakarot didn't stick around long enough to get thanked, as he scooped up his sister and flew off towards Master Roshi, who was back on his island.

Arriving, he set his sister down and talked to Master Roshi. "So, the next tournament is coming up in two years."

"I'll be there. Count on it. Can you tell my parents I'm goin' on a journey to better myself?"

Roshi nodded and waved at the boy. "You really should, though!" He flew into the air towards the mainland.

Tournament, here he comes.


	17. Chapter 17: Checking In

THREE YEARS BEFORE THE FIRST DRAGON BALL HUNT

Elsewhere in the galaxy, three saiyans sat around a campfire.

Raditz picked at his food, mind on other things.

The teenage Prince Vegeta likewise poked and prodded his meat.

Brutish Nappa attacked his serving as if he was starving. In reality, they all were. Frieza kept them underfed and in check. The man spat food as he talked. "Prince, you should eat! It's a rare opportunity that Lord Frieza posts us to a planet where we can feast!"

Raditz rolled his eyes. The young man had no idea why Nappa was in such good spirits. "It's not often we lose a saiyan either, Nappa! We only just picked up-"

"Silence!" Vegeta interrupted. "Dakkon's death was his own fault. He was a fool!"

The group indulged in awkward silence for a while. Nappa sighed. "I remember a time when a warrior's death in battle was a thing to be celebrated."

"And that is all it is, a memory." Vegeta interjected. "We have no time for such thing! And besides, he was no warrior. He was a boy!"

"As are you, prince Vegeta." Nappa pointed out. "Which is why it's important for you to eat. Even if you don't want to grow properly, you have to keep your strength up!"

The fourteen year old boy grumbled, shoveling food into his mouth.

"H-have you heard, my prince?" Raditz said, trying to change the subject.

"Of what?" The prince impatiently asked. "I can't recall something you haven't mentioned."

"They say a saiyan has been stirring trouble in the outer rim." He began.

"Most likely Turles. That bastard has been stirring trouble since you were a pup!" Nappa laughed. Then he looked to the long-haired saiyan. "Say, isn't he your uncle? Old Bardock's brother, no?"

"Yes. But my father didn't speak of him fondly."

Nappa nodded, smiling. "They had a falling out over your dam, if my gossip is up to date for a decade ago!" the older warrior bluntly put it. "Now, what about this 'mysterious saiyan' is so interesting?

"They say he's looking for Frieza. For revenge." Raditz nodded. "No one's gotten an accurate read on his power, but they say it can jump from one to high enough to obliterate an outpost in a second!"

"Rumors. If there was another saiyan," Vegeta switched into Saiyan so as to not reveal anything. "My contacts would tell me."

"Saiyan or not, someone killed Actos of the Ginyu Force!" Raditz exclaimed. "They're down a man, haven't you heard?"

"Yeah, I heard that. You'd have to be the rock someone's living under to not overhear that someone took down one of the most powerful guys in the galaxy." Nappa reported. "So it couldn't have been your uncle."

Vegeta seethed. "I have heard not of any of this! Like I said-" And a pinging cut him off. He pressed a buttons on his red scouter. "Looks like they have come through. And it is Turles. Have a look." Vegeta announced, sending the image to his comrades.

It was blurry, but they could all make out a green-armored person with unmistakable hair shaped like a palm frond.

Raditz took his scouter off, squinting at the image. "I think that's my father!"

"Impossible." Vegeta declared. "I've gone over report after report on every saiyan! He was on Vegeta moments before it's destruction. I remember it specifically because he was the only one who came back from Meat of his squad. His scouter went offline the same day the planet died!"

"Gee, I dunno, Vegeta. Green armor? That was that bastard's way of setting himself apart. And the high power level. He was a strong fighter. Such a shame he was a traitorous dog." Nappa remarked.

Raditz scowled at the insult, looking to the ground. "It's him. I'm certain."

"It doesn't matter anyway. If you read the damn report, you'd see that he was presumed dead after he blew up a moon around him. Turles, Bardock, or my father it doesn't matter. They're gone." Vegeta announced. "Only a few saiyans including us have survived."

"Who all is that again?" Nappa gruffly asked.

"Dakkon and Turles. But now they're dead. Some female I can't track down, and a low class runt called Kakarot." the prince droned. "That is only after a year of digging. I am hopeful…"

Raditz furrowed his brows. Where did he know that name? Then he looked to the others. "My brother's name was Kakarot."

The prince looked at the information and laughed. "Last known power level was two?!"

Nappa guffawed, joining in on the merriment. "Who'd have thought that such a powerful sire would bear two weaklings? It was probably that bitch of yours! She was a hot piece of ass, but who cares about that if she ain't got a power level? Now, my Peppa, she w-"

Raditz charged forward and decked the man in the face for his comment. The tables were turned as Nappa came back, grasping the other saiyan's tail. "Ack!" he cried, pain rippling through him.

"Nappa!" Prince Vegeta barked. "Release him! He was simply attempting to defend his mother's honor. Such crude comments are below someone of my standing's company."

The large man backed off, dusting his hands off. "Gee, sorry Prince Vegeta. I was just-"

"Spare me. I will not stand for such infighting in the future. As much as I dislike it, we have to stick together." he interrupted, seeming older than his years.

Raditz rolled himself over, annoyedly standing up. "Fine. They're all dead anyway. King Vegeta. My parents. Probably my uncle Turles."

"Quit acting so weak, boy. You aren't the only one who lost people. I had pups!" Nappa screamed. "Suck it up, and move on. That's all we can do. Be strong. Like your bastard father."

Vegeta's scouter lit up. He sighed. "It's Frieza." The boy pressed a button on it.

An effeminate voice cackled. "Why, hello, your highness." he spat. "Comfortable, are we?"

"Lord Frieza." he bitterly greeted.

"You're a day late in clearing this planet, Vegeta…" Frieza trailed disappointedly.

Vegeta bit his lip. "I'm sorry, my lord. We lost one of our own."

He tutted. "That's no excuse for a first-class warrior such as yourself…"

The prince and his squad sweated in anxiety as Frieza left them waiting. "I-I'm sorry, my lord."

Frieza sighed. "Who was it? Raditz? That monkey cub you insisted upon retrieving?"

"Dakkon, sir."

"I am unfamiliar with that name. Then it was the cub? A shame, I suppose. Even more so when you realize that your next assignment is to erase the planet that commissioned this clearing. The Fondeel couldn't pay us…" Frieza trailed off.

Vegeta and Raditz clenched their teeth. "So his death was for nothing?"

"It would appear so. farewell, Prince Vegeta."

The transmission cut out, leaving three irate saiyans.

Raditz screamed, throwing an energy blast into the distance. "What a waste! When's the soonest we can get my brother?"

"We aren't that desperate, Raditz." Nappa guffawed. "Frieza would never allow such a thing. Not after the results of this time."

Raditz bit his lip. He was miserable. They all were living a half-life under Frieza.

"Let's move out, men." Vegeta declared.

* * *

Bardock walked through his dark home with a scowl. He softly threw open his bedroom door, tiptoeing as to not wake up his mate.

The man was unsuccessful, as Gine tiredly rolled over. "Hey, handsome." she weakly called. "You've been gone for a while. We were worried."

Bardock sat next to her, reciprocating her weak embrace. "I didn't even find what I was looking for."

"No Frieza?" Gine asked sadly.

The scarred warrior nodded in the darkness. "That bastard is slimy. As soon as I started causing trouble, I lost all my leads." Bardock laughed. "He's still afraid of me."

"And any other saiyans?" the woman tiredly queried.

Bardock sighed. "Actually, I met two. This man named Paragus, and he had a son named Broly about Kakarot's age. I met them briefly in my search." he explained.

"What happened to that? I'm sure Kakarot would like a boy his age around."

"That Broly kid was a weird one. Really silent, fishy dead eyes. Never said a word to me, so I think he had some brain defect. Paragus didn't want to come either way. Said he had business elsewhere." Bardock mumbled. "I didn't pry, and we went our separate ways."

"And?.."

"No Raditz." he sadly admitted. "But I did hear Frieza keeps a bunch of saiyans employed. No names."

She sighed deeply into the crook of his neck. "I'll never stop being sad about him."

"I know." Bardock grumbled.

* * *

PRESENT DAY

Kasava awoke with a start. "Kakarot?" she meekly called. All she could remember was being startled into unconsciousness.

"It's me." the voice of her mother called. "Your brother took off to better himself. Such an impatient boy…"

The girl stood up. "Well, I gotta go catch up with him!"

Her father held his arm out, catching her in the stomach. He forcefully tucked her under his arm. "Nope. Your brother has growing to do. And I don't just mean in the height department, cub."

Kasava thrashed in his grip. "But I'll be bored if he goes without me! What am I gonna do?"

"Too bad. When you're around his age, you'll probably do the same." Bardock advised.

She went limp. "So what do I do now?"

"You still have a lot of training to do!" Roshi exclaimed, startling her. Kasava looked at the surroundings, realizing she was on the coot's island. "Your performance at the tournament was evidence of that. When it comes to a real fight, you're sloppy and reckless."

"It worked until my brother!" she shouted from her father's arm.

"Yeah, when you have power and they don't it's all good. But your brother has incredible battle instincts. You don't. You gotta get battle smart." Bardock advised. "You're lucky it was just him, with tournament rules. If it was someone out to kill you, I wouldn't be able to give you that warning."

Gine smacked his chest. "Bardock, don't talk to our daughter that way."

"I'm proud of you, but I don't want you to be like me." he admitted.

"I sure do." Krillin exclaimed. "You're strong, Mister Bardock."

"Not the time, Krillin." Yamcha warned.

"Can you let me go now?" the girl growled.

Bardock complied. The girl rushed into the air, raising a finger. "Ha! Granderpa!" she cried, releasing a yellow beam at her father.

The man blocked it with his hand, grasping the raw energy in his hand. Bardock smirked. "Why did you do that? Now I feel threatened."

"No one humiliates me and gets away with it!" she yelled, referring to being restrained.

"Watch me." he said, crushing the ki and flicking it at her.

She moved to dodge it, but not her tail. It singed some of its hairs right off. She yelped and fell to the ground. Kasava blew on it, treating it gently. "I was just trying to mess around. You could've seriously hurt me!"

"You shouldn't poke bears with sticks. You might be stung." he warned. "Could've is the keyword."

Kasava eyed her father carefully. "Do… you know what a bear is?"

Bardock narrowed his eyes. "That's beside the point. Just don't start what you can't finish."

"Let's start training again." Roshi called. "Begin!"

* * *

A year and a half had passed by in the blink of an eye. Kakarot was fourteen, nearly fifteen. He had spent the entire time training and helping people, improving to levels he never thought possible. Trying new things, eating new foods, and making new techniques. This was his life, and he was happy. He had somehow been able to stay away from his family and friends, not taking a break once.

He walked through the forest, coming upon a brilliant sprawling meadow. Beautiful didn't even begin to cover it. They saiyan walked through, smelling the scents of the flowers. That was when he he smelled a scent he hadn't know in several years. He immediately recognized it. Chi-Chi he thought. For the strangest reason, he found it very appealing, so he followed it.

The boy came upon a small girl on a hill in a cheongsam sitting, relaxedly looking out into the meadow. He got a devious thought and snuck up on the girl, touching her on her exposed shoulders.

She let out a scream, jumped back and stared the smirking saiyan down. Chi-Chi almost didn't recognize the boy, as he was in armor and slightly taller than before. And by extension her.

The girl tackled the boy, hugging him. He blushed profusely. Didn't think this reunion through. No one had teased him about his 'fiancee' in so long, he hadn't thought about her once! "Kakarot! You've come to marry me!" she cried.

"W-wha? No, I j… just came to say hi. I was in the area and…" he rambled.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." she giggled, blushing.

Kakarot broke the limit, and ascended to a new level of red never thought possible. " I-I don't know about that…."

"Are you embarrassed to be around me or something?"

"No! I like being around you!" he blurted, once again transcending to a higher level of red. "I meant…"

"You don't have to be so embarrassed. It's just us."

Kakarot slapped himself in the face and cooled down. "Okay. I was just in the area and wanted to say hi."

"You don't want to keep courting me?" she asked, tears in her eyes, pinkened cheeks.

"No! I want to be your mate, I just…" he shouted, almost dying of embarrassment. "L-look I'm just gonna… keep my mouth shut. So I don't die."

She giggled. "I don't want that either." she said. "How has your training been? Did you ever make your wish?"

This brought him out of his stupor. He jabbed a thumb at himself. "I'm the world martial arts champion." he bragged. That was very unlike him. He would state the facts, but very rarely would he brag. The saiyan just had the most uncontrollable urge to impress the girl.

"I saw that." She smiled. "It was a very good match. Especially when you transformed!"

"My father got mad at that." he grumbled.

"I can see why."

"Your mother?"

"Healthy." he said. " My sister and I collected the balls a second time and defeated the Red Ribbon Army."

She gasped. "How dangerous!"

"Nothing I couldn't handle." he bragged. A thought came to his mind. "Hey, I've gotten four of the Dragon Balls in the last six months just wanderin'." he said. "D-do you uh… want to … come with me and I'll let you make the wish?" he asked.

"You mean it?" she asked.

"Of course!"

"Oh yes! Just let me tell my father and I'll be back!." she cried, taking off towards her new castle.

Oh boy, what had he gotten himself into. Traveling with the girl he liked… Wait, liked? That was new. His heart raced and his stomach was aflutter. He tried to cool himself, but Chi-Chi touched down quickly, with a backpack. "Ready, sweetheart?" she asked.

"Y-yeah." he stuttered, not correcting her. Little did he know that he had secretly made the girl's day.

Which way?" she asked sweetly, clinging to his arm.

"Uh, t-that way." he said, pointing south.

* * *

They arrived, arms linked at what appeared to be a Red Ribbon army camp. "I thought you disbanded them?"

"Destroyed is the better word." he bragged.

"You don't need to keep trying to impress me. I-I already like you a lot." she said quietly.

So she got a bit embarrassed as well? Good for Kakarot.

A group of soldiers came outside, ready to fire. Chi-Chi steeled herself and flung herself at the soldiers, defeating them all in an attempt to show her strength to Kakarot. "How was that?" she asked.

Kakarot was smiling. "I liked that."

It was Chi-Chi's turn to blush. "It wasn't that good. I'm sure you're much stronger." She kicked her feet together, looking at the ground.

"Yeah." he admitted. "But you're a really good fighter. It makes me feel good about spendin' time with you."

They went inside and raided their Dragon Ball, and their cafeteria. They both sat down with a mountain of food. "So, I have some questions." Kakarot asked.

"A-about?"

"You."

"Oh! Uh, what are they?"

"You're a half-saiyan." he stated, prompting Chi-Chi to nod. "Do you have really good senses?"

"Well, better than human, but not quite on the level as my papa and you."

"That makes sense." he said, swallowing his food. "I smelled you from a mile away, and it was so good, I couldn't help myself from goin' to you. Wondering why you didn't notice… I-I was there." he blurted, causing her to choke on her food and him to redden.

She recovered. "My papa… says that's a sign that you're meant to be mates." she explained.

Kakarot nodded, saying nothing.

Chi-Chi acknowledged his nervousness and changed the subject. "I don't know what I'm going to wish for."

Kakarot, glad she did, replied. "That's my problem too. I kinda have everything I want, which isn't much."

"Well, who says I have to wish for a material thing?"

"Like?"

"I could wish for a power or something." she elaborated. "But what?"

"Oh, I see. That could be useful."

"The ability to make food appear where I point?" she joked.

"Do that and I'll marry you on the spot." he joked back.

"Really? Then I guess…" she trailed off, blushing profusely.

"No, I was joking. I'm not ready to settle down yet." he said, red faced. Why did he make that joke? It's not like he wouldn't enjoy it…

* * *

They got their sixth Dragon Ball near a waterfall. Very beautiful, so they decided to stay a while. Plus it was getting late.

Chi-Chi set her sleeping bag down next to Kakarot's. "Hey."

"Hmm?" he asked.

The girl blushed. "I know you don't want to get married yet, so what are we?"

"Saiyans?" he tiredly replied.

"No, I meant what are 'we'. Our relationship." she inquired, still pink.

"Oh. Oh, uh." he wondered. "Engaged?" he mumbled.

Oh, he really was so cute when he was embarrassed. She was embarrassed too, but not as much. "That sounds nice to hear you say it…" she trailed.

"Well, I'm glad ta make you happy."

How sweet. "Thank you." she said. "Good night."

"Night."

* * *

The next morning they were up early, ready to continue their hunt. Chi-Chi however stopped them. "Can we just sit together and admire the scenery?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah okay."he replied, taking a seat next to her in front of the water.

She got up close to him, leaning on him. Kakarot blushed. "So… have you thought of a wish?"

"Yes" she said. Now she was trying to build up courage.

"What is it?"

"I... wish I can come with you while you train for the tournament!" she shouted, blushing profusely.

"Oh.. I think I can grant that…"

"Thank you." she said, as she embraced him, her tail wrapping around his.

"It was no problem at all." he mumbled. "But now what are we going to wish for?"

"How about... " she trailed off, the happiness still consuming her. "A nice little house to live in?"

"That sounds pretty good."

* * *

They found their last ball hiding under a rock in a desert. They decided to get out of the desert and maybe summon him in the forest.

"So, how does this work?" she asked.

"I'll show you." he smirked. "Shenron! Come out and grant our wish!"

Shenron emerged from the balls quickly, startling Chi-Chi.

"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON, SHENRON. YOU WHO HAVE SUMMONED ME, SPEAK YOUR WISH!"

"Please give me a nice capsule house to live in!" Chi-Chi shouted after gathering her courage.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED." Shenron bellowed as he disappeared and the balls scattered.

"Well, let's test it out." Kakarot declared.

Chi-Chi threw down the purple capsule at a reasonable distance, marveling at the two story dome house. It was very wide and cozy-looking. She clasped her hands. "It's a beautiful home!" And probably not the best thing to wish for.

* * *

"Concentrate!"

Bardock squinted at the crystal ball, sweating profusely. "I'm… trying… you old crone!"

"Don't try, just do it!" Baba squawked.

The man directed all of his mental willpower to the orb, as instructed. It shattered into a million sharp shards.

"Gah!" he screamed in frustration. "I'm sorry about your crystal ball…"

"What are you talking about? It's perfectly fine." she confusedly explained.

Bardock looked at his hands. The orb was intact and completely unharmed. He smirked. "I think I have my power figured out. I just saw the thing explode."

As if on cue, it shattered in the present. Bardock laughed as the woman screamed. "My ball! Do you have any idea what it will take to replace that?!"

He closed his eyes, smirking proudly. "You'll have to go to Other World and have another one crafted. But you're too lazy because of sitting around on it for so long." he accurately predicted.

Baba twisted her wrinkly face in rage. "Yup, and you're gonna go get it, future man!"

"I knew you were going to say that." the man smirked even more pleased with himself than ever.

She calmed herself. "Your clairvoyance is impressive… I've never seen such skill without a ball to channel your vision."

Bardock folded his arms. "I knew you were going to say that too."

Baba scowled. "I get it, monkey man! Now get your tail out of your ass and go to hell! Literally! Can you predict where I'm going to tell you to go?"

"Kami can take me there." Bardock said.

"Yes. Now get moving!"

He smirked again. "I'm only helping because I know it will be worth it."

"You're acting like a child with mind reading powers. You can't keep abusing this."

"I'm just getting used to it." he excused, leaving the building. Taking to the skies, he flew away.

Bardock moved swiftly to Korin Tower. He flew high above it. The man didn't even know this 'lookout' existed. It was only through a dream did he learn of Korin.

His boots made an indentation as he landed on the tiled floating island. Bardock took satisfaction in surprising this planet's guardian.

"W-who are you?" the green man asked.

He gave a dismissive nod. "The name's Bardock. You're Kami?"

"If I may, how are you here? This sanctuary should be hidden from all!" he exclaimed.

"I just flew up here." he explained.

Kami nodded. "Yes. Mister Popo and I sensed you coming. That isn't the only thing I sense. I can feel much confliction and rage in your heart. Before you ask me anything, I must know: do you wish this planet harm?"

"As guardian of this planet, hadn't you noticed I've been living here for a decade or so?" Bardock asked. "Of course I don't want to hurt this planet. I have a family. I'll protect whatever they do, including here."

"Truth be told, I was… frightened by your arrival. I put off meeting with you. I'm glad I didn't have to." the guardian nodded. "Now, how may I help you?"

"I broke Fortuneteller Baba's crystal ball. Can you take me to otherworld to get her a new one?" he asked, hiding his secret agenda.

"One on condition." he held up finger. "Allow me to call on you to protect this planet. As you have sensed, I am much weaker than you."

"But you'd be stronger than me if you fused with your other half." Bardock smiled, thirsty for a challenge.

Kami frowned at the invasion of mental privacy. "You broke the ball with your psychic power, didn't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, and I'll protect the planet. Can you train my children when they're old enough?"

The namekian nodded. "A reasonable request." He held out his arm. "Take my hand and we shall meet with King Yemma. From there, he can take you to where you must go."

They instantly appeared in a spacious building. Bardock, who foresaw the whole thing, was not surprised in the slightest by the large red suited demon.

"Kami!" he bellowed. "Why did you bring this saiyan here?! He's not even dead! Do you know how much trouble he could cause?!"

"I won't! Pinky promise!" Bardock joked before crossing his arms.

"He wishes to get a crystal ball for Baba!" Kami explained.

Yemma ceased his paperwork, looking down. "Fine! Only because I owe you one, Kami. Now, I'll have to get him a visitors pass!"

Bardock nodded. "Make it quick."

"Don't get snippy!" he warned. "Now. Name and race and age?"

He sighed, answering. "Bardock, saiyan, forty-three."

"Alright." he grumbled. "I have the rest of the information needed right here. This is a lot of sins…"

"So?" Bardock asked, a pit of guilt in his stomach.

"I don't think I can let you into Other World." Yemma admitted.

"I'm here, aren't I?" he challenged.

"Fine!" he bellowed, and a yellow halo appeared over the saiyan's head. "That will disappear in twenty-four hours. Don't cause trouble, or I'll lock you in a Kai's planet."

Kami turned to him, pointing down a hall. "You'll have to meet with King Kai down Snake Way. He's the one who can get you a crystal ball the quickest." he droned.

Bardock flew in the direction. As he passed over the winding road, he was drawn to powers much stronger than his. The man hadn't predicted that, so he decided to not rely on his powers so much.

He increased his speed exponentially, landing on a small green planet in a matter of minutes.

A fat blue catfish man in important clothes, obviously King Kai, was not the source of the power. He was, however, frightened.

"W-who are you?!" he blubbered.

"I'm Bardock. And I'm here for a crystal ball. And to learn from you now." he quickly explained.

He composed himself. "I'm King Kai, the watcher of the northern galaxy. I'll only train you if-"

"How do you fit an entire race and their planet into a car?" Bardock rudely interrupted.

King Kai regarded Bardock carefully through his sunglasses. "I don't know, how?"

"One to drive," he summoned a ball of energy to his palm. "The rest of it in an ashtray."

There was an awkward pause. King Kai guffawed genuinely. "Dark humor is my favorite, and that's what you saiyans are all about!"

He smirked, nodding. "I have plenty more if you still insist on it. Which you don't."

"It won't be necessary, but please keep them coming." King Kai then steeled his fishy gaze. "Say, how did you predict that? You can read minds?"

"Just the future. But I can use it to see what you're gonna say." Bardock explained.

"So then what are you here for again?"

"Crystal ball." Bardock closed his eyes, predicting the Kai's skills. "Teach me instant transmission."

"No can do!" he immediately yelled. "That's a trick gods are forbidden from teaching."

He smirked. "Just agree to teach me. I have a plan. Go get the ball, fish man."

King Kai grumbled. "Fine. I agree to teach you." He waddled to his house. After all, what could he do against this man?

Bardock crossed his legs, sitting and smiling in meditation. Then he found what he was looking for. The man touched two finger to his forehead, teleporting in front of the God. "Thanks for the ball."

"How in the heck did you figure that out?!"

"I just looked into the future to see when I got the hang of it." he laughed. "Clairvoyance is handy."

King Kai shook his fat finger at the man. "Well, you better stop abusing it like that. If gods higher than me found out, you'd be in a lot of trouble!"

"What are you gonna do, tell on me?" Bardock challenged.

"Yes!"

He sighed in frustration. "Fine. But you better not open your fat mouth."

"You're making it too easy, Bardock."

He roughly tucked the crystal orb under his arm. He raised his free hand to his forehead. "See ya."

"Don't go flaunting that around either!" King Kai warned as he disappeared.

Bardock put a hand on Kami's shoulder, scaring him.

The old namekian put a hand over his chest. "Bardock, please don't frighten me like that again!"

"Sorry." he apologized with no hint of sympathy in his tone "I have what I want. Let's go back to earth."

Kami took them back to the lookout. The man looked up, catching a glimpse of his halo.

"I'm afraid it won't go away for a day."

"Yeah, I remember what King Yammer said." Bardock rudely spat.

Kami shook his head and sighed. "Please, honor our agreement."

"Yeah, yeah. You know where to find me." Bardock saluted with his two fingers, disappearing into thin air.

The man appeared in front of Baba, not startling her at all.

"Finally." she said. "I've been waiting for you."

He handed over the ball, raising his fingers to his head. "I know." Bardock smirked.

He appeared behind his wife in their bedroom, severely startling her. She fell backwards against their dresser.

"B-Bardock? When did you get here?!" she cried, holding a hand to her beating heart. "You scared me half to death!"

He kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry. I just learned a new trick in Other World."

Then she took note of the halo. "Did you kill yourself?"

"No, I had to get a visitor's pass." he explained. "It'll disappear tomorrow they said."

She waggled a finger. "Well you're not sleeping in here with that. It's too bright for me to sleep, I'm sure of it."

"A hefty price to pay to learn fortune-telling." he joked.

"Really?" she gasped. Gine embraced him in a hug. "Congratulations."

"And I learned to teleport with it."

She leaned back. "What?"

Bardock arrogantly smirked again. "Future vision."

Gine returned the smile. "Can you predict what I'm going to say next, then?"

"To the couch with me." he sadly groaned.

* * *

Thanks again for 10k views, now 12k. If you couldn't tell, this chapter was based around the concept of checking in on Raditz, then I went from there. Thanks to jj4life015 for the suggestion. There will be a chapter tomorrow as well, so be on the lookout!

Thanks,

Sergeant Plopp.


	18. Chapter 18: Tangling with Tenshinhan

It was time for the tournament. The two spent every moment they had together and really got to know each other quite well.

They walked through the crowded streets, holding hands. "All your friends are here?"

Kakarot nodded. "My parents and Kasava too, but they're not by the others."

They ran up to the rest of the turtle crew, Bulma, Puar, and Oolong. When they saw Kakarot holding hands with a girl, they all gasped. "Are you…?" Bulma began.

"Together? Yes." Chi-Chi said.

This elicited a louder gasp.

"Kakarot, we can talk later! You better go register, you've only got a minute!" Krillin cried.

He did, and then returned to his friends to visit. It seemed that Chi-Chi had already answered most of their questions, as he got no more about them.

"Where have you been?" Oolong asked. "You just up and disappeared on us all for three years!"

"Most recently? Yahhoi." Kakarot told.

"That's on the other side of the planet!" Yamcha and Puar shouted in surprise.

Kakarot and Chi-Chi linked tails as they were called for the preliminaries.

* * *

Krillin, Kasava, Kakarot, and Yamcha easily qualified. They awaited, minus the saiyan girl they had yet to even see, for the other four contestants to arrive.

Kakarot and Chi-Chi distanced themselves from the others, talking when Kasava landed in front of them. She tackled her brother in a bear hug as their irate mother stood by, "Where have you been, Kakarot? And why do you smell the same as Chi-Chi?" she asked.

Kasava was still as tiny as she was, and this amused Kakarot. "I was adventurin' to become stronger." he said, looking down at his sister."Thirteen and you haven't grown an inch."

"That doesn't answer her question, Kakarot." Bardock teased, smirking.

"They've mated!" Gine cried.

"You mean they?" Kasava trailed off. "Oh! Ew!"

Then the man noticed something the others didn't. Then Bardock glared at the boy. It was so foul it could curdle milk. "Boy, you and I have some talking to do after the tournament."

"O-okay dad."

Kakarot and Chi-Chi, while used to each other, were not accustomed to other people and their relationship. They blushed and Bardock let out a hearty laugh. The pink Kakarot puffed out his chest.

Gine hugged her child and kissed him on the head. "Oh, my son has grown up!" she looked at him sternly. "You told me you would never grow up!" she cried, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta go backstage." Kakarot said, waving. He got a kiss on the cheek from his mate and he walked away with his sister and his turtle comrades, rubbing the back of his head.

The turtle students arrived backstage, recognizing the triclops and china doll boy who had insulted them earlier. Kasava went into a handstand to entertain herself. All of her messy hair spilled onto the floor.

"Oh look, it's the turtle clowns!" the doll called.

"Says you!" Kasava retorted, glaring at the boy.

"Whatever, hairball."

"I got more hair on my eyebrows than your entire Crane School, I bet, baldie!"

The doll laughed, lifting his hat to reveal a single hair. "Shows what you know, stupid!"

The shirtless Triclops had had enough. "Chiaotzu, stop this." he called, leading the boy away.

"Come on, Ten, these guys are a joke!" he spoke as they went to a corner.

The qualifiers were met with a boxer named Pamput and a regular man.

The announcer entered as well. "Champ!" he called, waving at Kakarot.

Kakarot waved back.

"Promise you won't destroy so much this time."

Kakarot shrugged.

"Not feeling talkative today, eh?" he joked.

"He's tryin' to act like our daddy." Kasava explained.

Kakarot glared back.

"Oh, and you can't wear your armor this time either. Now let's draw your numbers!"

* * *

They drew numbers and the matches were as and Yamcha first. Second up was Kasava and the regular man. Third, Krillin and Chiaotzu. In the last match were Kakarot and Pamput.

Tenshinhan won his match by toying with the bandit and brutally snapping his leg. It was barely a match. Kakarot swore he'd get back at the triclops.

Kasava won her match with a significant amount of taunting and a ringout.

Krillin won his match. The doll was actually a psychic and could use telekinesis, which he did. Also the same attack that Tao could use, Kasava noted. Krillin gained victory by asking the child math questions, breaking his concentration, impressing Kakarot with his ingenuity. Even Bardock cracked a smirk beside himself.

Speaking of Kakarot, his opponent was a joke and he knocked him out, making it appear to the crowd he hadn't moved a muscle

Kasava and Tenshinhan took their places shortly later.

"You can give up if you want. You saw what I did to your friend. No one would blame you."

"I swear, if someone offers for me ta give up one more time…" she trailed off. "I'll show you I'm not to be underestimated!" she cried, swinging at Tenshinhan with incredible force.

The surprised triclops was able to block the blow, shocking the girl. He used this to his advantage and swiftly pummeled her in the stomach.

Recovering, she bounced backwards and swiftly kicked him in the head, sending him reeling. She took to the sky, and to her surprise the man did as well. She fired a beam of ki from her palm, grazing his shoulder.

He countered with a piercing Dodonpa and it went straight through her left shoulder.

"Concede, or I'll do more than that!" he shouted.

Kasava dropped to one knee and panted, clutching her shoulder. "No!" she cried, standing up. She crouched and threw her clenched fists outward, releasing energy and powering up.

With her newfound power she quickly put Tenshinhan on the defensive, pummeling him with all she had.

Kasava found out that she was using too much a little late, as by then she was exhausted, panting, and bleeding.

"How about now?"

"Never!" she cried.

The triclops sighed and splayed his fingers in front of his face, palms out. "Taiyoken!" he cried, a loud flash appearing and blinding everyone. He then fired another two Dodonpa, one piercing her thigh and the other her side. She remained standing and panting, clutching her wounds. The girl cried a few tears. Why aren't I good enough? She thought, crashing to the ground.

The announcer finished his countdown as Kakarot Chi-Chi dashed to the stage. The boy gave her a bean to chew.

The depressed Kasava was carted off the grounds to rest, a single tear running down her face. She was disappointed in herself.

Chi-Chi and Tenshinhan left the arena as Kakarot scowled, waiting for Krillin.

The announcer finished his countdown and neither moved. "I forfeit." Krillin called.

This puzzled Kakarot. "What?"

"The sooner it was over, the sooner you can beat the hell out of that jerk that beat up Yamcha." he explained, and he dropped off the arena. "Go give him a turtle school lesson in pain."

Kakarot smiled and nodded. The announcer called Tenshinhan to the battleground and the match began. "You're gonna pay for what you did today."

Tenshinhan was about to retort, but he remembered the words of an old man. Kakarot had not heard them.

Kakarot flew at the man with speed of which had never been seen from him. He let out a kick that the man blocked, then the reverse happened. Kakarot grappled onto his leg with his tail, and used the momentum to sock Tenshinhan in the face.

They broke apart and stared into each other's souls. Tenshinhan jumped into the air and fired a Dodonpa at the saiyan. It struck him in the chest, eliciting a collection of gasps from the audience. The two were so equally matched in power that the attack simply sent him crashing into the floor tiles, burning a hole in his jumpsuit.

To Tenshinhan it appeared the boy was defeated, but it was a ruse. Kakarot rushed around the man in circles, attempting to use his speed to his advantage and throw him off. The triclops closed his eyes and punched, hitting Kakarot head on.

They broke once again. Murderous thoughts ran through Kakarot's mind. Something was off. Tenshinhan's demeanor seemed different for starters, but he also felt like he was being held back.

The man sped forwards, striking the unmoving boy with a flurry of strikes to the stomach. Kakarot couldn't even react properly. Tenshinhan struck him downwards, leaving a panting saiyan clutching his stomach. He picked up the boy by the neck, staring him in the eyes, as if he wanted to say something but decided against it.

He tossed Kakarot into the air, and he stopped. "How is it you and that girl can use the air dance techinique?"

"That girl is my sister! And we can fly, not dance. That'd be stupid." he said, yelling. "Come on, go all out already!"

"You sure about that?" he smirked. What a rush! This was a very exciting fight. Wait, fight? Until now he just considered it killing some students for his master.

"Yeah, if you will, I will."

"What?"

"Yeah, since it's pretty clear we're tryin' to kill each other, I'm gonna use my real power." He threw his arms out like his sister, but didn't draw out all of his energy. Enough to reliably draw upon for a while.

They exchanged turns of kicking each other about. Tenshinhan landed, catching his breath. Kakarot stopped a particularly powerful Kamehameha wave, letting him pause. "This is really fun." the triclops told him. "I've never really fought anyone like this."

"Same here. I'm usually too powerful for people. Except my mate. She keeps me on my toes!" he blurted, then blushed.

Tenshinhan interpreted this as the friend form of mate, because he knew nothing of saiyan culture.

Kakarot then blocked what would have been a pretty nasty elbow to the face, then they rapidly exchanged blows. It was almost too much for Chi-Chi, but what he said was true. His mate had quite the well of power, and massive potential. She preferred doing romantic things over sparring if she had a choice.

Kakarot jumped away and broke into four. He used three to fool him, and struck the triclops in the head from above.

Tenshinhan used a taiyoken and pummeled Kakarot, kneeing him in the nose.

He broke off panting and bleeding, and aimed a swift kick at the man's head. That was when he froze in midair again. What? The man used this opportunity to knock the saiyan to the floor.

He wiped the blood from his nose, smearing it on his face and hand. "That's a dirty trick."

"What?"

This continued for several more times, before Kakarot was knocked to the ground, panting.

Tenshinhan looked as if he was deep in concentration. "Stop!" he shouted, right as the announcer got to seven. Everyone wondered what this was about, and Kakarot hopped up.

Suddenly, the Crane Hermit, Shen shouted to Tenshinhan. "Kill him! It's either you or him!"

"No, I want to win on my own!"

"Do it!" he squawked.

"I can't kill him or I won't win the match! Besides, I don't think I want to be an assassin anymore." he decided. "I like fighting for sport."

"You should like killing for sport! You've been listening to that old Turtle, haven't you?" Shen scolded. "Chiaotzu, resume!"

"B-but Ten's fighting all on his own." he explained. "I wanna see it end."

Shen grabbed the doll-boy by the collar. "You want him or you to die?" he threatened.

Roshi interjected. "Put him down, Shen." The crane hermit complied, and Roshi Kamehameha'd him off into the horizon. "Now you can do as you like." he said to the Crane students.

"I choose to not lose." he declared to Kakarot and they resumed their match. "Prepare yourself for this next attack!"

There were objections from Chiaotzu, but they were quelled when the man sprouted two new arms. He used them to overwhelm Kakarot, but the saiyan remedied this by moving swiftly.

The triclops then retracted his arms and gave the saiyan a warning. "If this attack hits you, it most certainly will kill you! You have no choice but to dodge. Dodge it!" He flew up into the air and positioned his hands into a triangle shape. There were many objections from the stands, but the man ignored them.

"Ki...Ko...Hoooo!" he shouted, releasing a square blast that obliterated the ring. Kakarot flew up to meet him.

"What was the point of that?"

Tenshinhan looked flustered. "I wanted to give you no choice but to fall, but I guess you can freely fly."

The teenager smirked at him, resembling his father. "I got a move for you."

"Bring it on!" Ten shouted.

Kakarot summoned a blue sphere of energy in his hand. "This is from the saiyans! Riot Javelin!" He shouted flinging the ball at him. Ten went to dodge, and that's where he went wrong.

He powered up and surprised Tenshinhan, tackling him toward the ground with all his ki. At the last moment, he let go of the man and flew upwards. The triclops met the hard dirt and crashed into it, making a massive trail of tilled earth.

"Tenshinhan has been eliminated by ring-out! Kakarot wins the World Martial Arts Tournament for the second time!"

* * *

And there is another chapter, as promised. Thanks so much for the support this has been given. Every review, message, favorite, and follow means a lot. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Sergeant Plopp


	19. Chapter 19: Great Demon King Piccolo

Kakarot helped Tenshinhan up, while his cheering friends and family surrounded them. Chi-Chi clung to him and they embraced in a kiss.

"Oh, that kind of mate?" Tenshinhan weakly surmised. He brushed the dirt off himself as best he could.

The saiyan couple reddened. The Returning champ had a charitable thought. "Say, Tenshinhan, can I offer you some of my prize money? I already got a bunch in savings from the last time I won." he explained. His mate elbowed him stealthily and hissed.

"Maybe I should sign up next year." Bardock joked with a straight face.

"I think Chiaotzu and I will go off to live somewhere and make our way, so if you could spare a small amount I will graciously accept it."

"That's a shame, you should live with us at Kame house. I think I've fallen in love with you. You're so wild!" the blonde Launch admitted.

Kakarot nodded and they walked off, talking about many things. Bulma decided to treat everyone to dinner, much because no one else could afford to.

* * *

They sat down conversing and properly catching up, when Kakarot had a realization. "Oh! I need to go back." he rubbed the back of his head. "I left my armor back in the locker rooms."

Kasava nodded. "Me too!"

Kakarot got up to go, but his sister stopped him. "You stay, I'll go get em, champ!" she teased.

Dinner continued as normal. Well, as normal as one could be with ravenous aliens dining among you.

Krillin sighed in amazement. "I never get tired of watching you guys scarf down food like that. It's amazing! Where does it all go?"

Gine blushed, dabbing a napkin to her mouth. "I'm not as bad as they are, but it's our metabolisms. Bulma's mother actually gets really jealous. Really, the only time I ever got fat was during my pregnancy."

Roshi went to open giant mouth to hit on the saiyan, but sharp eye daggers from Bardock stopped him dead in his tracks.

Bulma sighed. "I'm jealous myself."

The teenage saiyan smiled, leaning back at nearly the same time as his father. "I'm grateful that I get to eat so much delicious food."

Bardock, who was sitting back in his chair with his eyes closed and arms folded, fell backwards and shot up. He looked around the table, and Kakarot noticed something he had never seen his father show anyone. Fear.

"Dad?" Kakarot asked as his mother went to his father's side.

"Why couldn't I foresee this?!" he begged to no one in particular.

His father shot up and flew out of the restaurant quickly. Everyone followed him back to the tournament grounds and what they saw broke their hearts.

Bardock lay on the floor, sobbing, with his daughter in his arms. "No!" he repeated. "No, no, no!" he blubbered.

Kakarot had never seen his father this way. It frightened him deeply, and he felt he would remember the only time his dad ever cried.

Kasava's face had a fearful expression and her head was bent at an unnatural angle. Her neck was broken and purple and yellow and she was… dead. Gine rushed to her baby.

Kakarot became enraged and the rest of their friends attempted to help the family. Chi-Chi clung to her mate, trying to soothe him.

Bardock's attitude changed. The man slid his daughter into Gine's arms. "Kasava." He stood up and began breathing heavily. His expanding and retracting chest stretched the armor. The man looked as if he was going to explode.

He let out a guttural cry of rage as his hair flashed from black to golden repeatedly. His eyes did the same but with blue-ish green. He let out a louder animalistic roar as his hair stayed upraised and golden and his eyes blue.

Bardock's heavy breathing cut the silence following the raw cry.

He coldly gaze behind him, sending chills down everyone's spines.

Everyone who could sense ki immediately fell to the floor with a headache. How could someone emit so much raw power?! In comparison they were single cells to a blue whale!the fact that someone could even keep that much energy inside without exploding was beyond them.

Bardock rushed forward, grabbing the announcer by the collar. To everyone it appeared as if he simply teleported. "Who did this to my little girl?!" he roared.

"S-some green monster came in and stole the list of participants and some ball. I tried to stop him but he killed Kasava!"

"Kakarot!" he barked, startling the boy. "Give me your radar!"

Kakarot shakily complied and Bardock disappeared. Then the weight of what happened came crashing down on him all at once. He crawled over to his sister and mother and began weeping as well. Sure, the Dragon Balls could restore her, but she was still gone! Chi-Chi rubbed circles on his back while the others hung their heads in silence.

Bulma broke it. "It sounds like your dad is going to go beat up the guys who did this. And he'll have the Dragon Balls."

"He's going to destroy them." Gine whispered.

Tenshinhan was puzzled. "Dragon Balls?'"

They explained, and Krillin found something on the floor. It was a piece of paper with the symbol for 'demon' on it. "What is this?" he mused.

Roshi came over and took a look, dropping the paper in surprise. "This is the mark of the Demon King Piccolo!"

"I've heard of him…" Tenshinhan added.

"This is bad! Though his name is that of a woodwind instrument, he has a knack for destruction! He used to go around conquering." Roshi said. Then he got a somber look. "When Shen and I were younger we were students of the great Mutaito. He knew a special move called the Mafuuba. At the cost of his life, he sealed Piccolo in a rice cooker! A rice cooker that I personally threw into the middle of the ocean!"

"Maybe Master Shen brought him back…" Chiaotzu wondered.

"No, he'd know better than that." Roshi explained. "This guy is serious stuff. I don't even know if Bardock can destroy him!"

Kakarot laughed. "Do you feel anythin' stronger than my dad? I can't. That blonde thing he did was very scary."

"You mean you don't recognize that thing that he did?" Tenshinhan asked.

"No." Gine said quietly. She had an idea, but didn't want to share it. "I've never seen that. And I've know Bardock the longest."

"What would he want with the list, though?" Yamcha puzzled.

"Probably to take out martial artists that are threats to him." Roshi said. "If you're right about your father, I feel sorry for Piccolo."

* * *

Bardock sped through the skies, tracking a lone Dragon Ball that was moving towards several others. He reasoned that the one he was following was being carried by his daughter's killer. Then he'd rip everyone in association with the bastard to shreds.

"You!" he roared, getting the attention of a green shirtless winged monster. "Give me that ball, and die!"

"What?" he said, looking down at his list. "You must be Kakarot. Mad that I killed your little sister? It was thrilling to snap her little neck." his reptilian voice admitted. "The way she squirmed as I broke her like a twig." he hissed. "If I was a mammal…"

The saiyan cried out in anger, lashing at the villain. Bardock was upon him, ripping his wings off. What a rush! Saiyans were meant to slaughter!

Bardock enjoyed his screams, realizing what the monster liked about killing his daughter. He momentarily stopped himself. That wasn't normal thinking.

He felt very remorseful for thinking that, but was soon caught back up in dismembering and mutilating the green bastard. He was intoxicated with the feel of the warm gore on his skin

Tambourine lay on the ground, limbless, panting. "Feels pretty good to get killed, huh? No?!" he shouted. Bardock scowled. "I'm gonna slaughter you like you killed her."

Bardock began slowly twisting the neck of the creature, causing it to screech. Bardock laughed. "Ha! This is just like the good old days!" he remarked.

"D-dad?" a voice asked him. Bardock shot around, snapping Tambourine's neck on accident with a crunch. He saw his son and Chi-Chi looking very fearful.

"Kakarot?" he asked back.

"Wh-what do you mean like the good old days?" he cried, voice filled with betrayal.

"And the gold hair! And the torturing that guy!" Chi-Chi cried, tears in her eyes.

"Gold hair?" he asked, looking up at his hair. He saw a golden bang and laughed wearily.

"You're scaring me, dad." Kakarot admitted. Bardock moved behind them and knocked them out swiftly, flying off towards the gathering of Dragon Balls.

* * *

Piccolo was remarking to his three servants aboard their airship about how Tambourine had returned. That was until, a spiky-haired and very enraged and conflicted man crashed through the viewscreen, landing with a roll.

The airship began to go down and the three servants abandoned ship, leaving the green slug man to sit on his throne and ponder the new arrival. He smiled. "I sense much evil in your heart." he rasped. "You can join my cause if you have brought me the Dragon Ball and slain Tambourine. Very welcome indeed."

"What cause is that? Murdering innocent girls?" he seethed. His patience a astounded him. What was with his guy? He looked very familiar. Then it hit him. He looked just like Kami. "You're a namekian?"

"A what?" the slug asked, eyebrow raising. "I am a demon. Demon King Piccolo! Maybe you've heard of me?"

"Yeah whatever, I heard from your other half that you enslaved earth and killed thousands or something." he boredly replied. "Your guy killed my daughter, and I'll slaughter you for association." he roared.

Piccolo laughed, secretly a little unnerved. "So you know my reputation yet still insist on defeating me?" he laughed again. "I admire your confidence. And killing spirit."

Bardock glared at the king coldly. "Maybe you've heard of me? Bardock, intergalactic mass-murderer? I'm a saiyan and I used to go around conquering planets." he said. "I've killed billions and committed genocide many times over." he added neutrally.

"An alien? Billions? You're bluffing."

"You're an alien too, dipshit. A namekian from planet Namek." He dropped into a fighting stance. "Now, for what I came here for. Your life!"

A few green things came at him, and he tore through them, literally. The airship crashed into the ground, Bardock and Piccolo jumping out into the forest.

The enraged saiyan flew at the scared namek, hitting him once in the stomach. He exploded into a purple paste at the point of Bardock's impact and the gore drenched the forest behind him.

Bardock mindlessly began searching for the Dragon Balls in the wreckage. He found all six and gathered them with his ball. "Rise, Shenron and grant my wish!" he yelled.

The dragon sprawled out of the balls. "I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON, SHENRON. YOU WHO HAVE SUMMONED ME, SPEAK YOUR WISH"

"I wish my daughter and everyone killed by King Piccolo and his minions recently be restored to life!"

Shenron's eyes glowed. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED." it bellowed, the Dragon Balls flying up into the air, but Bardock caught them all.

It was then that Kakarot and the others stumbled upon him. "Kakarot. Grab your mate and come on." They complied and Bardock grabbed both of them, speeding up high. He brought them to an inverted dome high in the sky. He threw them down. "Kami! It's time. I can't always be cleaning up for them. Train my son! Kakarot, stay here."

Kakarot and Chi-Chi looked very confused and betrayed.

Bardock flew off towards his mate's ki. He was hoping to see his daughter and hug her and never let her go.

But then a thought hit him. Bardock doubled back to the couple. He grabbed his son by the collar of his shirt. "You are the biggest dumbass I've ever heard of. And I've just finished dealing with the person who killed your sister."

Kakarot took on a face of fear. "W-what? Why?"

Bardock rolled his eyes. Then he pointed to Chi-Chi. "She's pregnant, you dipshit."


	20. Chapter 20: New Beginnings

Age 753

Kakarot numbly looked to his father. Then he looked to his mate. Chi-Chi was shocked, and crying tears of joy.

"What?" he repeated. Kakarot was not sure he heard it right. "Say that again?"

Bardock glared at the boy. "Chi-Chi is pregnant. I'm surprised you didn't notice. You brought Kasava to our attention after all."

Kakarot closed his eyes, reaching out. He did in fact sense another, weaker power within his mate. "Oh."

"I'm so happy, Kakarot!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, embracing the shocked teenager.

"I don't think you fully understand what you've done. When I heard you mated each other, I thought you'd be thinking." he scolded. "But no." The man paced. "You're both fifteen!" Bardock exclaimed.

"So?" Kakarot growled. "We-"

He widened his teal eyes. "Shut up, boy. Do you remember what happened to your mother? And Chi-Chi's?!" the warrior coldly asked.

Kakarot's eyes widened and his arms went slack parallel to his body. "Yeah."

Walking forward, the man poked his spawn in the chest. "Gine is a full saiyan. Chi-Chi is half. I hope you enjoyed your full, happy year together." Bardock taunted.

Her slugged his father in the stomach. "Don't say that!" he growled. "She'll be fine! We have Dragon Balls if anything goes seriously wrong! Now stop being blond and be my dad!"

He strained himself, his hair falling back to it's natural black color. Bardock felt much more calm. "I'm sorry, son." he apologized. "But I still think you don't completely understand what you've done. Do either of you have any idea how much it takes to raise a child? You'll have help, but babies are pure hell!"

Chi-Chi frowned at the man. "With all due respect, Mister Bardock, I am up to the task. As a princess, I've been raised for this sort of thing." She wiped a tear from her eye. "I know this is meant to be." the girl choked back tears. "Gosh, I'm just so happy."

Bardock smiled knowingly. "So am I."

Kakarot looked to the floor, before he glanced up at his father. "I'm going t-to be a dad?"

A green old man cleared his throat. "I'll just go back inside the lookout while you speak."

Bardock nodded. "Sorry, Kami. This kind of takes priority."

Kami nodded, smiling. "Yes. This is a wonderful miracle. But do know, we have much to discuss, young Kakarot."

The saiyan man smirked cockily. "Let me go get your mother."

Kakarot's eyes widened. "Hey, wait. Can't we talk about this?"

Bardock gave a salute, teleporting away.

Chi-Chi frowned. She was feeling like her mate didn't care. "Kakarot, what's wrong? Do you not want this?"

He recomposed himself. The teenage saiyan was simply a little shocked. "Of course, I'm happy! I just wasn't expecting this for a while." he admitted, hugging her again. "I. I just don't know how good of a father I'll be."

Chi-Chi looked deep into his eyes. "Kakarot."

"Yeah, Chi?"

"We're going to do fine." she assured him.

Just then, Bardock and a very angry looking Gine appeared just behind them.

His mother glared at him with eyes fiercer than the gold thing his dad did. She put her hands on her hips. "Kakarot! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I-"

She angrily put a hand up. "Save it, Kakarot. I'm just so mad and so happy! I can't believe you did this!" she exclaimed. "Ugh!"

Kakarot went to defend his actions somehow again. "But-"

Gine glared at him. "I am so sorry, Chi-Chi."

He challenged his mother's sour look. "This baby is our responsibility." he promised her.

"I'm happy about this." Chi-Chi assured her.

The soon to be grandmother embraced them both. "Oh, I'm so happy. I'm going to be a grandma!"

Bardock couldn't fight the pleased smile on his face. "Gine, Chi-Chi." he said. "Take my hand. I'll take you back to Capsule Corporation. Kakarot has stuff to do for now."

"What about Kasava?" he asked. "Now I want to tell her."

Bardock frowned. It was a touchy subject. "Kasava left almost as soon as she was brought back. I don't want to let her out of my sight ever again, but I have to respect her decision to go."

"Tell her for me, if you see her." he begged, crossing his arms.

The women took hold of Bardock's arm. He saluted before teleporting away. "You better watch yourself. She's mad."

The initial bliss shortly wore off. Kakarot turned around, spying the green old man approaching him. The soon to be father met him halfway in the middle.

"Hello, Kakarot. I am Kami, watcher of this planet." He introduced himself with a curt nod.

The teenager smiled. He already liked this old man. "So, you're gonna train me?"

Kami smiled at him. "That is the plan. Has your father told you why?"

"Not really. He's still a big mystery to me." Kakarot admitted.

"Three years from now, Piccolo will return." the namekian explained.

The saiyan narrowed his eyebrows in thought. "How can that be? I saw what was left of him. I watched my dad destroy the one who killed Kasava." he fearfully recalled.

"Yes, your father has a troubled past. That is all I will reveal in respect of him." Kami said, clearing his throat. "However, if Piccolo was destroyed, I would be dead as well."

Kakarot considered this. "Really? Why is that? You do kind of look like them."

"Piccolo is the byproduct of my mistake. I attempted to expel all of my evil in order to be a better guardian." Kami explained. "As I am alive, he is around in one form or another. I am not entirely sure how. The dragon balls are also connected to my life force."

"Three years? Okay. I'll just have to take a break for my kid." Kakarot dropped into a stance. "Let's get started, master Kami."

Kami raised a finger. "Not so fast. First you must overcome Mister Popo."

"Who's that? Lemme at him!"

A coal black genie appeared just before the boy. He was so startled he fell over. "Lesson number one? Expect the unexpected."

Kakarot put a hand to calm his beating heart. "That wasn't unexpected, that was just out of nowhere!"

"If you were as good as they say, you would have noticed me behind you the whole time." Popo cheerily taunted. Kakarot was unnerved.

* * *

Gine walked alongside the nervous Chi-Chi toward the capsule corporation infirmary. Specifically the maternity ward that had been built for Gine and used later for employees and their families.

"Don't be nervous, sweetie." Gine soothed. "If something seriously bad were to happen, Bardock would tell us."

A weight Chi-Chi was lifted from her chest. However, the unknown was scary to her. She wished Kakarot to be here with her. "I know, but it's still scary. Until now I was just living happily with Kakarot. And now I'm going to have a baby."

When the double doors automatically opened, they saw Bulma preparing instruments next to a large screen. The blue haired scientist beamed. "Gine! Sit down, sit down. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant sooner? The tournament? I would've stayed to take care of you if you had just said so." The woman had simply said to prepare the pregnancy room.

Chi-Chi blushed shyly. Gine's lack of preparation has made her even more nervous. Embarrassed, really. "Actually…"

Bulma's eyes widened. "Its you? You mean that brat lost his virginity before me?! How dare that Kakarot!"

"To be honest, I thought this situation would be reversed." Gine admitted.

The teenage Human glared in annoyance. "Thanks for always being hopeful for me, Gine."

She giggled. "No problem, Bulma."

The scientist patted the exam table. "Well, um, expose your belly and hop on up. And then we'll see how pregnant you are, sweetie."

Chi-Chi nervously complied, trying her hardest to relax. She recoiled as the girl lathered her small bump in petroleum jelly. Gine clutched her hand. "Is this going to hurt?"

Bulma chuckled. "No, not at all. Just relax." Then she observed the girl's stomach. "You have a bit of a bump. What did you think this was?"

Chi-Chi blushed. "Um, well. Yahhoi and that part of the world has a lot of delicious animals." she explained, ever embarrassed. "I got self-conscious because I thought I was getting fat and sick from the food. But then Mister Bardock said I was pregnant after Kasava died."

Bulma ran the ultrasound over her stomach, observing and pointing at the screen. "Ah, look! You're about halfway through with your pregnancy. Eighteen weeks" then the blue haired teen motioned to a line. "Look, there's the tail…"

"Do you want to know the gender?" Gine asked excitedly. "This grandma is hoping for a girl."

She shook her head. "I'll decide that when I see Kakarot next. I really wish he were here."

Gine lost her smile. "I know it's tough, but we have got to keep you here. I'm sure Bardock can bring him to visit a lot."

"Good news. This looks really Human." Bulma said. "But please, for your safety, stay here."

Yamcha burst into the room, looking as if he had something to say. And then his arms dropped to his sides. "Kakarot hit a home run before I did."

Bulma glared. "Yamcha, get out of here! This is a moment you're ruining!"

Gine and Chi-Chi watched in awkward silence as they argued. Then the boy marched out, slamming the door behind him.

"Uh, so what now?" the girl asked.

Bulma smiled. "You just stay around here and don't get stressed."

Oxo

* * *

Oxo

Age 754

Kasava trained alone for a year rigorously. Like her brother, she trained and lived off the land.

The girl despised herself for her loss. Even more so she hated how she had died. If the dragon balls were gone, she would be dead for real.

All she had were vague memories of a long line. That is, of the afterlife. When she was back, she ran off in shame.

And there she trained to become better.

Kasava was not always smart in her self-betterment. Just after her fourteenth birthday, she worked out until she passed out. Coming to, she was met with a raised palm in her face.

Kasava reeled back, freezing in front of the red hand. "Hey, don't fly off so soon, girlie."

She scowled. On the inside, she was terrified that these people in front of her were so strong. "What do you want?"

A man with jewelry and a ponytail answered her question. "We came looking for you, Kakarot. But we thought you were male."

"It makes no difference." the chrome one monotoned. "Gender is irrelevant. We came for a saiyan youth. Here is a saiyan youth."

Kasava began to sweat in anxiety. She wasn't ready to die while she was alone. No one knew where she was. The girl had picked up a ki masking technique, which she regretted.

The purple twins laughed. "Lord Turles will reward us handsomely for her."

"W-what are you gonna do to me?" Kasava fearfully asked. She couldn't stand up to these guys. The girl barely noticed their familiar apparel.

And then a familiar face cut through the men. But the voice was unfamiliar. "Stop frightening her, you imbeciles. Go set our next course."

"You're not my dad!" He held a hand to her. "Stay away from me!" Kasava backed away, crashing into the tree behind her.

"Kakarot, my niece. The records show you as male, but that doesn't matter. I've come to retrieve you." Turles explained.

"My name isn't Kakarot!" she yelled. Tears streamed down her face. "You guys are so strong, please don't hurt me. I just want my dad!"

Turles frowned. "I don't care what human name you have. You're a saiyan, and I'll call you by that name. Your father will be dead soon enough, so don't you worry."

Kasava's attitude changed. "I don't care if you look just like my dad, he'll come and clobber you! Even if you are my uncle! You don't come close to him!"

Turles raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What? Who is your father?" he asked. He knew who her biological father was, but he had to know. His tail unfurled, thrashing wildly.

Kasava was shocked. "You're a saiyan."

"The name, Kakarot."

"Peetsa." she lied. Kasava wanted to test the waters.

"Good. Now, will you join me, or do I have to force you?" Turles boredly asked. "You're so weak it doesn't matter, but I'd like to wrap this up quickly."

Kasava glared. "I wasn't all that weak before you guys showed up. What do you want me to do?

"I am your real father Bardock's brother. I read an old report, and I came here to recruit you for my Crusher Corps." he extended his hand to her, smirking. "What do you say?"

"What do you guys do?" Kasava inquired.

Turles flashed his teeth. "We are pirates. We eat delicious food, drink delicious alcohol, and grow stronger."

She considered this. The girl desperately wanted to become tougher. What better way than to become a space scoundrel. "Can I ever come back?"

He shrugged. "Occasionally. What do you think?"

"Call me Kasava, uncle Turles." she nodded.

"That is a saiyan name." he noted. "Fine, Kasava. This is the beginning of a fine alliance." Turles smiled.

They flew next to each other to their ship. Turles led her through the dimly lit spaceship corridor. He pressed a button, motioning inside a room. "What's this?"

Kasava walked into the spartan quarters. It had barely the basic necessities.

He turned and walked away. "These are your quarters. Wash yourself, you're filthy."

Kasava complied. As she scrubbed her hair in the cold water, she wondered if she had made a mistake. No, she wanted to become stronger.

Besides, this guy was her uncle. How scary could he really be? Her father had a big soft spot, so maybe this guy did. Maybe Turles just kept rough customers around. Kasava had a feeling he'd keep her safe from them.

When she emerged from the bathroom, her armor was gone. As a replacement, a smaller set of the armor her uncle was wearing was on the uncomfortable looking bed.

As much as she hated how naked her limbs felt, the girl put it on. It really chafed, and she kept getting partial wedgies.

Kasava just felt stupid when she saw the weird flaps on the chest piece. But somehow the black and dull lavender looked cool.

Leaving the monocle thing the others wore, she moved toward the energy of her uncle. She entered the control room, noting Turles was alone in here.

"Hello?" she called.

The man stood abruptly, looking to her. He smirked at her matching apparel. "Good, Kasava. Are you hungry?"

"Always." she joked to lighten the mood.

He smirked. "Very well. Shall we go eat?"

Kasava nodded as well, and followed her newly discovered uncle to the dining room. They ate a meal together in silence.

Turles sat back, watching his neice eat. He was very confused about several aspects of her. Firstly, that she was not a he. Secondly, she said he looked like her father. But she was raised by humans it would appear.

So he decided to ask. "What's the real reason you decided to come along?"

Kasava swallowed, biting her lip. "Okay. I want to get stronger and beat my brother."

Turles narrowed his eyebrows. "Oh? Who is that?"

"I have to come clean, uncle Turles." she said, kicking her feet. "My brother's name is Kakarot. Bardock is my father."

"So as far as my infernal brother knows, I just kidnapped you?!" Turles shouted.

"Well, I don't think he does know. But Uncle, please help me get stronger! I have to beat my brother!" she begged.

"So I have more living family." Turles smirked. He knew all too well the troubles of wanting to overcome your brother. "Fine. I'll help you get stronger and we'll both go back and defeat our brothers."

"My dad has never talked about you." Kasava stated, leaning forward. Then she realized maybe she shouldn't have come so quickly. "Or my mom."

"Who's that? Some human?" Turles inquired, chomping on a drumstick.

"Oh, no. Her name's Gine. You ever met her?" she asked innocently.

The pirate looked wistfully into the stars. "How could I forget her?"

"Yup, she's really nice. And pretty too. Say, what's in this stuff? I can't stop talking. Is that bad?" Kasava asked after sipping what was in the goblet.

Turles took the cup away from her. "That's got Cafen in it. That's not for children."

"I don't care. I really like it. Say, do you have Hetap? I like that. What about-"

"Silence." Turles demanded. Kasava shut up. "Calm down."

Kasava took a deep breath, calming herself. "When can we start training?"

Turles smiled. "I admire your eagerness. However, I must first educate you on the ways of space."

"Oh." she said with disappointment. "Like what?"

"You let your tail thrash everywhere. Curl it around your waist. Not only are the Crusher Corps pirates. Kasava, we are saiyans. How much do you know about our history?" Turles inquired.

"I know that our home planet was destroyed by a Frieza guy. And my dad hates him." she answered.

He chuckled. What a naive girl. "It wasn't our home planet. We stole it from the Tuffle."

Kasava looked down in confusion. "But… that's wrong."

"Not in space, my dear niece." he shook his head. Then he noticed her idle tail. "Wrap it, Kasava!"

"We aren't going to steal planets, are we?" she squeaked.

Turles shook his head. "We will be stealing from those who steal. And be searching for a way to defeat Frieza."

"That's what my dad wanted to do. You guys are pretty similar. You look identical, too." Kasava noted, stirring her soup.

Turles' smile dropped. "I hate Bardock. Because of him I was banished from my planet."

"I don't hate my brother." she defensively said. "I just want to be better than him."

"I'll still help you crush him." Turles growled. "I know what it's like to feel inferior to your older brother."

"Ugh, isn't it the worst? I tried my hardest and I lost when he wasn't even trying!" Kasava shouted.

"Well, we'll fix that, my niece." He stood up. "Now, go rest. We train tomorrow."

"Okay, but we have to go back in two years. That's the next time I can try to beat him." Kasava declared.

"No, Kasava. You will." Turles smiled maliciously.

* * *

Age 753

Kakarot threw a punch with all of his might. His father teleported in front of him, guiding his arm away.

"Gah! Dad! What's up?" he asked, relaxing.

He grabbed his son's hand. "Baby time!"

Kakarot became anxious again. He couldn't extinguish the hot pit of worry in his stomach. It only worsened as he appeared in an operating room.

His mate was breathing heavily, red faced. She cried out in pain, leaning back into her propped up elbows.

He rushed to her side, grabbing her hand. "I'm here, Chi!" Chi-Chi grabbed back, almost crushing the poor boy's fingers.

The doctor by Bulma exclaimed. "This is going so quickly, Chi-Chi! Keep it up, you're eight hours ahead of schedule!"

The blue haired teenager frowned in disgust at the sights of birth. "P-push, right?"

"I'M PUSHING, YOU IDIOT!" Chi-Chi roared. Her grip wavered for a moment.

"Do, uh, do we know what it is? Is Chi gonna be okay?" Kakarot frantically asked.

"You guys didn't want to know the gender, so we're keeping it a secret. Nurse?" Bulma said.

"Both mother and child are doing fine."

Bulma cringed in disgust once more. "Okay, one last push, I think!"

Chi-Chi gave a push. Kakarot's heart broke at the raw cry. "I'm sorry!" he apologized.

When Chi-Chi went limp, panting, her cries stopped.

But when they did, they were replaced with the high-pitched wails of a baby. Kakarot wordlessly accepted the bundle, leaning on his mate.

They held the child together, looking at their spawn with teary eyes. Kakarot was deeply moved.

They gave the new family a private room so that they could have their moment.

Chi-Chi weakly wiped a tear from her eye. "That was worth it. I-"

Kakarot knew how she felt, even without words. She had been fine. The pregnancy was mostly human. "I lied to you Chi-Chi. I said you'd be the only woman I ever loved."

She weakly chuckled. "Give her here and quit hogging her. I'm sure she's hungry."

The infant wrapped her tail around her father's arm as she suckled.

Kakarot was on the verge of tears. "She's… so beautiful!"

"You're just saying that because she has your hair." she accused.

"But not the color. Do you see it's got a tinge of red?" the new father asked.

The baby fell asleep shortly, probably exhausted from being born. They watched as she slept. "She's so cute." Chi-Chi tiredly remarked. "And I just might join her."

"Wait, don't we have to give her a name? Do you have any ideas?" he softly asked.

"Einsteinette?" she joked. "She's going to be so smart."

"No way! She'll never forgive us!" he exclaimed. The baby stirred, and he covered his mouth. "I was thinking Gohan for a boy. Because Master Gohan was the first person my parents met in the next chapter of their life. This baby is our first step into a new chapter of life."

Chi-Chi almost fell asleep. At the last moment she stirred, coming back awake. "Well, why don't we name her Go….."

"Chi," he began, and the baby cooed. "I can't think of one."

"Did you hear that? She likes that, I think." she smiled.

"Chi?" he confusedly queried. No reaction.

Chi-Chi spoke what she thought made the child react in a soft voice. "Gochi." she soothed.

She made a pleased noise, nestling into her mother's warmth.

"Gochi." he breathed. Their child reacted again. "She likes it. Gochi it is."

"Gochi." she sighed. "You're going to do great things…"

* * *

Age 755

Kasava angrily thundered down the hall of the ship in her leotard. She came to her uncle's door, and she kicked it in with her saiyan boot.

"What do you want? That's the second door you've kicked down this year. It's coming out of your cut." he sternly warned.

"I wouldn't've done it if you hadn't eaten my last popsicle, you bastard!" she accused, pointing a glowing finger at him.

Turles tssked. "Language like that is unbefitting of a young lady."

"Do you know what it took to get those? And I know it was you! We're the only two on the ship as of the last raid." Kasava surmised. "So give me the fifteen credits the box costed. I'll get a new one at the next fuel station, and we'll be even.

Turles shook his head. "We have to get on the path back to earth if we're going to arrive in time for this arbitrary tournament. I don't understand why we can't just go and fight when you're older."

"I am older. I'm fifteen." she pointed out. "That's the age he was when I left. And I'm already stronger than he was then. So how could now not be the perfect time?"

Turles shook his head. "That's not what I'm arguing. We can't make frivolous stops if we want to keep our trail hidden. Did I not tell you that in the first week you came onboard?"

"Rasin told me." she said. "But I didn't think refueling was an unnecessary stop."

"It is now. The Ginyu Force killed the others. That's serious. So we'll get all of our fuel in advance now. We arrive at the station in an hour, so prepare yourself." The uncle explained.

* * *

Age 753

The new father held his sleeping daughter close as he paced their capsule house. He struggled to keep his tired eyes open.

It was ridiculous. As much as he loved her, he hated the infant's sleeping habits. Most nights, she would only fall and stay asleep if Kakarot held her. And she only stayed so if he paced.

The saiyan had never been a night owl, but he accepted the role of dad so his mate could sleep. He had to admit, the child's sleep schedule was grating on his nerves.

He stepped in front of the window, looking out at the moon. Luckily it wasn't full, but that thought didn't even reach his tired brain.

Maybe if he just stopped and closed his eyes… Just for a minute…

Then Gochi started crying. Great. He stopped and woke her up.

Kakarot bounced her, beginning the walking cycle again. "Shhhhh. Go back to sleep, Gochi." he softly pleaded.

She thrashed, moving her brown hair. It poked the father in the eye. Kakarot dropped her, touching a hand to his eye.

Luckily, he realized his mistake. He dove to ground, catching her. Gochi giggled in his arms. Kakarot sighed in relief, falling asleep.

He was surprised to have lasted a month like this.

* * *

Kakarot awoke again to a searing pain around his waist. He gazed down at his chest, seeing what had his tail burning in agony.

The morning sun lit up the living room. He had fallen asleep. Kakarot cursed himself. The man went to sit up, but was stopped when pain rippled up his tail.

The father twitched a bit. And then he heard his daughter giggle. He swiftly raised her up under her arms, hovering in the air. "We don't grab people's tails, Gochi."

Her tail lashed about, and she giggled infectiously. Kakarot was secretly a bit unnerved. Though Gochi was a month old, she had sharp baby teeth. Bardock said this was because Saiyan babies had to feed themselves, but it was still creepy to him.

The father was just glad he had been awoken to his tail being grabbed, not bitten. Even if you train your tail, being bitten still hurt. He knew from experience. That was a particularly nasty scrape with Kasava.

Speaking of which, no one had heard from her in four months. Then again, he supposed he wasn't much better at that age.

He clutched his daughter to his chest, burying his nose in her hair.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Could I please ask that you refrain from spoiling in the reviews? I've received a few complaints. As it stands, I won't remove them. I hope this chapter cleared up some questions as to ages and timeframes. And yes, Gohan will still be born. Please, if you like this story, let me know somehow. Oh, I don't know if I've addressed it, but King Kai said he knew IT in the dub I watched. This was simply a choice like calling Tenshinhan Tenshinhan rather than Tien Shinhan.

thanks, Sergeant Plopp.


	21. Chapter 21: Grandpas

Bardock chased after his hyperactive grandchild. "Stop! Come back here!" he shouted.

Gochi bounded across the yard, red bandanna trailing behind her like a flag. "No, you gotta catch me!"

The warrior moved in front of her with super speed. The surprised girl fell to the ground in shock. Bardock snatched the red cloth from her, tying it around his head. "Grandpa is always down for playing, but this is off limits."

Gochi puffed out her cheeks in anger. No child could resist doing the one thing they were told not to. "Why not? I like it!"

Bardock shook his head sternly, folding his arms. The toddler did the same. "Because this is my most precious possession. I like it too."

She looked at him in confusion, tail whipping wildly. "What?"

He sighed, smiling at her innocence. "It means it's my favorite thing."

"But I thought I was your favorite thing…" she sadly droned.

Bardock lifted her up, hugging her. "You silly girl." he laughed. "Of course you're my favorite. I just meant the headband is my favorite thing to wear."

"Why is it so special, grampa?" she inquisitively asked. "I wear the same shoes everyday, but they aren't my favorite."

"It's a reminder of people I've lost." he explained to the curious girl.

She strained her undeveloped brain for an answer. "Why can't you just find em?"

"They can't come back, little one. Have your parents taught you about death?" Bardock asked quietly.

Gochi nodded. "I knocked over Albert's bowl and momma said he died. He went to sleep and we had ta flush him."

Bardock smiled at his granddaughter. "The headband is a reminder of four people I lost."

"How long ago?" she queried.

The saiyan warrior exhaled audibly, looking at the grass. "A long time ago. When your dad was a baby."

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "That's a long time!"

Not as long as she thought. After all, she was a teenage pregnancy.

Gochi wriggled out of his arms, running in circles around the grass. "I want a headband!" she cheered.

"No, you don't." he assured her. "Want to know how I made it?"

She stopped, wracking her mind. "Did you buy it? I like to go to the store and just look at stuff."

"I soaked it in the blood of my dead comrades." Bardock explained, pointing at his head.

She widened her eyes and dropped her mouth open. The grandfather was expecting a comment about how gross that was, but she shocked him.

"Why's it still red?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Blood turns brown when it dries. I remember because of the time I cut myself on the ground." she bragged.

Bardock smiled at how inquisitive she could be. "Yeah, I'm just kidding. The real one I keep in my room, and it is all brown. This is just one I got to still wear."

"So I can get one without killing a friend?!" she beamed. Gochi smiled. "I gotta get one."

"If you do that, you'll look just like me." Bardock noted. "Why don't you find something else to set yourself apart? Your dad wears that horrible orange."

"But, I do want to be like you." Gochi said.

Bardock smirked at the flattering comment. "Why, though?" he challenged.

She seemed to really ponder this question. The toddler had nothing. Gochi shrugged. "I just do?"

"Why don't you try to be cooler than me."

The backyard door clicked open. They turned to see Gine walking out carrying a tray of something.

Gochi beamed. "Gramma!" she exclaimed, throwing herself at the saiyan woman.

Gine sidestepped her, raising the tray above her head. "Girls who attack their grandma don't get cookies." she jokingly warned.

Gochi put her hands behind her back, nodding rapidly. "I'm a good girl!" she assured. "I don't look at the moon and everything. I don't bite people anymore! I even crush plastic bottles!"

She took a cookie from the tray, handing it down to the eager girl. "Well, okay then." Gine smiled. "Keep up the good behaviour, okay sweetie?"

Gochi nodded, nibbling on the large treat. She wandered away, but not out of sight.

The grandmother turned to her mate. "Have you heard anything about Kasava? The tournament starts soon." she worriedly asked.

Bardock sighed. "I guess it's time to come clean."

She put her hands on her hips, dropping the cookies. "You've known where she is this whole time and you lied?!"

"Yeeees?" he carefully awkwardly smiled. "She's with relatives, so don't worry." Bardock vaguely assured her.

"Raditz?!" she hopefully asked, grabbing his collar.

"Turles." the grandfather admitted. "He picked her up back when she turned fourteen."

Gine was shocked into silence. She gazed at the ground. "He's alive? And my baby boy isn't?"

Gochi came back, tackling her grandfather. He caught her, tucking her under his arm. She giggled and thrashed around. "I don't know. We'll talk later."

"What were you talkin' about?" she eagerly asked.

"Just about how precious you are." Gine lied with a smile.

Gochi nodded rapidly. "Can we fight now?"

Bardock released her and she dropped to the grass, scurrying away.

Bardock dropped into a stance. That is, he folded his arms condescendingly.

His granddaughter charged at him blindly. If she wanted a fight, he'd give it to her.

He sidestepped the girl, catching her. "Fly." Bardock said, and he threw her up high.

Gochi panicked, flailing around as she came back down. Recalling her limited training, she summoned energy to support her.

Unfortunately, she concentrated it all on her stomach, so she dropped on it and was winded. "Oof!" she called, falling again.

Bardock caught her skillfully, holding her by her shirt. He lifted her to eye level, staring at the tiny girl.

"Not much of a fight." he taunted.

"I'm not a good girl." Gochi announced, confusing her grandpa.

"What?" The girl bit his arm, causing her to be set free. "Ow!"

She rolled on the grass, launching herself at his legs in a futile attempt to topple him. "I have ya now!" she angrily shouted. Gochi continued to push on the shin.

Bardock laughed at her adorable display, not budging an inch. "Want me to teach you a technique?"

"I won't accept help from the enemy!" she roared. She turned around, pushing on his boots with her back.

He watched her try to topple him for almost three minutes. Bardock decided to relent, and he threw himself to the ground. "Ah! I've been defeated!"

She pounded on his chest, laughing hysterically. "I win! That means I'm stronger than daddy!"

"Yup." he agreed. "You want a prize?"

Gochi nodded frantically. "I'm the strongest, so give me a strong prize." she reasoned.

"Why don't we go meet a good person?" he inquired. "A really old grandpa." Bardock joked.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Wait, you don't look like a grampa. How come you're my grampa if you don't look really old, like Doctor Beef?"

"Focus, Gochi. Let's go meet someone. Grab my hand." he softly said, offering his large hand to her's.

She took it with both of her small hands, jumping up and down.

The next time she hit the ground, they were in a forest. Her equilibrium was off, and she moved her tail around trying to quell her dizziness. "Woah. My tummy…" she grumbled.

Bardock held her hand, leading her up a dirt road. "You alright?"

"Yep." she nodded. "I'm just gonna throw up!" Gochi cheerily admitted with a nod.

The grandfather laughed at the straight-faced admission. "Promise me you won't change, Gochi?" She didn't, as far as he could see.

"Nope!" she denied, shaking her head. "Mama says we change every day!"

He led her to the top of the road, and they approached a serene red structure. Bardock hadn't been here in almost two decades. Almost.

He smiled in relief that he could find the old man's ki. "You ready? Be polite, Gochi."

"I'm a good girl, even though I bit you!" she loudly shouted.

"Hello?" and old voice called from inside the hut. "Who's out there?"

"Bardock." the saiyan announced.

Gohan laughed. "It's been a long time, my old friend. Did you know your son came by here a few years back?"

Gochi gasped. "He means daddy!" she declared the obvious.

"Yes, I did, Gohan." he nodded. "How have you been all these years?"

Gohan shrugged. "Well enough, I suppose. Lonely."

"My name's Gochi." she proudly declared, puffing out her tiny chest. "And I'm the strongest."

The old man fed the childish delusion. "Oho, is that so? It is an honor to meet you, Miss Gochi. And such a lovely name."

Gochi raised her eyebrows and lowered them repeatedly. "It's the loveliest," she explained, motioning to herself, "cuz it's mine."

Bardock chuckled. "Tone it down, knucklehead. You were named after him."

She pointed at him. "So you're the old man from the dragon ball story!" she loudly surmised.

"Oh? I didn't know I was in a story." Gohan smiled at we innocence.

Gochi beamed. "We came here so you could teach me something." the eager girl explained.

Bardock nodded. "Could I bother you to teach my granddaughter something?" he gruffly queried.

Gohan chuckled. "It's a slow Sunday, so I don't see why not."

"It's Wednesday." Bardock confusedly clarified in his rough voice. Maybe old Gohan was getting too old.

"Really?" the old man asked, genuinely confused. "Anyways. Young Gochi, are you ready to learn?"

She took on a determined look. "I'm always ready except when I'm not!" she bravely declared.

The older men laughed. Bardock loved his granddaughter very much. If anything happened, he was sure he would react much more violently than the King Piccolo incident. However he tucked those feelings deep down.

"I can teach you a trick." Gohan nodded. Yes, he has just the one in mind.

"Tell me!" Gochi begged.

He held up his hands. "It's a technique called Rock-Paper-Scissors."

The girl nodded fiercely. "I know how to do that, but don't play with my grampa. He's way too good."

Bardock winked at her.

The old man shook his head. The girl was so naive. "No, this is a technique. It's not a game."

Bardock spaced out as the old man explained it.

He was happy. For the first time, he told himself that. At least he thought it was the first time. Not a day went by when he didn't thank every god he had every heard of for the gift he was given.

Bardock was not a religious or superstitious man, but he still did. He felt someone needed his gratitude. Then he recalled the Kanassan that spared him. The saiyan wondered what had become of the voice he heard years ago.

The scarred warrior with messy hair knew that besides his family, much was working behind the scenes. Lately, he found his visions of the future could only extend so far. As if the power were waning.

Bardock meditated as he stood, concentrating on the future.

What he saw troubled him. The man glanced at the happy child, and found it hard to believe what he had seen.

The warrior vowed to change that brief vision, pushing the outcome he saw deep down. Bardock would stop relying on the power. He didn't like what he saw.

It wasn't wise to live in the future, nor the past. One had to live in the moment to be truly blissful. That was Bardock's interpretation. To aim for the future, and learn from the past was his way.

Ironic, really. He hated feeling anxious about the unknown. The warrior had a way to see the future, but it only caused more anxiety.

Bardock was pulled from his thoughts, narrowly dodging a weak yet unstable energy blast. "Hey, watch it, little one."

Gochi pouted on the ground. "You watch it!"

He sighed, embarrassed for her tantrum in front of the old man. As if reading his mind, the man chuckled. "All is fine, she is simply frustrated."

"I'm tired of failing at rock-paper-scissors" she shouted. "It's nap time!"

Bardock rolled his eyes. The girl wasn't bratty often, but when she actually agreed to a nap it was best to let her brood. "Okay. Thanks Gohan. It's nice to see you haven't kicked the bucket."

"Yeah, buckets!" Gochi roared. The girl raised her arms to be picked up.

Gohan laughed, waving at them. "The same to you, Bardock. I'm glad to see you've softened from that cold hearted alien who picked a fight in the city."

He scooped his granddaughter up, letting Gochi rest her head on his shoulder. "I wanna fight buildings…" she tiredly exclaimed.

Bardock walked away, deciding to waltz through the forest to await her loss of consciousness. "Man, you really tired yourself out." he noted.

When he was certain she was asleep, he teleported to his mate. Handing her over to Gine, Bardock set out for the lookout.

The scarred saiyan landed on the white tile with a thump. He immediately made a beeline to the training boy across the way.

"Kakarot!" he barked.

The young man stopped, putting a hand behind his head. "Hey, dad. Gochi give you any trouble today?"

He shook his head. She wasn't the problem he was focused on. "She had her snack and she's napping right now. Of her own choice."

"What did you guys do to bribe her?" he joked, wiping his brow of sweat.

"Took her to see old Gohan." he explained. "Old man is doing just fine, before you ask."

Kakarot panted. "So what did you come up here for?"

Bardock dropped into a stance. "To test you. The tournament is coming up. Either you're ready now or never at this point." he gruffly explained.

The man scrutinized his father. This wouldn't be much of a fight, but he had to give it his all. "Just make it as fair as you can."

He laughed. "If I do that, my skill won't be enough. Your instincts are superior." he admitted.

Kakarot matched the stance, signing. "Just don't transform."

The scarred warrior charged forward. He followed through with a kick that would've taken off any other man's head.

Kakarot nearly dodged it, backflipping away. His father didn't let up, as before his feet even touched the ground Bardock slugged him in the chest.

The younger saiyan's chest plate shattered as he flew backward. He had to be on his toes to survive this.

Bardock was forced to recoil and defend. His son threw a barrage of punches. He met each one with his palm.

Kakarot flew back, charging an attack. "Kamehameha!" he roared, unleashing the energy quickly.

While he was impressed with the power and speed of the energy attack, it wasn't enough. He met the beam with a green one of his own. Bardock merely kept it in place with one hand while he charged another in his free hand. When it was sufficient, he chucked it. "Not enough, Kakarot!"

He jumped out of the way, just as his father predicted. Bardock didn't even need his clairvoyance to see it coming.

It would seem the teenager predicted his father's prediction, as they met in the middle in a flurry of limbs. Father and son exchanged blows in a magnificent display of martial arts.

They broke apart, staring one another down. Kakarot rushed at his father, hoping to kick him with both feet in the chest.

Bardock sidestepped it, grabbing him by the boots. "Bad move, son!"

"Wait!" was all Kakarot uttered before his father threw him sky high. For extra measure he threw a Riot Javelin to chase him.

It collided at Kakarot was sent to the floor, panting. Bardock stood over him, displeased. "You aren't ready. You neglected your training too much when Gochi was younger."

He spat on the floor. "I'm strong enough. I'll beat Piccolo."

"No you won't." he shook his head. "Not unless you pull off a miracle."

* * *

Kakarot kissed Chi-Chi, embracing her. "How did it go?" she asked.

"Dad says I'm not strong enough, but I'll win." he assured her.

Gochi rounded the corner in her pajamas, rubbing her eyes. "Of course you'll lose."

"Why would you say that, Gochi?" Kakarot asked, offended by her lack of faith.

She jabbed a thumb to her chest. "Cuz I'm the strongest now. I beat grampa."

"Why don't you show me your moves?" he challenged.

Gochi took his hand, leading him to the backyard. "You'll regret this!" she shouted.

The girl began punching and kicking wildly at him, occasionally whipping him with her tail.

Kakarot was concerned. No matter how much he tried to teach her, she always forgot her training. It was if she had no fighting instinct. It saddened him, because she loved it.

But maybe it was too early to tell if she was cut out for fighting.

Gochi proudly stepped back. "You want more?"

"No." he said. "You are really strong!" he laughed. But not skilled.

She glared at him, nodding fiercely. "The strongest."

He hugged her, burying his nose in her hair. "I love you so much, Gochi."

The girl giggled. "I love you too."

Chi-Chi stuck her head out the window. "Dinner!"

"Oh boy!" she yelled, rushing inside. Kakarot followed closely behind.

* * *

Chi-Chi scrubbed her daughter's hair from outside the bathtub. "How was your day? Did you finish the textbook yet?"

"Uhh." she trailed, splashing in the tub. "I met an old guy with grampa today."

"Oh, who?" she queried.

"Gohan." Gochi explained. "I'm named after him, you know!"

Her mother giggled. "Oh really? I didn't know that."

"Yup." she nodded.

"And your book?" Chi-Chi

Gochi sank under the water, the bubbles garbling the reply.

"What was that?"

"I broke it." she admitted.

"You broke a book?" Chi-Chi dumbfoundedly parroted it. What did she mean?

Gochi avoided eye contact. "I couldn't read word and I burned it on accident. Then I threw it out the window." she said quickly.

Her mother sighed in frustration. "Really?"

The girl nodded. "Am I in trouble?"

"Not for not studying, but that book costs money." Chi-Chi sternly warned.

Gochi gasped, swallowing water. After she finished coughing it up she shrank. "How much trouble?"

The young mother thought. "Early bedtime. But the next time you don't understand something, come ask someone."

The girl rested her arms on the side of the tub. "Can't we talk about this?"

"Nope. When you're done bathing it's bedtime." she warned.

Gochi laughed, glaring at we mother with surety in her eyes. "I'll just never get out then!"

Chi-Chi grabbed her small pruny fingers, presenting them to the girl. "You don't want to do that."

"Curses!" she screamed. "I may not want to sleep, but I definitely don't want to become a raisin grandma!"

Her mother giggled, draining the tub.

* * *

Kakarot and Chi-Chi dressed their daughter in casual clothes. "Stay still." the mother warned. "I have to tie your shoes and I don't want to get kicked in the face."

Gochi giggled. "What are we getting dressed up for?"

Kakarot crouched down in his new orange armor. "We're going to the Tournament. It's later today."

The girl stilled herself. She wanted to be on her best behaviour. "I can't wait to watch the fights."

"Your daddy and his friends are going to be fighting." the saiyan woman said, standing back up. She took her daughter's hand.

Kakarot turned to his daughter. "You're gonna love this. Flying Nimbus!" he yelled.

A fluffy cloud zoomed to their location, taking the girl by surprise. "Wow! Does it listen?" she asked.

Her father nodded. "Hop on."

Gochi jumped onto Nimbus, smiling. "Go to the ocean!"

It didn't move. Her parents joined her. As soon as they were secure they took off. "It listens to me better!" he yelled.

Gochi stared at the sights below with childlike fascination. A sea of trees stretched on below them as far as they could see. "Who are your friends again?" she asked.

"Krillin, Tenshinhan, Chiaotzu, Master Roshi, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong. I'm hoping my sister will be there." he explained.

Gochi barely attempted to remember the names. Somehow they seemed more complicated up in the air. "Auntie Kasava?"

"Yep." Chi-Chi said. "We haven't seen her since you were born."

"Where is she?"

"Training. She was defeated pretty badly and ran off to get strong." Kakarot explained.

"Well, I hope we meet her! She sounds strong!" Gochi beamed.

He nodded. "Very."

"I want a sister." she wistfully cheered.

Chi-Chi and Kakarot bit their tongues. "Oh really?" he asked.

She nodded into the wind. "It would be fun!"

Her mother shrugged. "Maybe. Just not soon, because babies are hard work." She had flashbacks of Gochi's infancy.

"I'd help a lot! And I'd take care of her, and dress her in pretty clothes!" she thought aloud.

"A baby isn't a doll, Gochi." Kakarot warned.

She looked back confusedly. "But missus Beefs always says I'm a doll."

"That's different." The mother said.

"How?"

"It's a compliment." Kakarot explained. "You want to take a nap or something? It's a long trip."

Gochi nestled into her mother's lap like a cat. "I'll try!"

Chi-Chi massaged the girl's head. "I'm anxious to see everyone." she admitted.

"Why?" he asked. "They're our friends."

"No," she corrected, "they're your friends."

Kakarot pondered this. "I think it'll still be fun. I've only seen everyone a few times, back when Gochi was born. We moved the capsule house to the woods, and that didn't help with seeing them. Man, I haven't seen Krillin since Kasava died!"

Chi-Chi leaned back. "I'll take a nap too."

They sped off toward the tournament, cloud trailing behind them.

* * *

Thanks again for reading this far, I really enjoy seeing what people think, positive or negative! I've received a bunch of fan art via email, and I love it. Not sure if they posted it anywhere, but keep it coming! There is one more chapter before the tournament, so be on the lookout. After that, I'll probably slow down my updating speed.

Sergeant Plopp


	22. Chapter 22: The Arrival

Age 755

The uncle and niece duo strolled of their ship, cloaks obscuring their features. "Keep your distance." he warned. "But don't look like you're trying to keep your distance."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" she growled in frustration.

He shook his head "Just… act casually."

"Whatever you say, uncle Turles." Kasava droned, keeping up the pace.

He frowned at being patronized by a child. But, as they had to do this right, he pushed those angry feelings down.

They approached the foul smelling building, as on guard as they ever had been.

The fish-headed guard protecting the door stopped him. "Halt. Do you have clearance?"

Turles faked a scowl, holding raw energy in his hand. "Does this red scouter mean nothing to you?"

"Refuel our ship, fish lips." Kasava snarled. Turles gave her a brief glare.

"Yes. We are going on an expedition into deep space. We need enough surplus fuel to refill the tank on the go a few times." he explained.

The fishman rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he motioned to the door. "Go on in. I'll get some men fueling your ship up."

So the cloaked duo entered the station. Turles walked up to the counter and began haggling as his niece perused the wonders of an unexplored store.

Kasava was still always surprised at these space gas stations. On earth, she hadn't really ever been to a convenience store, but this is what she imagined they looked like.

Except these were built for essential slave armies and rarely used for civilians. But they had to not leave a trail too big, so she just browsed.

Someone tssked behind her. "These recruits just keep getting younger."

"You can say that again, Appule." a voice said boredly. "She's just a kid."

Kasava turned around. She didn't like like it when people underestimated her. The girl knew when she was older, people would stop doing so. However it was still annoying.

"Mind your own business." she sternly warned.

"I could say the same, brat." the purple alien retorted. Appule folded his arms condescendingly. "That is, if you don't want to end up crushed under my boot."

"Come on, Appule. Just leave her alone." the humanoid reasonably asked.

Kasava had no problem with that. She turned around, looking over all of the repair tools on the far wall.

"No, I don't like her attitude." he scorned. "Someone has to teach her to respect her superiors, especially those who answer directly to Lord Frieza."

She rolled her eyes. What a stupid alien. On her voyages she had met many fools, but never did people make assumptions so far fetched.

"I'm not even in your little slave army." she boredly revealed.

Appule scowled. "Why, you… Lord Frieza still rules this galaxy!" He threw a punch. "Learn some respect, you gah!"

Kasava dodged his punch, and the alien's fist collided with the Katchin tools. She took satisfaction in watching him regret throwing the punch.

Her uncle Turles came over to see the commotion. The pirate took one look at the soldiers harassing his niece and raised his index and middle fingers. Two beams fired from his hand, killing the aliens instantly.

The shopkeeper groaned. "Come on, that is going to be many paperwork!" she cried in her heavy accent.

Kasava glared at her uncle. She wasn't afraid to take someone's life, but that was just unnecessary. "What the hell?! Why'd you just do that?"

"Quiet, girl. We mustn't leave witnesses." Turles sternly announced.

Kasava saw his hand moving behind him, and she leaped in front of it. "But don't kill her, she's innocent!"

Turles groaned at her softness. Usually, he didn't have this problem. "We aren't. Which is why I must."

"Ah, no, no! Listen to gorl!"

Kasava lowered herself into a fighting stance. She bared her teeth and growled. "Let's just go. Come on."

Turles sighed, still glaring. "Fine. But I'd like to see what mercenaries this planet has. As it stands we need backup. Let's go to that bar across the platform."

"Can I try drinking there?" Kasava eagerly asked.

"Of course not." he stated. He wasn't a bad uncle. "But, if you happen to hit your growth spurt before we fly over there feel free. It just isn't good for your young organs." he explained.

They took to the skies, flying over toward the neon signs. "Okay." she sighed.

They walked into the neon bar. It was an assault on all their senses. Kasava nearly fell over when the sensory overload hit her.

It was somehow dark, but bright lights flashed. A multitude of scents reached her sensitive nose. Kasava didn't know what half of them were, but she didn't like them very much.

She covered her ears as she got used to the loud music and merriment. Turles looked down to her. "Stay close."

She nodded and they scanned the crowds. In particular they were on the prowl for warriors that didn't wear Planet Trade Organization standard equipment.

Kasava didn't personally see much. This place had an air of excitement, but most of the patrons looked tired.

When Turles made for the bar, she groaned. Her uncle was such a flirt. Though, she supposed it was good he wasn't hung about about her mother, Gine.

The girl resumed her careful watching just about when he suavely sat next to a woman at the bar with green hair reminiscent of earth pine trees.

Her sensitive ears picked up a slap underneath the music. She whipped around to see her guardian reeling back from being struck.

It seemed no one else had caught wind of the exchange.

"You're a Tuffle, aren't you, Pomeylo?" Turles casually asked.

She bit her lip and scowled with pure hatred. "And you're a saiyan."

Kasava approached them cautiously. So much for being sneaky. "Uncle Turles, are we here to get tail or to get crew members?" she impatiently asked.

Turles scoffed. "Well, I was just getting to meet her. Maybe she does have skills that would be useful."

Pomeylo looked between the relatives, quickly losing her scowl. "A young lady shouldn't be so crass. Not even a saiyan." she scolded.

Kasava raised an eyebrow. "You can't tell me you're a pure soul when we're sitting in a seedy backwater bar."

"Touché" the Tuffle said, taking a sip from her glass. Then she sighed. "I suppose I haven't given you a chance. After all, you lost your planet too. It's just hard to let go of those feelings."

"Trust me." Turles droned. "I know all about losses."

"We just recently lost most of our crew." Kasava explained. It wasn't what her uncle meant, but she tried to get in on the adult's conversation.

Pomeylo narrowed her face, scrutinizing the man. "So you've just been raising your niece out here in the company of pirates?"

"He was." she said enthusiastically. "But the pirates are dead now. No more pirates to be in the company of."

The woman was lost in thought. She slammed her drink down. "You saiyans are hiring crew?"

"Yes." Turles nodded. "I don't even care that you're Tuffle. What do you have to offer?"

"Well, for one, I'm an engineer." she explained. Kasava had guessed that, given how Turles has explained their people were brainiacs. "And I think I'd provide a much needed feminine touch for your ship." Pomeylo added, referring to the girl.

Kasava shook her head. "I'm not an orphan, you know. I'm just trai-"

Turles smiled, interrupting his niece. "Excellent. I agree that Kasava could use a mother figure." he lied.

The girl rolled her eyes. Turles was such a flirt! Kasava just went along with it. Her skills could be invaluable. After all, the purple twins were gone. Neither of them had picked up enough to fix the ship.

"Fine. I'll go see about a warrior." Kasava sighed. She walked away from the bar, taking a spot near the exit where she could see almost everyone.

Kasava mindlessly scanned the patrons once again. She didn't know how long she had been at it, but her uncle and the Tuffle snuck over.

"It's the prince. We have to go." Turles told her. She nodded and they snuck out.

"You don't answer to your prince?" Pomeylo curiously questioned.

Turles shook his head in reply. "Our family are black sheep when it comes to saiyans. I was banished before Vegeta's destruction." he explained.

Kasava surprised her, picking her up under her arms. "Going up." she declared.

They flew to their hunk of junk ship quickly.

The Tuffle was disgusted at the sight. "You call this a ship? I'm surprised it doesn't fall apart just from me looking at it. This is much worse than you described."

Kasava patted on it's hull. "It's our hunk of junk." A panel came loose and awkwardly fell to the floor with a clatter.

Turles sighed in annoyance, putting a hand over his face. "Let's just get in the air. We can fix the ship when we're away from the PTO."

"Can we even get in the air?" Pomeylo coyly asked.

Kasava laughed at the joke.

"I'm not joking." the Tuffle announced.

* * *

Kasava stewed in her room. She didn't see why they needed another crew member. In the first place, she was a bit relieved that the others were gone.

She always felt uncomfortable around them. Now her uncle was dragging along some woman, and Kasava could easily tell why. It wasn't because of her skills, it was because she was pretty to her uncle.

But she just went to her room after they took off. Kasava lay on her bed in her leotard. She didn't see why people were so obsessed with getting a significant other.

That led her to thinking about her brother. She wondered how he and Chi-Chi were doing. And Krillin, and Bulma. Even Yamcha. The girl pondered the people she left behind on earth.

Did they even know she was gone? Maybe her father predicted this. Of course, she had no way of knowing.

But the questions still burned in her gut.

Was she strong enough? Were they worried about her? Should she have even come along?

Kasava sat up and stood up. The made her way to the temperature controlled cabinet she substituted as a freezer. Opening it up, she grabbed the last frozen treat she had.

When Turles had replaced it, she didn't know.

Said uncle startled her. "Don't spoil your dinner."

Kasava calmly set it down, whipping around. "Don't scare me like that."

"What happened to your magic senses?" he taunted.

"I wasn't focused." the saiyan youth grumbled.

Turles paced. "How are you going to beat Kakarot if you aren't on your best game?"

She put her hands on her hips. "How are you going to beat my dad if you aren't as strong as him?"

He sternly pointed at his niece. "Don't test me, girl."

Kasava smirked. "I think I will."

She rushed forward, aiming a punch at her uncle. Turles blocked it with his forearm, grabbing her. The man redirected her momentum, sending her crashing down the hall.

The girl picked herself up, but her uncle was there in front of her, finger raised. "You're stronger, but it's not enough to beat me."

She feigned defeat, lowering her head. Her uncle folded his arms. Kasava lifted her head, releasing the energy she built up in her mouth.

He was thrown to the bulkhead, crumpling on the floor. Turles looked up to see the tables had been turned.

Smoke escaped her lips, but she was otherwise unharmed. "Pah!" she breathed, blowing cold air. "That hurt."

Turles stood back and threw his fist. It connected with her stomach, sending her into the bulkhead. It crumpled around her. "Not strong enough?"

Kasava spit blood into his eyes. "Nope."

Their new engineer came around the corner. "The hell is going on here? Get out of the wall! Don't punch your niece!"

Kasava peeled herself from the metal, flopping onto the ground. "We were just fighting."

"Don't break my ship!" she ordered. "Go do something ladylike!"

Turles glared at her. "It's your ship now?"

"Someone has to take care of it!" she challenged, sticking her finger in his face. "It's well made, but poorly maintained.

Turles shocked Kasava, as he kissed Pomeylo.

The dumbfounded Tuffle stepped back. She slapped him on the cheek hard enough to leave a mark. "What the hell?!"

"I guess I read the mood incorrectly." he said, rubbing his cheek.

His niece glared at him. How did he confuse that? There was nothing to read. "What mood?" she snarked.

She leaned in close, thinking the girl couldn't hear. "At least not in front of your niece!" she whispered.

Kasava walked off sighing. She took her seat at the controls, setting a course for earth. The girl had memorized them a long time ago.

* * *

Age 756

"That it?" Pomeylo queried.

Kasava looked at the small green and blue dot, smiling. "Yeah, that's Earth."

"It looks better than any planet I've ever seen." Turles noted. "So full of life…"

The young adult whipped around. "Nope. If that Might Fruit rumor is true, don't even think about it."

Turles sighed. "Is this planet really worth it?"

"Your family lives there!" Pomeylo pointed out. "Why would you want to wreck the whole planet?"

Turles scoffed. "I don't even know I can get seeds again."

The girl was confused. "You told me it was just a rumor."

"Oh, did I?" Turles smirked. "I could've sworn I mentioned that I revived the men who built this ship from fossils."

Pomeylo's jaw dropped. "What? How?"

Kasava was easily baffled. That was possible? The dead purple guys she never bothered learning the names of were living fossils? "I know Earth is full of life, but promise me you won't drain it!"

"I didn't realize you were so selfish." her uncle joked. "Just this planet?"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "If you want to get corrupted by their magic, go ahead."

They approached the planet, landing in a forest. Kasava and her uncle exited, leaving Pomeylo with the ship.

The girl sharply and deeply inhaled the forest air. She had missed this. They had been to so many polluted city planets. And the ship's air stakes often.

"Where to?" Turles asked, ripping her from her bliss.

Kasava pointed. "The tournament ground. My brother will be there. I know it."

"And mine?"

"Most likely." she answered. "He loves fighting."

Turles punched his hand. "I can't wait to beat him into the ground." he growled.

She rolled her eyes. "He's stronger than you."

He grumbled. "Is Kakarot stronger than you?"

"I don't know." she admitted. "We'll have to see. But I'm at least glad I'm stronger than I was." She clenched her fist.

"I'm sure you'll win. You've come very far over the last years." he told her.

"You have to be smart when you fight me father." she warned. "Don't just blindly charge in, or you'll definitely lose."

"Don't let your temper overcome you." Turles warned her, taking to the skies behind her.

Kasava and Turles flew over the world, in awe of returning to the beautiful world. It surprised Turles that such a prime Planet wasn't placed on higher priority for extermination.

They arrived at the tournament grounds. Kasava and her uncle took note of the distinct lack of people.

The girl approached one of the workers. "Hey, why isn't everyone here?"

The man laughed. "The tournament doesn't start until tomorrow."

Turles groaned. "We have to wait? Pomeylo will grow restless."

Kasava was just glad they were a day early, and not late. "Thanks."

The duo approached the registration desk. "Hello." the bespectacled monk greeted. "Registering, sir?"

Turles shook his head. "My niece."

The men took note of the short, but rough looking young lady. "Alright, name?"

"Kasava, but I'd like to use an alias." she said in a clipped tone.

The mustachioed announcer came by. "Is that little Kasava?"

The girl whipped around. The man gasped under his glasses. "What happened?"

Se rubbed her nose. "I cut in a fight. And I cut my hair."

"You know this man?" Turles asked.

"Bardock? It's me, the announcer! You competing this year?"

"That's my brother. Kasava is my niece." he explained. If she trusted him, he supposed he could talk to the lesser being. "And I'm not competing."

Kasava finished registering, and they walked off. "I have to get new clothes. You can't use armor, and I don't want to go on television in a spandex leotard."

"I don't have earthling money." he said. She probably wouldn't be okay with stealing, he correctly assumed.

"I think I have change in my old armor. I… accidentally left some here three years ago." Kasava vaguely recalled aloud.

Turles shrugged. "Let's go check lost and found then. I doubt we'll find it."

* * *

They did find her old armor. It only brought up unpleasant memories to her, so after she had the change Kasava destroyed it.

She led Turles to a clothing store nearby, which had something better to wear. Making her selection, they exited onto the street. By that time it was beginning to darken outside.

"Let's go back to the ship." Turles declared, walking in the right direction.

Kasava scowled in disgust. She didn't want to go back to their dirty spaceship. "I think we should camp out. It'll be good."

Her uncle rolled his eyes. "Fine." What could it hurt?

They fell asleep under the stars they were used to traveling through.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Now the uploads will become less frequent. Most likely three to five days at a time. This is because I am nearing the end of my chapter backlog. I'll probably update the older chapters sometime soon.

I am also looking for a new idea for a story. Any suggestions?

Sergeant Plopp


	23. Chapter 23: Rematches

Kasava strolled into the tournament grounds nice and early. So early, in fact, she was the first one there. Likewise, her cloaked uncle was the first in the spectator stands.

She scoffed at how cliche he was being. After all, he was wearing a cape with the hood drawn in the corner.

The girl cracked her knuckles. Her friends were coming.

* * *

Roshi, Launch, Oolong, Puar, and Bulma stood in the rain outside waiting for their comrades. They were approached by a couple with a child, who immediately began talking. "I'm sorry, but we don't know anyone like you." Roshi said.

"You sure?" the man smirked. "Think harder."

They all puzzled this, but then Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tenshinhan appeared. "Where's Kakarot?" Krillin said. "I felt his energy." the short man added.

Kakarot and Chi-Chi took off their cloaks and turban as the rain stopped, and the man smirked. Gochi was concealed under her mother's cloak because she didn't have one.

Recognition lit up their eyes and Krillin ran to hug Kakarot, tears in his eyes. "Wow! It really is you!"

"T-that's Kakarot?" Yamcha asked.

"He looks just like his dad but less scary." Chiaotzu said and Puar agreed.

"He's a hunk!" Bulma cried, embarrassing both Kakarot and Yamcha. "Just look at how that undersuit clings to him…" Bulma hadn't seen much of him since his child was born.

"He's my hunk." Chi-Chi said, clinging to his arm.

"Who's the kid? He looks just like you!" Krillin exclaimed.

Gochi puffed out her cheeks in frustration. "I'm a beautiful girl!" she roared, throwing her arms out.

Launch smiled at the adorable girl. "I see, I was just a bit thrown off because you look like your dad and grandpa. It's nice to meet you."

She got lost in thought, but raised a single finger. "Don't you know? They're beautiful girls too!"

The group laughed, walking inside.

They all caught up, noting the lack of Bardock and his family. Bulma explained that something came up and Bardock had to stay with Gine. That didn't explain the lack of Kasava though.

Merriment continued until they were called for the preliminaries. They changed into their gi's and Kakarot simply removed his chestpiece with a thud, shocking everyone. He explained that that was one of many weights Kami had him training with.

Gochi tried to lift it to show how strong she was. Which wasn't very.

They passed a green man in a turban with shoulder guards and a white cape. Kakarot casually commented that he was Piccolo's son. The group continued on.

Tenshinhan, who said they could call him Tien or Ten for short, had Chiaotzu scatter their numbers so they would all make it to the final eight.

And they did, minus Chiaotzu. Mercenary Tao had shown up and eliminated him in the preliminaries, securing his spot.

They were called back to draw numbers, and the announcer, now with a mustache, was excited to see them all. A girl with messy shoulder length hair and a baggy gi spoke up. She had lone scar running horizontal across her eyes and nose. "Hey, let's just get this started."

The matches were first Tao and Tien, then Kakarot and the girl, next Krillin and Ma Junior or Piccolo, and then Yamcha and a regular man.

The group doted on the small girl. Everyone couldn't get enough of her.

"Okay!" she shouted. "I'm getting smothered!"

Krillin shook his head. "I just can't believe Kakarot has a daughter."

Roshi smirked. "It seems like yesterday you two came to my island to train. And now he's a father."

* * *

Tao and Tien took their places. The match was a rather emotional one, as Tien swore off the crane school. Tao became very enraged and was disqualified for using a blade. After a very much humiliating defeat, Shen carried his brother away and Tien joined the stands, sitting close to Launch.

The girl and Kakarot got up on the grounds. "You must be something to have made it this far. I can't even sense your energy."

"I know, I'm intentionally suppressing it."

"Who trained you? Not many people have ki control." Kakarot wondered aloud.

"I picked it up." she remarked gruffly. "Now come on, let's fight."

Kakarot was ripped from his thinking as he blocked a kick aimed at his head with his forearm. "That was pretty fast."

She growled. "I know. That was suppose' ta knock you out."

"Why are you so angry at me? We have a score to settle? Do I know you?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

She erupted into a flurry of jabs, even overwhelming the man at times.

"So you've kicked it up a notch. I'm sorry, but as you are you can't win." he said. "I'm not bragging, it's the truth."

The mystery girl backed up and threw a ki ball with an intense amount of fury and precision, striking him in the shoulder. The girl threw more, but they were all caught and crushed by Kakarot. "Really, do I know you?'

Then he phased behind her and struck her in the small of her back with a jab, causing her to yelp and drop to the floor, rolling away. That was weird, it was almost as if there was something soft around her waist.

"Wait!" he said, snapping his fingers. "You're a saiyan. Shaggy black hair and eyes, and I hit the base of your tail, didn't I?"

She weakly nodded and stood up. "It's me, Kasava, you idiot!"

"Oh, hey! We've been really worried about you." he exclaimed, forgetting the battle. "Where have you been?"

"Around." she sharply replied. "Enough pleasantries, just lose!" she flew angrily at her brother, striking him rapidly.

He broke away and stood unfazed.

"Raagh!" she screamed in frustration. "Take this!" she collected a gigantic ball of energy and fired it, causing a beam to erupt at her brother, continuously pouring her all into it. She watched it sail at him, only for him to… bat it away with a glowing hand.

"Now, give up. There's much more going on here than you think. I have to make it to the finals, all right?"

She pondered his words. She nodded. "I give up." she said. Glaring at her brother, Kasava hovered. "You owe me a fight, Kakarot." She flew and took a place in the stands next to a cloaked person, startling the amazed turtle gang.

Kasava hadn't even taken off her weighted clothing. Nor had she powered up, but she doubted Kakarot noticed that.

* * *

Krillin forfeited after Piccolo toyed with him, leaving the arena disappointed in himself.

Yamcha easily beat his opponent and readied himself to face Piccolo.

Tien and Kakarot took their places. The two charged each other and Kakarot blocked Tien's knee with his elbow. The triclops attempted to hit him rapidly, but the saiyan backflipped out of the way each time.

The two engaged in an aerial battle, with the occasional blast. They were moving very much too fast for the untrained eye, and the crowd couldn't have enough of it.

They landed and clasped hands in a test of strength, the two trying to push each other down. Kakarot leaned down and kicked the other man into the air.

Tien kept swiping through Kakarot, only for it to be afterimages. Tien smiled at the real deal and panted.

The announcer remarked they were equally matched, but Kakarot wasn't even out of breath.

Tien commented on Kakarot's ability, but told him he'd win it with speed. This was true, as the triclops quickly overwhelmed the other, sending him sprawling into the ground.

Kakarot asked for a moment, and pulled the top of his undersuit down to his waist, and removed… another undershirt? He dropped it to the ground, cracking the floor. He did the same with his boots and wrist guards.

Tien picked up the shirt and told everyone they were really heavy.

Kakarot replied telling him how he used weights to train with Roshi as well.

The turtle students told Kakarot they'd taken his clothes backstage and struggled to do so.

They rushed past each other and Tien said his speed was pretty disappointing.

Kakarot looked cheekily at Tien, holding up the obi that held his pants up. The triclops' pants fell down as he reconsidered his statement, and graciously took his obi back, retying his pants.

The triclops split into four and Kakarot found two weaknesses with this attack. They relied on their eyes, he explained, blinding them with a taiyoken. And that his attributes were split.

He sent them into each other, and Tien was exhausted, defeated.

* * *

Piccolo toyed with Yamcha and knocked him out with a kiai, humiliating the scarred bandit. With that, the namekian was off to the finals to fight Kakarot.

Speaking of which, Kakarot told everyone how that was King Piccolo's son, then he walked off to the arena meeting him.

"Hey, Ma Junior." he greeted. "Or should I say Piccolo?"

The namekian was a bit taken back, but recomposed himself. How did the brat know who he was? He was covering his antennae and everything. "Are you ready?"

"For the the fight?"

Piccolo laughed. "No, to die!"


	24. Chapter 24: The Outcome

"Hey announcer!" Kakarot called.

"Err. Yes?" The announcer confusedly asked.

"Is it okay if we remove the loss by ringout rule?"

"That would be okay if your opponent is fine with it." he thought.

"That sounds interesting." Piccolo smirked. "I'll bite."

"All right, the contestants have decided to get rid of the rule of loss by ringout to ensure this fight is better!" he cried, pumping up the crowd.

Piccolo threw off his cape and shoulder pads, which were weighted as well. He was a little upset that someone had stolen his thunder in the weighted clothing department.

They ran at each other, striking and blocking rapidly. Piccolo headbutted Kakarot hard, sending him flying across the ring. He recovered quickly and kicked at the namek.

Piccolo stretched his arm for a fist, but the saiyan was ready and sidestepped it, caught it, and send the green man into the air.

The namekian threw a ball of ki that Kakarot swatted back at him, sending him higher into the air.

Tricking him into thinking he was fazed, the namekian threw a rapid volley of blasts at the saiyan.

Kakarot stood his ground however and looked at his tattered blue jumpsuit. "Damn! This was my favorite one!" he shouted casually, ripping the tatters off his top off, revealing his battered muscled chest.

"I'm going at my full from here on out." Piccolo declared.

Kakarot smirked and they traded blows. They joined hands in a test of strength, but Piccolo fired eye beams, prompting the saiyan to jump up into Piccolo's foot. Kakarot flew into the ground.

Piccolo delivered a two-foot kick right into Kakarot's back, or would have, but the saiyan was above, tail flicking and charging an attack.

Piccolo could sense the immense power and called out. "Wait! If you kill me, Kami dies!"

Kakarot didn't relent. "He told me to take that risk! Ka-me-ha-me-haaaaaaaa!" he shouted, unleashing the attack into Piccolo.

When the dust cleared, a tattered and livid Piccolo was standing, panting. His turban gone.

"I-is that?" the announcer asked.

"I am the reincarnation of the Demon King Piccolo!" he shouted proudly. "After this fool who killed my father is gone, I'll destroy the world!"

The crowd erupted in screams as everyone but the turtle gang fled the grounds.

"You'll love this, watch!" he shouted, and began powering up. And growing up. Piccolo grew to an immense size, but Kakarot just laughed. "What's so funny?" he rumbled.

"That doesn't increase your power or speed, you're just big!" he stated.

The saiyan chucked a ball of white ki near Piccolo's head, causing the namekian to laugh in turn. "You missed."

"Did I?" he said, and closed his hand into a fist. "Burst open and mix!" he shouted, transforming into a great ape. "UNLIKE YOU, THIS FORM INCREASES MY POWER." he roared.

Piccolo was very scared. Kakarot was powerful. The ape began to pummel him, causing him to shrink back down, battered. Piccolo took note of the sun-like ball in the sky and used his all to destroy it. A panting Kakarot was the result.

Both were panting and out of breath. Piccolo fired a blast that Kakarot was trying his hardest to avoid, but it kept coming. He eventually redirected it towards it's sender, destroying his arm.

"Give up, your arm's useless!"

Piccolo responded by yelling loudly and a new arm grew, surprising everyone. "This next attack will surely do you in." he said, gathering energy.

The fighter scooped up the non-fighters and tried to flee. Thinking quickly, Tien fired a Kikoho for everyone to hide in, and they did.

The blast was released and created a massive amount of dust, destroying the grounds and making a wasteland out of it. Kakarot was revealed to be standing, upright, and relatively unharmed. Everyone began cheering for the saiyan.

Piccolo dropped to the ground and Kakarot walked over, observing him. "Ref, count!" he shouted.

The referee counted as everyone cheered. The announcer got to nine when Piccolo abruptly shot up and fired a blast from his mouth at the unprepared Kakarot, piercing his left breast and shoulder.

He stood over Kakarot, smiling at the broken man. He drove his foot into the open wound, twisting it around. This caused him to release the most bloodcurdling scream anyone had ever heard from Kakarot.

The namekian allowed him to stand. Kakarot clutched his wound and tried to punch Piccolo, but was side-stepped and allowed to fall to the ground. His friends attempted to intervene, but were stopped. The namek did a front flip and landed hard on the saiyan's legs, breaking them. He was quick to also blast him in the right arm, rendering him limbless. Kakarot lay there panting as Piccolo flew up and charged a blast.

He released it and when the dust cleared, there was no Kakarot. "Ha! I've obliterated him! Turned him to dust! This is brilliant!" he cheered.

His merriment was continued until Tien noticed something. Kakarot was falling down towards Piccolo! The saiyan struck him with his skull with a crack, and the bleeding Piccolo was sent crashing down. Kakarot flopped near him. "Start counting!" he rasped.

The namekian ripped himself from the ground. "TEN!" he shouted, releasing more energy from his mouth.

Time seemed to slow down. Everyone watched as the yellow beam pierced Kakarot's heart. His limp body hit the ground.

All of his friends and family were shocked into silence. Piccolo stopped his panting. He replaced it with an evil cackle that went wild.

Gochi's eyes filled with tears quickly. Her sobbing mother embraced her from behind. "DADDY!" she wailed.

The announcer swallowed. "There is no winner of this tournament! Ma Junior has killed his opponent, resulting in a disqualification."

Kasava stepped forward, enraged. "You bastard, I'm gonna kill you!"

The namekian laughed again. "I'd like to see you-"

The small girl flew forward, head butting her father's killer.

Piccolo shot backward, landing in the dirt. Kasava was on him, pounding him in the face.

"Stop!" Bardock shouted, surprising everyone.

Kasava whipped around. "Why? He just killed Kakarot!"

"If we kill him, we can't bring your brother back." the older warrior growled. Gochi leaped into his arms, sobbing.

Turles made himself known, floating down in front of his brother. "Bring him back, you say?"

Bardock sighed in frustration. "Now's not the time, brother! Go wait in line, I'll kick your ass later!"

Taken aback, Turles relented. Everyone was shocked by this revelation, however.

Piccolo laughed weakly, spitting blood into the female saiyan's face. "How hilarious! You can't even get vengeance!"

Bardock gave him a death glare, tossing him a senzu bean. "Get the fuck out of my sight."

Almost everyone gasped and objected. Piccolo ate it, flying away. "You'll regret that, Bardock. Once I'm done killing your spawn, you'll die. And once you're all dead, I'll kill myself so there's no hope of you coming back." he warned.

"Whatever, bastard!" Bardock barked.

Turles folded his arms. "Hello there." he smirked. Kasava stood next to him.

"Why the heck do so many people look like me?!" Gochi screamed.

"I'm Turles." he explained. Then he glared at his brother. "I've come to defeat you."

"Really?!" he asked. "We just watched my son die and you want to pick a fight?"

"I've been training with him. We both came to fight our brothers." Kasava gruffly explained.

"You're my aunt?" the little girl asked.

Kasava nodded. "I guess so, kiddo."

Bardock leaped at his brother, teleporting them away.

He socked the younger man in the face.

Turles growled, kicking him in the stomach. Bardock grabbed his bare leg, swinging him into the sky.

"You bastard!" he roared.

"I raise your daughter for years and this is how you treat me?" He wiped blood from his mouth, smearing it on his nose and hand.

He scowled. "You raised my precious daughter as a pirate!"

They both threw identical punches, meeting in the middle. Turles was thrown back, taking out a mountain.

Bardock roared, a golden aura surrounding him. His hair became golden, and his eyes teal.

His scouter exploded. Turles backed away, scared for his life. "W-what?"

"You got yourself banished." he growled. "I've been living peacefully here. And I've learned something called mercy. I have no beef with you, so I won't kill you."

He blanched. "Y-you're the super saiyan."

Bardock nodded. "It's been decades. Just let go of your anger. You'll feel better." He paused in thought: "Come live here."

He stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Don't lecture me, Bardock. I'm leaving. You have your daughter back. I'll become stronger and defeat you." he warned.

Bardock smiled. "I'll look forward to it. Don't forget, whatever comes between us, we're kin. I wish I could've told you that before you left."

"You haven't been angry at me all this time?" Turles defeatedly asked.

"Of course not. We're brothers." he shook his head.

Turles took to the skies, saluting. "You had better watch your back."

* * *

Kasava stared at the spot where her uncle and father had been. Then she looked to her brother's corpse. What a shame. They hadn't even really fought.

Gochi bawled over him. "Daaaaddy!" she wailed.

Krillin put a hand on her back. "Don't worry, we're going to get him back."

"Yeah, don't worry. We can revive him." Bulma assured.

Kasava rubbed her cheek, nodding. "We just have to get the Dragon Balls."

Gochi immediately stopped, snapping her fingers. "Yeah! We just got to find them!" She ran around frantically lifting up rocks and digging.

Chi-Chi composed herself. "Sweetie, grandpa has them at his house."

She jumped in the air. "Come on, we gotta go! Someone fly me!" she lifted her arms to be carried. Kasava complied.

Tenshinhan picked up Kakarot's body, slinging it over his shoulder. "Some of us can't fly." he pointed out.

Bulma threw down a capsule, her flyer.

As they began to load up, his body disappeared from Ten's shoulder. Everyone was dumbfounded.

* * *

When the saiyan woke up, he was unsure of where he was. What appeared to be monkey poked and prodded at his head. Kakarot shot up, startling the primate.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." a gruff voice called. His father.

Kakarot turned. The sky was pink and the grass green. Where was he? "What?" he asked.

"You died." Bardock explained. "You weren't strong enough to beat him."

He clenched his fists, grinding his teeth. Now he knew what Kasava felt like. With newfound vigor, he stood up. "I need to be revived and train!"

He shook his head. "If you wanna be stronger, you have to stay dead for a while."

"Hello!" a short fishman blubbered. "I am King Kai of the North Galaxy!"

Kakarot awkwardly shook his hand. "Uh, hello? My name is Kakarot."

"He can train you to be stronger." Bardock explained.

He rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know how I feel always training under people you set up for me."

King Kai shook his head. "Actually, I took an interest in you after seeing your fight. Although you lost, you did a great job! Will you train here?"

Kakarot nodded. "When can we we started?"

* * *

Bardock teleported back to give everyone the bad news. Startling the group, he appeared in the flyer with them.

"Don't revive Kakarot." he warned.

Krillin was dumbfounded, and he had to admit a tad offended. "Why the heck not?"

Gochi glared at her grandpa. "Why? I want my daddy back, grampa!"

"He's training in Other World with King Kai. He's the overseer of the Northern Galaxy." Bardock explained. This was more for his granddaughter than the others.

Chi-Chi shook her head in distaste. She heavily objected to this. "That's so like him."

"Dammit." Kasava swore. "I liked being stronger."

Tenshinhan narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I've been traveling space with my uncle." she gruffly explained. She ran a thumb over her scar. "Just being a pirate and getting strong."

"That's so cool." Gochi emotionlessly beamed. "I wanna be a pirate!" she screamed.

"That is pretty cool." Krillin remarked. "What kind of stuff did you see?"

Kasava tried to give him the benefit of the doubt and hope he wasn't flirting. "Have you ever seen a really shitty rundown slum in the city?"

Yamcha nodded. "Yeah."

"All of it's like that. You're either dirt poor or in Frieza's slave army out there." Kasava sadly explained. "I hoped to make a difference, but I was mostly on the run."

"This Frieza guy sounds really bad." Krillin noted. "When can we go kick his butt?"

Bardock shrugged. "Probably now. I'd be the only one to survive though."

"Except me!" Gochi beamed.

Her grandfather shot her a stern look that wiped her smile clean off. "I don't want you going near him. Luckily that won't happen. I'll probably lead a strike force and kill him." he explained. That was an outcome he saw.

Gochi looked out the window with a hopeful expression. "I just can't wait for daddy to come back."

* * *

Bardock was meditating on the near future when a familiar voice interrupted his deep concentration. His noise of annoyance followed his armor shattering with his focus.

"Bardock!" King Kai blubbered.

He sighed. There was no getting back to what he was seeing. "The hell do you want?"

The deity ignored his rude tone. It was just who he was. "Err, how would you like to have a chance to erase some of your sins?"

He certainly had a desire to go to heaven now that he had a family. And that he knew it existed. "I'm listening."

"Well, some people are causing trouble in hell. I mentioned your name. Can you come to me so I can redirect you?" he asked.

"Fine." Bardock spat. "You just want me to beat up some assholes in hell?"

He appeared before King Kai. "Yes."

The saiyan stood impatiently, arms crossed. He really had nothing to do right now. Everyone was training or mourning Kakarot. "Show me where to go."

King Kai placed a hand on his shoulder, and he instantly had several energies on his scope. Alone, they were nothing. But there were many. In a flash of gold he became the legend once again.

He used instant transmission. Immediately something struck his whole body. It was ineffective and a crunch followed. Bardock looked to see what had collided with him, and he was surprised.

An oozaru roared, clutching it's broken hand. Bardock could feel the blutz waves' instinctive call. It took all of his might to resist it. He had no clue what being a Super Saiyan could mean for becoming a great ape. He may lose control, and that was something he couldn't afford to risk.

The saiyan went for the massive primate's tail. With a single tug he pushed the body away from the tail, ripping it bloodily from the base.

As he watched the ape flail and wail, he took note that there were several other Oozaru rampaging through the mountains.

Bardock was on the ground in an instant as the ape shrunk down. He watched as it went from a mindless brown rampaging beast to a scarred nude female.

He grabbed her by the neck. "What the hell happened here?" he unintentionally punned.

She tried to make a response, but her head slumped down, hair obscuring her features. Bardock sighed.

If he wanted answers, it probably wasn't best to rip their tails off so painfully. This woman probably wouldn't be able walk for a while. After all, the tail was an extension of the spine and a necessary part of having a center of gravity for saiyans.

So he tossed her to the ground. Making a merciful decision, he cauterized the open wound with a precision energy knife.

Bardock took another look at the rampaging saiyans. None of them seemed to be in control. And then a thought crept across his mind. Was there a moon in hell?

Closing his eyes, he guided a blast into the primal instinct magnet. Hearing a deafening boom, he could only assume someone made a massive moon ball. His technique.

All of the great apes started to shrink.

"Y-you. Super Saiyan?" a weak voice moaned from behind him.

Bardock turned to the battered naked saiyan. A savage by his standards. "Yeah. Now who made that moon ball?"

She weakly rolled over, rubbing her the spot where her tail had been previously. "Don't know. Just looked outside. My tail?"

He kicked her side lightly, rolling her onto her stomach. "I ripped it off. Sorry about that."

"Asshole." she quietly roared, passing out most likely due to the pain. He had lost his tail once as a pup, and it was painful.

He slung her over his shoulder, continuing to the next exhausted saiyan. That was where he decided to put them in a pile. The man had no respect for those who had no excuse to not master their innate skills.

It didn't take very long, but he soon had a pile of naked to half-naked saiyans in the middle of what he presumed was the hell saiyan colony.

"Hey!" he barked."Who made that moon ball?"

"The King…" someone moaned.

Bardock should've guessed it. King Vegeta probably had some half baked plan to escape hell. King Kai didn't specifically state it, but he guessed he had to 'arrest' the cause of the trouble down in hell.

Someone broke the silence. "Super Saiyan?"

The group broke down into hushed murmurs and whispers. "Yeah."

Bardock was glad no one could recognize him with his hair like this. In fact, since his armor had shattered, his tail was the only indicator of his race. Even that was yellow, and not the typical color.

Hushed conversations in the saiyans language were created. The man heard the word for 'legendary warrior' thrown around.

Bardock scoffed. The saiyan was no legend. He just broke through a limit no one thought could be reached in the first place.

Flying away, he singled out the strongest power nearest to him. Bardock couldn't put a number to it, but it felt familiar to his old level.

He was upon the king in less than a second. Bardock grabbed his arms, holding them behind his back.

A saiyan tried to stop him, but found he had no head soon after.

"Who are you?" one of them cried.

"I'm just here for the king." he gruffly explained. "Causing riots is a big offense down here. Apparently."

Vegeta struggled under the death grip. "Unhand me!" he shouted deeply.

"Not until I put you into hell jail or something." Bardock growled.

"B-Bardock?" a rough female voice queried.

He instantly let go, turning around. It was his old crew. His hair dropped, becoming coal black again.

"It is you!" Borgos laughed heartily.

Panbukin regarded him with awe and respect. "We sure that's Bardock? I mean, he's really changed."

Fasha slugged him in the chest, immediately regretting it. She grasped her hand gingerly, her gaze switching to one of wonder. "No kidding. He was stronger than us back then, but this..?"

Bardock barely noticed as the king snuck away. Oh well. He could catch him in an instant. Ignoring their admiration, he switched into their casual mode. "Where's Tora?"

Borgos shrugged. "Haven't seen him in a while."

Then the super saiyan couldn't fight his sly smirk anymore. "It's good to see you all."

"What's with the hair?" the flabby one queried. As with most saiyans, he had an inkling of an idea.

Bardock internally shrugged. He trusted his old teammates. Additionally, they were dead. "Super Saiyan." he casually announced. He took pride in their gazes of mixed confusion and merriment.

"You know, I always had an idea it'd be you." Fasha admitted with a smirk. "I should've snagged you years ago." she purred. As the only female on their team, she had a penchant for teasing them all.

"The legend's true?" Borgos scoffed. "And the least superstitious of us all is the one to fulfill it."

"Obviously it's not a legend." the super saiyan scoffed.

The fat saiyan guffawed. "See?!"

"So you survived." the woman sighed.

Bardock shrugged. Hadn't Tora told them? "Yep."

"You ever get to see that kid?" the balding one queried.

That's right. If he hadn't received foresight, he wouldn't have even cared about his son. Bardock deeply regretted that was the way he thought once. "Kakarot." he corrected.

"Poor little tike. Maybe babies go to heaven." Fasha thought aloud. "At least Gine will be there with him."

He was confused for a moment. Then Bardock realized they would most likely have gathered with his mate as well if she had died.

"Nah." Bardock threw a hand in the air. "They're both alive." He caught himself. "Well, Kakarot died recently."

"Woah, no kidding?" Borgos smiled. "That's wonderful for you."

"I doubt he realizes that." Fasha remarked coyly. "He just told us his son died with a straight face."

"No, I'm not like that anymore." he assured. He decided to take a big risk. "Kakarot isn't permanently dead. I assure you, when my daughter died, I went berserk."

"What?" Panbukin asked, confused by the flood of new information. "Uh, congratulations and condolences, I guess?"

"Where ya been this whole time?" Fasha queried.

"That's where I draw the information line. I have to keep my family safe." he stated, voice leaving no room for discussion.

"I can respect that. After all, I never thought I'd see the day when Bardock the mighty would be a good father." the woman admitted.

"I'm not really." Bardock admitted. "I'm not there for them as much as I'd hope. I raised them to be like me so much that they left home at barely ten. Kakarot had a daughter when he was fifteen."

"Woah!" Panbukin laughed. "You're a grandfather?"

"I'm glad that at least one of us was able to live on." Borgos reminisced. "Even if it wasn't me, I'm happy for you."

"You heard from Raditz?" Fasha questioned. Bardock's heart felt conflicted. "I don't think he's dead."

"No." he said sadly. "I don't know where he is." Bardock only had snippets of future events. None of them revealed where he had been.

"But you've got Gine, children, and a grandkid?" the woman smirked. "Damn. I just hit on a grandpa when his mate is still alive?"

The saiyan squad cheered and laughed.

Borgos slung his arm around Bardock. "Tell us about those kids. It's really boring down here."

Bardock took a seat next to them on the hard ground. He supposed he could talk with them. After all, they were his… friends. "There's Kakarot. He's an idiot sometimes, like getting a girl pregnant at fifteen, but a damn good fighter. Honestly, the best instincts I've ever seen. Very fast learner, too."

"Like you." Panbukin surmised. "Didn't he look like you?"

"Kakarot is on a different level. He doesn't even realize how skilled he is. I have power, but his strength is polished." Bardock praised in a gruff voice. "And yeah, he does look like me."

"Daughter?" Fasha inquisitively asked.

"Her name is Kasava. She's not quite as talented, but she's driven. It makes her so angry when she isn't as good as Kakarot. Her temper often gets the best of her. Outspoken. But she's been in space lately, and I don't know how that's changed her." he admitted, staring at his palms. Bardock was surprised at how easily venting to them felt. The man didn't feel weak for sharing his feelings, he felt happy to brag about his spawn.

"A real firecracker." the balding one smirked. "How fitting for you."

Bardock couldn't help but smile. "And then there's my granddaughter, Gochi."

"That's not a saiyan name." Fasha noted.

"It's a name from the planet we live on." he vaguely answered. "She's got such an active imagination. Nothing in this universe can get her down. Nothing. She's so damn precious to me. I don't know what would happen to anyone that harmed her. And she looks just like me."

Fasha chuckled, but it was all in good fun. "Bardock, here, telling us about how much he loves his family. Imagine that."

The fat saiyan sighed. "I'm glad you're living on for us."

Bardock smirked, looking at his palms. "I'm doing my best."

"Isn't that all we can do?"

"It's so weird." the woman scoffed. "You're so different, but you're not."

Bardock stood up abruptly. This was nice, but he had stuff to do. "Sorry about the pile of naked people, but I have a king to catch."

They crowded him in a big bear hug as a show of camaraderie. Fasha even kissed him on the cheek. "See ya later, super saiyan."

He wiped the moist spot on his face. "Don't tell anyone about me or I'll bring you back to life and kill you again."

They chuckled. "See you, Bardock." Panbukin smiled.

The super saiyan flew off, tracking his former King. Bardock swiftly tackled him, teleporting away.

"Gah!" King Kai cried. "Why'd you bring him here?"

"Where else was I supposed to take him? You never specifically stated what to do with him." he pointed out.

The north Kai sighed in frustration, shaking his head. "Just leave him here. I'll deal with it."

King Vegeta kept his mouth shut, angrily fidgeting on the ground. Bardock put a boot on his back to pin him. He guessed he wanted to keep what was left of his pride.

He grasped the tail as if he were to rip it off. "No, wait!" Vegeta barked.

"Don't worry." he chuckled. "I'm not going to cut your tail off."

The man swiftly tied it in a knot, tugging hard. Vegeta groaned in pain. A lesser man would've passed out by now.

"He won't be moving now, Kai." Bardock assured. "All yours. And if he somehow manages to even stand up, Kakarot is here."

"Thanks, I suppose. Can I count on you to resolve situations like this in the future?" Kai asked.

Bardock winked. "Probably."


	25. Chapter 25: Reunion

**Five year later, in Age 761**

Kakarot flew towards Kame house on Nimbus, with his children in his lap. They were wearing some nice dress clothes at Chi-Chi's request. "We're coming up on Kame house. Are you excited?"

"I'm a little nervous, daddy." Gohan admitted shyly.

"There's no need to be. You love me, right?"

"Of course!" the little boy assured.

"Well, I love these people. And if you really don't like them, auntie Kas will be there with Grandma and Grandpa."

"They're good people." his sister assured. "And we can play there."

"Well…" he began. "Okay."

They touched down and Bulma, Krillin, Roshi, and Kasava greeted them. Bulma was shocked at how polite the boy was. They he called his father down to whisper in his ear. "Can I go play with gramma and grandpa?" he asked.

Kakarot chuckled. "Sure thing, run along." Gochi followed close behind. She was eight, but treated her brother as an equal. But she was jealous of his innate fighting prowess.

"You've told me all about him, but I'm shocked." Krillin said.

"How so?"

"He is damn polite. And smart, too!" Kasava added. She scoffed at his attire. "You come to a formal gathering and wear armor?" she said, referring to her sundress. She was a petite thing, but taller than her mother, and very strong. The scar didn't fit with her attire.

"That's Kakarot for you." Roshi joked.

"Well, I didn't know if there'd be fightin'"

"At a reunion?" Bulma asked.

"For fighters!" he reasoned.

Krillin tucked his hands in his pockets. "Well, that is actually sound logic. It's nice to see ya, bud."

Kakarot shook his head. "You guys don't give me enough cr-" he began, whipping his head around to see a tall man with long hair in saiyan armor.

They were all shocked, as they had no idea who this could be. Someone who stole armor from Bulma?

"Ah, Kakarot. I recognize you, even grown up." he began. "Why are there so many weaklings left on this planet?! What's with that?"

Kakarot and the others were very puzzled.

"Uh, do we know you? Drinking during the day, you-" Krillin was cut off as the man whipped him with his tail, sending him into Kame House.

"Krillin!" the saiyan man cried. The blow was powerful.

"Answer me! Why are there weaklings left on the planet?! Did you have trauma to the head?" he asked, looking to the people. A ki beam struck him in the ear, destroying the device over his eye.

"Raditz!" a man barked.

Kakarot's thoughts were racing and he was speechless. So this was a saiyan. His name was Raditz just like his long lost brother. Could this be him? His father always seemed apprehensive when he was mentioned.

"F-father?" Raditz asked. "How are you here?"

So this guy was their brother.

"Dad. this is Raditz?" Kasava asked.

Raditz eyed the man and woman who was supposedly his sister with surprise. And anger. "You've alive?! I thought you were dead! And you didn't come to serve Prince Vegeta?!"

"Yes." he casually replied.

"Why?!" he shouted angrily. "And you've lived like weaklings and fathered a half-breed?"

"I'm no half-breed!" Kasava defended.

"Wha? Then…"

"Your mother is alive."

"But how is this possible?! And why did you desert?! You're a disgrace!" he shouted.

Bardock rushed forward and gripped his son by the neck. "You fool. Frieza destroyed Vegeta and you probably chewed and swallowed every ounce of bullshit he's fed you."

Raditz's face dropped in betrayal. "He what..?"

"That's right. He destroyed our planet and I watched. I took your mother and fled here with Kakarot. I've been training to defeat that bastard." he said " What have you been doing? Following that lizard blindly. Not to mention you've only changed size since you were ten, not power." he scowled. "So don't try to tell me I'm the disgrace."

He threw Raditz to the ground, humiliated. "I don't follow Frieza, I follow the crown. Prince Vegeta is alive and well." he revealed, hoping to get some shock out of the man.

Bardock laughed. "And Nappa, right? Boy, I've know for ten years. Your uncle too!"

Raditz gasped. "And you haven't come to serve him?"

"I was stronger than his father when Vegeta fell. I am my own man. You can join us, or get out."

Raditz looked up angrily. "And be weak?!"

"You already are, idiot."

Raditz spluttered and rushed to attack his father but was punched in the nose. "Suppose I do want to join you. What happens when Nappa and Vegeta get here? I ran into a Namekian looking for Kakarot and he mentioned wish granting orbs. They're on their way."

"They can join us or die. Now, I'm going to go get a Hetap. Run towards your joke of a prince if you want. I'm happy here." he walked through the door and passed his mate.

"Radtiz!" she shouted, embracing the large saiyan. She kissed his face repeatedly. "I thought you were gone!"

"No, mother." he said, and began to catch up with her.

"Uh, what just happened?" Bulma asked, pulling Krillin out of the wall.

"I think that guy is our brother?" Kasava said, still unsure.

"Raditz, remember? He told us back at Baba's I think." Kakarot incorrectly recalled. "I'm going to go talk to him when mom is done. He's decently strong."

He waited until Raditz was alone on the beach and walked to him, plopping down. "Hey, Raditz."

"What is it, fa-" he said, whipping around but only found his brother. "Kakarot." he acknowledged.

"Hey, why did you come to earth? It's not that I don't want you here, it's just surprising."

Raditz smirked. His brother wasn't hostile. And he wasn't smothering him. Maybe Earth wasn't too bad. "I'll bet. It must be pretty jarring to be the only saiyans with our parents and then have your brother show up."

Kakarot smiled. "Well there's Kasava, who you met, and my youngest son, Gohan. I also have a daughter, Gochi." he began, but Raditz cut him off.

"Children?!" he asked in amazement. They really were adapted to earth. "A half-breed…" he grumbled.

"Hey, my son is three quarter saiyan and I love him." he interjected. Raditz looked at him in surprise. "My mate, Chi-Chi is half human, on her mother's side. This man, Otapa, is her father. Dad says that he intercepted a transmission that this guy, Dodoria, had wiped out dad's team. Then he came to earth because a saiyan, me, was sent here."

Raditz was even more shocked. "Dad fought Dodoria and lived?"

"Is he someone important?"

"He's only Frieza's left hand man!" he exclaimed.

Kakarot smiled. He had really gotten his brother to warm up to him. Absentmindedly, he rubbed the back of his head. "So who are Nappa and Vegeta? I thought that was our planet's name."

Raditz looked off into the distance. He admired the brilliant blue ocean. This planet was beautiful, he had to admit. But would his comrades come and disrupt it? Just then, Kasava came down and sat next to him.

"Hi." she said, not knowing what much else to.

"Hello. Kasava, is it?" he asked, receiving a nod.

"As I was about to say, Nappa was the general of the saiyan army, and now serves as Prince Vegeta's bodyguard. But the Prince outclasses him." he explained. "The planet was named after his father, King Vegeta, who gave him his name. Saiyans usually have a child who is exactly like them in appearance, but Vegeta is much shorter than his father was." he rambled.

"How short?" Kasava asked.

"Just a little taller than you." he answered.

"That is pretty short." Kakarot joked.

Raditz was about to snap at his brother, but a small child came by and went to Kakarot, being cautious about the large hairy man.

The child with yellow clothes tugged on Kakarot's pants and whispered something to him. He laughed. "Oh, Gohan, sorry. This is your uncle Raditz."

"Hello." he bowed.

"Uhhh, hi." Raditz awkwardly replied.

Gohan sat in his father's lap while Kakarot thought of this situation. He ran his finger's through his son's hair.

Gochi backflipped over them. "Hey, do you have any space techniques?" she eagerly asked. The girl was eager to get edges over her brother.

"Earth life has become natural to you, huh?"

"It's all we've ever known." Kasava explained. "I was born here twenty years ago, Kakarot was here when our parents arrived."

"So you're from space?" the little boy asked.

"That's right." he boasted. "It's pretty much been all I've know since I was your age."

"Please, will you tell me about it?" he politely asked.

"Sure." he said. Raditz began a story of the time he and his comrades had to navigate an asteroid field. It dragged on, until the little boy was asleep.

"Looks like you tuckered Gohan out." he laughed. "I oughta get going back home before it gets dark."

Gochi picked up her brother, lugging him through the sand.

"See ya." Kasava yawned. "You should come visit more often. You've got Chi, mom's got dad, Bulma's got Yamcha, Tien's got Launch." she listed. "I get lonely, especially now that uncle left."

"Hey Raditz." Kakarot chanced. "You wanna come stay with my family for a while? I'm sure Chi-Chi would like to use the guest room. You can come too, Kasava."

"Oh, really? I'd love to. Let me just grab my bag."

Kakarot looked at his brother. "You gonna come?" Raditz looked deep in thought, and Kakarot was beginning to think he was brain dead.

"Uh, sure. I need to talk to father first." he said, standing up and walking away.

A short time later both of his siblings came outside. Raditz a little bit happier. "Nimbus!" he cried, hopping on. "Let's go, Chi-Chi's gonna have my tail if we're late."

* * *

Kakarot touched down, walking through the door of his house in the mountains. He saw his mate cooking dinner and looked at her. She noticed the two visitors with him and their son asleep, so instead of questioning him she merely waited for him to return from putting their son into bed. "What are Kasava and this man doing here?" she asked. "It's not like I don't enjoy your company, Kasava and hairy man, but I didn't know they were coming and I didn't cook enough for them!"

Raditz scoffed. "Four saiyans in one household and you can't conjure up enough for two more, wench?"

"Who is this man, again?"she asked, ignoring him.

"It's my brother, Raditz."

"The one who we thought died?" she gasped.

"Well I'm not dead!" he snapped.

Kakarot glared at his brother. "Sorry, Chi. I just think he's in shock."

"Don't tell me how I feel." he growled.

Kakarot was shocked. He seemed so easy to like earlier. "What's your beef?" Kasava asked.

"What?" Raditz asked.

"Earth saying. It means why are you being a dick?" Kasava explained.

"Kakarot's mate is a half-breed! That's against all laws of Planet Vegeta."

"Look, Raditz. Vegeta is gone and Chi's just tryin' to be nice. I know you probably aren't used to it coming from a slave army…" Kakarot began.

"Slave army? I am no one's slave!"

"Dad says…" Kasava started.

"Father is a traitor to the crown and he brought you down with him!"

"Don't you get it? There's no crown, there's no Vegeta! There's just us or a tyrant's empire. You choose." Chi-Chi explained. "Sit down, shut up, eat my dinner, or get out."

Raditz closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, thinking. "I'm sorry." he apologised. "We are kin, like it or not. I'm just upset because in a year, two saiyans many times stronger than me are going to get here and kill us all."

"Why would they kill us? Or you?" Kasava asked.

"The prince will likely see me as a traitor or assume me dead for not reporting in. Like it or not I'm stuck here without my scooter.." he grumbled.

"No offense, Raditz, but Gohan is stronger than you. If they're anything like you, we can handle them or they'll join us."

Raditz was about to speak, but dropped it. If they said they were stronger, who was he to be able to prove them wrong. He was tired. It had been a really long day. Instead, he sighed and sat down.

"That's more like it." Chi-Chi smiled.

* * *

The next day the family decided to visit the city to get Raditz some clothes, as he was too big to borrow Kakarot's things. It was funny, to say the least, as he wouldn't shut up about weaklings. They returned home and Chi-Chi was left with her thoughts.

The last years with Kakarot had been the happiest of her life. She had gone from a shy girl to an outspoken mother who was controlling at times, but it was for the good of the person in the end. She twirled a finger through her black locks, reminiscing.

* * *

Raditz had called everyone together and explained their incoming problem. Most took it seriously, but some laughed. He was mad, why weren't they paying attention?

Bardock rudely explained that they were much stronger than him.

Raditz figured they'd just see.


	26. Chapter 26: The Saiyan Race

Raditz lounged on his chair. Chi-Chi could make a mean breakfast, he would have to admit. He had been living with his younger brother for about eight months now. He could see why they had decided to stay.

"So, Uncle Raditz?" Gohan asked.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"When are your friends coming?"

"Four months." he replied.

"I'm sure we can handle them, don't worry. Raditz is at your level now." Kakarot explained.

"And maybe we can even have them join us." Chi-Chi said.

"You keep saying that, but what do you mean, 'join us'?" Raditz asked.

"To beat Frieza. Dad's been talking about it for years. About since Kasava died."

"Wait, Kasava died?" Raditz puzzled.

"The Dragon Balls brought her back to life. She and I are the only ones of us to have died." Kakarot explained.

"I'm finished, momma." Gohan said. "May I be excused?"

"Yes, that's fine. Go study for a while and then you can play."

Gohan left and the adults continued talking.

He exited their house, joining his sister outside. She was in their yard, sloppily going through an imitation of their father's katas.

"Hey, Gowch." he greeted. "What are you doing?"

She sighed, turning to face him. "Isn't it obvious? I'm training!"

She could have fooled Gohan. They loved each other, but he definitely noticed that she was jealous of him. "Do you want to play?"

Gochi sighed, blinking. "Alright. What do you want to do?"

"I want to go see Mister Piccolo. I really liked his last lesson on the lookout, and I want to talk to him." Gohan politely explained.

"Okay." She shakily hovered in the air. "He's that way." Gochi pointed.

They flew off.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kasava was putting her body to the limit. She had been training nigh nonstop in case she needed to for the saiyans arriving.

In all honesty, she was lonely. It seemed that everyone she knew had someone. She had her family, but really she wanted companionship. He used her feeling as fuel and destroyed the boulder in front of her. That was probably enough for the day. She went to the nearby pond, stripped, and dove in.

When she was finished, she dried off in the sun and relaxed. Maybe one of the saiyans would be handsome.

* * *

Bardock enjoyed time with his mate now that his children were adults. He loved them very much, but she was his best friend. He thought about his time on earth. He had come here wanting to train for Frieza and stayed to raise a family. He sat in bed next to her, stroking her shoulder.

"Are you worried about the saiyans coming?" Gine asked, running her fingers through Bardock's hair.

"No. I could sneeze and make them explode." he joked.

"I just hope no one get's hurt. What are your plans?" she asked, nuzzling up next to him.

"Let 'earth's special forces' try and talk their way into joining us to defeat Frieza and if that fails I'll go beat them into submission." he explained casually.

"Ready for round four?" she asked.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

The other Z fighters, as Krillin dubbed them, were training non stop with Kami, attempting to provide some level of backup to the saiyans.

Piccolo was vaguely aware of the situation and planned to help out. He couldn't let someone take over the planet he was destined to rule, after all.

* * *

Kakarot was sitting on the couch with Chi-Chi, late at night. They were snuggled up together watching a film on their television. Kakarot sat upright while his mate leaned on him.

"Kakarot." she asked.

'Yeah, what is it, Chi?" he asked, looking down at her.

She was looking up at him with her beautiful eyes. "You aren't taking our son to the battlefield, are you?"

Kakarot silently cursed. She knew that when she looked at him like this, he'd usually concede. "Uh, I think so. It could be a valuable learning experience!" he said. She raised an eyebrow. "In… diplomacy!"

She mulled this over, putting a hand on her chin. "I know you're just saying that to get him to come with you, I know and love you too well to not know that, but alright. It could actually be good for him." she said, trying to convince herself.

Kakarot pumped his fist. Disagreements were becoming easier and easier to mend. They had spent almost ten years together, after all. Their sync was nigh perfect and they complimented each other well. "You won't regret this!"

"I better not…"

* * *

Raditz was a little scared. He wanted to believe his family could defeat Vegeta, he really did, but a part of him believed in his Prince.

The saiyan had warmed up to the idea of earth life. He hadn't returned to his comrades because they were on their way. At least that's what he told himself.

The idea of half-breeds and three quarter-breeds wasn't bothering him as much.

Maybe they would listen. He really hoped they did.

* * *

A month later, Kakarot felt a power weaker than his explode. Looking at Chi-Chi, he grabbed his children and brother and flew away.

En route, he felt several familiar powers fighting, and extinguish.

He swooped to the ground flanked by his tag-alongs and found a horrible sight. Yamcha, and Chiaotzu were dead, Tien was missing an arm, and Piccolo and Krillin looked on in horror at some half-naked bald guy.

"Hey!" Kakarot called, folding his arms. "What's going on here?" he asked angrily, gritting his teeth. He scanned the area and found a short flame-haired man standing with his arms folded looking at Raditz.

"Kakarot, I presume?" he said, looking at the man in orange armor. "You look ridiculous!"

"Coming from the overgrown troll doll!" Kasava shouted, touching down.

"A female saiyan?!" he asked, shocked. "How?"

"Vegeta, this is getting weird, what's going on?" the bald one said.

"Silence, Nappa!" he barked. He looked to the enemy fighters. "Come here and explain yourselves, and I might let you live!"

The saiyans and the other Z fighters congregated around Vegeta. "How can this be? Explain yourselves!"

"My Prince." Raditz said, bowing. "When I arrived here I discovered my father and mother had fled here after the destruction of Vegeta. He told me it was by Frieza's hand…"

"I know." Vegeta snapped. "Why do you think I desire revenge?"

"Vegeta, it was Frieza?" Nappa asked, quite shocked.

"Yes, now silence. Allow Raditz to finish his tale."

"Yes, my liege."

"How did your father know of this? Where is he?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"He was ambushed by Dodoria and lived, then went to Vegeta and fled. That is all that he told me."

Vegeta gulped at this. He fought Dodoria and lived? This might throw a wrench in his plans. "I see. You!" he snapped at Kakarot. "Has Bardock told you of anything else?"

"My name is Kakarot. And no." he lied.

"Wench, are you unmated?" he asked Kasava.

"It's Kasava, your royal pain in the ass. No." she answered, not thinking ahead.

"Perfect, Vegeta! A colony of saiyans and an unmated female for you." Nappa exclaimed.

Kasava scowled fiercely. "Oh, no, I am not mating you!" she yelled. "You killed a bunch of my friends!"

"Silence, we-" Nappa began, but Vegeta held a hand up.

"So who is the mother of this child?" he asked, referring to Gohan.

"My wife's at home." Kakarot said. "So are you gonna help us destroy Frieza or not?"

Vegeta laughed. "No, I plan on killing all of you for betraying me and taking the woman to restore our race. And then, as the legendary super saiyan I will reclaim my birthright and slay Frieza."

Raditz paled. "Please, sir, don't!"

"Silence Raditz." he said. "If you grovel, I just might spare you."

Kasava flew at Vegeta and socked him in the face, knocking him to the ground and causing him to smirk. "It's a good thing you don't need your limbs to bear my children. This really is perfect, Nappa. All that's left is to become the legendary super saiyan and this day will be perfect."

He pointed a beam of ki at her, but it was stopped by Bardock gripping his hand tightly, almost crushing it. He let out a cry of pain and surprise. Nappa flew at the scarred saiyan, but was backhanded into a mountain. "That's my daughter."

"I'm your prince!" he said, ripping his hand free. "You may be strong, but I'm stronger. I am the super saiyan after all. It's my birthright."

Bardock erupted into laughter. "Oh yeah, tell me all about it."

"You dare mock me?!" he asked, punching the saiyan with all his might in an attempt to obliterate his head. Bardock didn't move a centimeter.

"You're not a super saiyan." he said boredly. "You're barely stronger than my youngest children and Raditz is on par with Nappa. But you see, you are not nearly as strong as myself."

"You bluff." Vegeta returned, just as boredly. "I grow tired of this." Vegeta raised a palm and fired a blast.

Bardock swatted it away like a fly and it struck Nappa in the chest, making a crunching sound.

Nappa took a wet breath and gurgled. The blast had been swatted away harmlessly only to break the large man's ribs.

Vegeta grew enraged. "What?! Nappa, get back up!"

He received a cough as blood erupted from the bald ones mouth.

"I can kill Frieza as I am now. It really doesn't matter to me if you die right now. I'm trying to be merciful because my grandchildren are here. You staying or not?"

The diminutive prince grew red faced. "I will not be humiliated by the likes of you!" He cried. "I am the legendary super saiyan, Prince Vegeta!" He yelled, his power exploding around him.

The other warriors blanched at the power, but Bardock remained steadfast. "That all?" He asked genuinely. "Here I thought you'd be at least as strong as your father."

The prince flew into Bardock, enraged, but was stopped by… his palm? The taller warrior twisted his hand and Vegeta flew into the dirt. Bardock put his foot down and pinned him. "Last chance…"

Vegeta roared in anger and sent a ki ball… right into an unsuspecting Piccolo and Tien. There was nothing left.

"Guess that speaks for itself…" Bardock said, not realizing the consequences of what had just happened.

The others had, however, as the other fighters let out various sounds of shock. "Oh, shit!" Kasava cried. "Not Piccolo, that means no more Dragon Balls!"

Bardock was livid. " I offer to let you live and you spit it back in my face?!" He spat. Lightning flashed and struck the ground near the fighters. "I knew I should have just killed you fools the moment I saw you. Here I just wanted to try to rebuild our race, but no, the prince comes and fucks everything to shit!"

He let out a yell and his ebony hair and coal eyes flashed into a brilliant blonde and piercing teal. Vegeta was speechless. This was a Super Saiyan? Of the legends? "H-how?" He coughed out. Then he got angry.

"I supposed I should let you see before I kill you. Now my offspring's friends are dead. For good."

"N-not quite." Gohan's small voice interjected. "Uncle Raditz said Piccolo and Kami were aliens?"

Raditz nodded at his nephew and stared at his father. "Planet Namek."

"More namekians means more Dragon Balls." Kasava reasoned, snapping her fingers.

"Kill me already. Let it be over with, Bardock." Vegeta let out a growl of defeat.

Bardock's stony face slipped into a sneer that could make an entire cow go bad, let alone milk. "Actually, I think I'll let you live…" he said, releasing the prince. Vegeta loudly cursed.

He got up and scowled at the others. "Fine!" Vegeta spat, dishonored. "But you'll regret this!" he said, flying towards his ship. "I'll make you!"

"Sooo…" Krillin began. "What just happened?"

Bardock picked up the broken Nappa by the neck. "You?"

The large man spat warm blood on the man's face.

He raised a hand to the injured man's face. "No!" Kakarot cried. "If we kill him we're just as bad they are."

Kasava made a noise of unsurety. "You should probably do it." She didn't survive in space by being risky. It just seemed reasonable to kill Nappa.

The man sighed, tossing the brute to the dusty ground. His grandkids were watching. "Get me a bean." he sighed.

Krillin flicked one to him reluctantly.

Nappa tried his very hardest to not accept help. Bardock eventually pried his mouth open, forcing him to eat it. What a stubborn fool.

"Gah! I wouldn't willingly accept help from you, even if you are the Super Saiyan!" he barked.

He rolled his eyes. Who was this guy trying to prove anything to? "Yeah, whatever. Run along to your little battle ball."

Nappa stood up, glaring at him. "Vegeta and I will be back."

They all turned their heads as an explosion came from the clearing. Vegeta's attack pod lifted off.

"Looks like you're stranded, Nappa." Raditz noted.

"Kakarot!" Bardock barked. "Contain Nappa. Figure something out, and if you have to kill him don't do it in front of the kids."

"I'm fine." Gochi assured. "I watched dad die before."

"You shouldn't have seen that, Gowch." Krillin remarked, rubbing her hair.

The girl shook her head and it returned to it's normal reddish mess.

Bardock hovered in the air. "Grandkids, come on, we need to grab Bulma for something."

"Uh, okay, grandpa." He said.

In an instant they were on Bulma's flyer. Everyone was startled save for the man himself.

Roshi's face looked grim. "Who did we lose?"

"Tenshinhan, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Piccolo." he grimly admitted.

Everyone seemed to take the news relatively well. Chi-Chi rubbed Bulma's shoulders. "I'm sorry, hon."

The blue haired woman scoffed. "What? Yamcha? I dumped his sorry ass."

"Again?" Gochi noted innocently.

"Besides!" she growled. "There are the dragon balls."

"Piccolo and Kami are dead." Launch said, wiping a tear from her face. "No Dragon Balls."

Bulma's face darkened. "Oh."

"But we may be able to bring everyone back!" Gohan theorized. "They were Namekians, so maybe their planet has dragon balls too." he pointed out.

"That would make sense." the old man trailed off.

Bulma snapped her fingers. "A whole planet of Kami's with dragon balls fresh for the picking! Where is it?

"I bet King Kai knows." Bardock trailed off. "If I know where to search I may be able to get there quickly."

"Yeah, you just get me a location, and we'll get to Namek!" Bulma exclaimed.

So Bardock deepened his concentration, calling out to the north Kai.

"Yes, Bardock? I saw how everything went." he answered.

"Yeah. We need to know where Namek is."

"Who's he talking to?" Launch whispered.

"Sure thing. Hold on a minute, let me just look it up…" King Kai trailed.

"Don't have all day." Bardock gruffly stated impatiently.

"Jeez, be patient!" he scolded. "Let's see… Planet Namek, from earth, is roughly 9045XY from SU83."

Bulma's jaw dropped. "That's pretty far, let me do some calculations. Roshi, take the wheel."

"It says here that Namek was once a great and rich planet." Kai explained.

"Once was?" Chi-Chi noted, hugging her children. "Saiyans?"

"No, no. It was a natural disaster. I'm not even sure if they're are Namekians still. Kami was sent to earth as an infant, much like the saiyans. It was earthlings that corrupted Piccolo into the monster he was…" king Kai explained slowly. Bardock knew that was probably the case. No one was born inherently good or evil.

Bardock sighed. "Is there even one?" He found it annoying that something could go extinct without being slain by another race.

The Kai nodded, although they couldn't see it. "Ah, yes! There are about a hundred Namekians living on the planet."

"It doesn't matter how many there are now, it would take over three-thousand years to get there with my father's current technology!" Bulma explained frustratedly.

"Sometimes I wonder if your brain has any room for common sense with all the smart shit crammed in there. I can teleport, Blue." the saiyan gruffly explained. "Point me in the right direction and we're there. Maybe we could make it a… vacation."

"Oh, I want to go to another planet!" Gohan shouted politely. "That could be fun."

Chi-Chi inhaled sharply. "I don't know…"

"Ugh, but we've been studying and training so hard!" Gochi whined.

"Why don't Gine and I take the kids on a trip. Family… fun or whatever you say, and they can learn about slug people and their slug planet." Bardock suggested, shocking everyone.

"Yeah, can we?" Gochi begged.

Gohan looked at his mother. "Please?"

"Not without me!" Bulma cried.

"Make a faster spaceship and follow us. We'll hang around, wish everyone back, and then you pick us up." the grandfather suggested.

Bulma scoffed. "As if it'd be that easy to do decades worth of engineering work."

"What about our spaceships? Didn't your dad take those for research?" Bardock grumbled.

"Well…"

The man grabbed his grandchildren. "That settles that."

"Hey, wait!" Chi-Chi cried.

Finally. He couldn't stand all that talk. He had a reputation to uphold as the stoic badass.

"Grandpa, you're so bad." Gochi snickered.

"I won't tell if you won't." he grumbled.

Gohan pondered his words. "That doesn't make sense."

Gine, who had become used to being startled often by her mate, continued chopping carrots. "What did you do this time? Who died?" she briefly asked.

"Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Piccolo." her grandson answered honestly.

She dropped her knife, putting a hand to her mouth. "Oh, jeez! I didn't know that, I thought you all had this handled!"

"Now we have to go to Namek. I was thinking… we could turn it into a vacation?" Bardock awkwardly suggested.

Gine clasped her hands. "What a good idea! What do I need to pack?"

"C-clothes..?" Bardock answered, slightly taken back. It was just a trip.

"No, I mean will it be cold? Hot? Do we need to bring our own water?" The woman said, counting on her fingers.

"It's got three suns, and it never turns night. It's mildly temperate, and always windy." King Kai boredly recited.

Gine sighed. "Thanks, mystery man." She knelt down and pinched her grandchildren's cheeks. "Let's get packing for Namek."


	27. Chapter 27: Now or Never

They packed swiftly, although they didn't leave for some time. Bulma, Krillin, Kakarot, Raditz, and Nappa had left a few days prior on Doctor Briefs' secret spaceship. But Bardock held off. They had to make sure everyone was ready and everything.

Bardock focused on the energies that King Kai led him to. Concentrating, he placed his fingers on his forehead. Funny, it felt like more one hundred.

So he brought them to the most densely populated area. Immediately they were threatened by people that weren't all green.

"Hands up!" a Planetary Trade Organization soldier ordered.

Bardock complied, raising pillars of energy with his hands, disintegrating the soldiers threatening his family.

"Those weren't Namekians." Gohan remarked cautiously.

Gochi gulped. "Who were those guys, and why did they want to hurt us?

"Bardock… those guys were PTO…" Gine trailed fearfully.

He scanned the planet. An icy chill ran up Bardock's spine. "Frieza."

"Woah. Really?" Gochi breathed.

The boy was confused. "W-who's that?"

"A bad guy. The worst guy. Dammit!" Bardock barked. "Now I have to deal with this. Now."

"Take us back, Bardock." Gine begged, genuinely scared.

Adrenaline and anxiety ran through his mind. He needed to get them to safety, but he couldn't focus with his beating heart. "Dammit!" he swore. "I can't single out someone from this far away!"

He really wished he had honed this trick rather than just flaunting it. Clairvoyance did no good. He couldn't see the future. Despite his power, he felt naked and afraid.

"How did we get here then?!" Gohan cried, tugging on his grandfather's tail fearfully.

"It must have been Frieza." he growled, baring his teeth. "He was a magnet for instant transmission. God dammit!"

Gine frantically hyperventilated. Normally she had faith, but she never expected to be near Frieza when the conflict went down, let alone the same planet. "What are we gonna do?!"

Bardock gripped her shoulder. "Hey. I need you to focus. I'm going to go intercept Frieza." He pointed to the west. "There's a Namekian village in that direction. Go see about the Dragon Balls."

Gochi steeled her nerves. "I'm com-"

"No!" Bardock barked, his glare scaring her. "Get going."

He stoically looked to the closest sun as his family took to the air. If there were soldiers in the direction he sent them, he was positive his grandchildren could defeat them.

Bardock felt conflicted. He felt for the tyrant's power, and it was weaker than his maximum. But the anxiety still creeped upon him. There was a bad feeling in the air, and it unnerved him.

Gine and the children flew until they reached a collection of spherical houses. There was about two dozen or so green people of various shapes and sizes.

"Hello, offworlder! I am Elder Tooba. What brings you to peaceful Namek?" a wrinkly one asked with a smile.

The woman tried her best to keep her composure. "Uh, hello. My name is Gine. Originally, we came to use your Dragon Balls to revive our friends." she explained. "But it seems things have gotten dangerous."

Tooba tilted his head. A child hugged his leg. "How did your friends die?"

"The same bad people that came to your planet just now killed them." Gohan said, kicking the ground.

The elder's face fell, brow rising in confusion. "A danger to the planet? Are you sure?"

Gochi nodded. "Yeah, my dad is going to deal with him."

"Falut." Tooba bellowed. "Get the Dragon Ball." A large Namekian entered the largest building.

"That easy?" Gine quizzed. She felt as if they would be a tad more reluctant.

"I sense no ill intent in your hearts. If what you say is true, you must fly to see Super Kami Guru. He is our people's patriarch. Our eldest elder. The father of all Namekians, quite literally." Tooba asked, presenting the large sphere to them.

It was several times larger than Kami's. "Wow, that's way huge!" Gochi beamed. "The ones we had on earth are much smaller."

"Earth." Tooba smiled remniscently. "The son of Katas was one of your friends then?"

"I think so." the woman said, tucking the ball under her arm. "Which direction?"

The elder pointed. "Continue in that direction until you reach a single temple atop a pillar of ground."

So they took to the skies again, Gine barely keeping up with her grandchildren. It was odd to think that despite her early twenties body, she had children that had children.

Gochi attempted to break the awkward silence. "This Guru guy is all of the Namekian's dads?"

"I never thought about that. They're asexual." Gohan explained. "It's why King Piccolo was able to live when grandpa exploded him. Mister Piccolo is his son."

* * *

They arrived at the lone pillar in a few hours. It was mostly silent, and the occasional flare-ups of energy kept them as such.

Gine landed in the front, stopped by a Namekian in a vest that looked strong.

"Who goes there?" Nail asked hostilely.

Gine bowed curtly. "I am Gine, and we-"

"Naaaaail." something bellowed softly, rattling the building.

He looked impatiently inside. "Uh, yes Lord Guru?"

The deep voice "Who is it? Are there visitors? Did they compliment your Ajisa garden?"

The saiyans raised their eyebrows in uncertainty. Didn't exactly sound like a wise elder was in the building.

"Uh, no". Nail said, folding his arms.

Guru sighed deeply. "Fine. Let them in."

They entered the dark room. They were breathless at the sight of the large Namekian. Gine was under the impression they only lived on water. How he got to be so rotund and large was beyond her.

"Hello." Gine breathed.

"Hello, my hairy friends." Guru greeted, not even opening his eyes. "Stand under my hands."

The woman complied first, stepping within reach of the large and warm hand. "Uh, what's this for?"

Guru placed his green palm on her messy hair. He controlled it so perfectly that she barely felt the weight. Gine briefly glowed.

She felt more powerful. The saiyan woman observed her palms.

"Hmm." Guru bellowed. "The son of Katas has passed. We must keep the Dragon Balls from Frieza. Even if he gathered them, he wouldn't be able to."

"There's a password." Gohan surmised, looking to the large alien.

Guru smiled warmly. "I need not look inside your mind to know you are a bright one indeed. Step under my hand, child."

The children each compiled, and Guru placed his large hand on their heads. "What did you do to my mom?"

"He's unlocking your hidden potential. You're going to need it." Nail added.

"No they won't. These saiyans will not be engaging Frieza. I have a special task for you. Gather the Dragon Balls that Frieza hasn't retrieved. Make your wishes." Guru supplied.

Gine blushed, meekly folding we hands. "I'm not exactly a good fighter. Won't it be dangerous?"

"Yes. But not with Nail." the patriarch bellowed.

"My lord?" Bail confusedly asked, raising a brow.

"Go with them. Collect the Dragon Balls. Steer clear from Frieza. His forces cannot sense you. May the force be with you." Guru dramatically droned.

They were all confused. "What?" Gine asked after a pregnant pause.

The elder took a long and drawn out breath. After an even longer pause he turned it into a sigh that dragged on. "Get going, hairy beasts."

The saiyans and Nail exited into the bright sunlight. Nail lifted his muscled arm to the distant horizon. "Closest village is in that direction."

* * *

Bardock stepped onto the plateau, surveying the scene on the ground. A Namekian village was nestled at the bottom of his feet. Scared villagers were being corralled by soldiers.

In his hoverthrone sat Bardock's mortal enemy. His entire race's enemy. Frieza, the frost demon tyrant.

It took all of his strength to not grind his teeth to dust at the sight of the horned freak. It enraged him to see the sick pleasure on his face when he regarded the villagers.

It was probably due in part to the chance of immortality. Bardock didn't need his clairvoyance to understand that the Dragon Balls was probably the reason he was here.

But his visions had told him Frieza was destined to be defeated on a planet similar to this. So he took his chance.

"Frieza!" he loudly barked. His voice carried far away.

All eyes were on him. No one dared speak another word. Bardock teleported down into the valley.

He took satisfaction at watching the sick grin disappear from Frieza's face.

"Dodoria." the tyrant called in a chilling tone.

The pink oaf began to sweat. "Uh, yes Lord Frieza?"

Frieza sighed. Bardock just folded his arms and stared into his eyes. "Did I not order this filthy monkey and his band to be destroyed some twenty years ago?" he threateningly queried.

"Twenty-five." Bardock corrected with a nod."

"Yes, thank you." Frieza casually nodded. "Dodoria, did you not also report that this particular saiyan, Bardock, was killed by you? Explicitly?"

"Probably." the saiyan suavely agreed. In actuality, he couldn't calm the adrenaline pumping through him.

"W-well…" the pink henchman drawled. "Ah might have made an error."

Frieza nodded, giving an indifferent look. "Fine. Would you kindly correct it?"

Dodoria immediately shot forward in an attempt to correct his Lord's favor. Bardock didn't move a muscle. The pink oaf shattered his hand.

He wailed and screamed, clutching his hand. "Ah! Mah hand!"

Bardock coldly approached the warrior that had previously wronged him. Dodoria inhaled, charging energy. The saiyan clapped a hand over his purple mouth.

Dodoria limply clawed at Bardock's hand. Bardock relished in the true fear in the pink man's eyes before he exploded.

What was left pink oaf fell limply to the blue ground. The saiyan threw him into the air. With a single blast, he cremated Dodoria. "That was for my crew."

But he didn't feel better.

"How rude." Frieza frowned at such a barbarous act. "Dodoria may have been an imbecile, but he got results."

Zarbon effeminately chimed in. "Oh well. Shall I take care of this, Lord Frieza?" he droned boredly in a deep voice.

"Fine. I have immortality to gain, after all." Frieza threw a hand in the air. "Eradicate him. The schedule is tight."

Bardock's suspicions were confirmed, then.

Zarbon cracked his knuckles, somehow elegantly. "This shall be easy."

Bardock shook his head. "No it won't. Check your scouter." he warned.

Zarbon's eyes grew wide as he checked the reading on the saiyan man. "F-forty thousand?"

Frieza tutted. "What's wrong? I thought this would be easy? Or is your maximum of thirty-four thousand simply not enough?"

Bardock elevated his power even higher. All scouters in the vicinity shattered, regardless of whether or not they were reading his power. "I don't think it will be enough."

Frieza looked with disbelief. Only he could raise his power quickly enough to destroy a scouter. "This. This is not happening right now." he shook his head, laughing.

In a swift movement, pillars of energy raised as Bardock lifted his hands. All of Frieza's soldiers were disintegrated.

"Super Saiyan?" a Namek child inquired.

Bardock was personally puzzled. Why would a Namekian know a saiyan legend? No matter.

"Yep. Frieza!" he barked.

Said tyrant raised a brow. "I am right here.

There is no need to shout, you mongrel."

"You should've killed me yourself." he coldly advised. "Because I lived. And I became the thing you feared so much, you decided to kill thousands of people."

Frieza chuckled. "It doesn't matter what you have become. Whatever insignificant trick you manage to pull from nowhere, it will not matter. My power is simply unmatched. Currently, my power level rests at eighty-five thousand."

"Yeah, and your different forms make you stronger." Bardock rolled his eyes, putting a hand in the air. Namekians began to move away.

Frieza frowned. "How did you come to acquire that knowledge?" But then he grinned wickedly once more. "Ah, then you must know that my true form's power is immeasurable. Although, those privy to that… sensitive information… estimate my true power level to be around one-hundred thirty million." he chuckled. "Give or take."

"Eh." he shrugged. Bardock shot forward, punching the tyrant in the mouth. Frieza was sent back, rolling to a stop on the ground.

Frieza's face contorted into a rage filled smile. "You vile peasant!" Then he spit out a tooth. "My teeth! You are lucky that they grow back, monkey…"

Bardock sighed, looking at a nearby tree. "Super-" Frieza shot a death beam at his head. It merely knocked it back. The saiyan lifted it back up to smirk at the purple tyrant. "Saiyan."

The mention of such a legend only fueled Frieza's rage. Bardock felt his adrenaline spike.

But then the tyrant started cackling. Frieza regained his composure after the fit. "I apologize for that outburst. It's just… You're terribly funny."

The unnerved warrior suddenly regretted this whole trip. "How so?" he queried.

"Well, you see…" he began. "About a decade ago, there were numerous reports of a saiyan matching your description gallivanting around my outposts searching for me. Now, I ignored such claims. That is, of course, until a member of my Ginyu Force was slain by this mystery saiyan."

"That was me. Barely stood a chance." Bardock laughed. Internally, he couldn't see where the frost demon was going.

"Yes." Frieza deapanned. "Well, as soon as that report reached my ears, I began training. Within almost a week, I discovered something. I managed to transform beyond my true form." he smirked, throwing his hands out to the side. "So, I very much doubt that even if you are a super saiyan, would you be able to defeat me. Truly, it is sad that you will never receive vengeance for my wrongdoings against you. But, all is lost."

The man scoffed. "No, I don't think so. What I think-"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in the puny thoughts of a filthy maggot of a monkey." Frieza interrupted. Then his cruel smile returned. "You had a mate, did you not?"

"Yeah." he half-lied. Gine was still alive. And on planet Namek with them.

"Yes, Gee-nay, if I recall correctly. I personally invited her to my flagship and-"

"No you didn't." Bardock interjected.

Frieza chuckled. "Very well. You have called my bluff, super saiyan. But your son, Raditz? He is-"

Bardock rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you had him as your slave in Vegeta's squad." he recited.

Frieza glared at him coldly. "Stop interrupting me. I-"

"Can we wrap this up?" the saiyan smirked.

Frieza blinked at his arrogance. He frowned, crossing his arms. He yelled, throwing energy outward.

Bardock covered his eyes from the blinding light. But feeling his power, he felt as if this would be a cakewalk.

However, he had to survive on this planet until they were able to leave. When the taller and muscular Frieza stared at him, he gave a swift wave.

"See you later." He lifted his two fingers to his forehead, moving to his family's signature.

He teleported in front of his mate, colliding with her. Gine embraced him. "What happened?"

"Frieza is out there. We have to stay alive until the others arrive. I can't fly his damn spaceship, and I killed everyone that could. You've got four balls already it looks like?"

Gohan checked the radar. "Uh, two are really close together. One is up ahead."

Bardock three Gine off of himself. He forgot about the balls, and the Namekians in his rush. "Shit. Be right back."

So he utilized his instant transmission. Luckily, Bardock had remembered just in time. He punched Frieza in the face, saving a pair of Namekian children.

"Ah, back for more?" he bellowed, wiping the spot where he had struck him.

"See ya." Bardock horizontally chopped the air. Frieza smirked at what he thought was a futile motion. Then he disappeared.

He didn't know what to feel when he brushed a white finger over his cheek. Observing it, he slightly became continually enraged. No one had ever made him bleed before, and then this damned monkey shows up and cuts him casually.

Bardock came back, kicking him in the face with both feet. He scooped up the two Dragon Balls that were at the foot of the spaceship.

The last Frieza saw of him was Bardock's smirk when he lifted himself from the dirt. "No!" he screeched.

His feet hit the ground next to a gathering of Namekians. He threw the over-sized spheres on the ground. "Come on!"

The small child at his feet cleared his throat. "Takkaraput pop Porunga pupiritt paro!"

The sky went dark immediately. A heavily muscled version of their Dragon sprawled out onto the sky. Bardock and the others who had never seen Porunga were shocked into silence.

Dende cleared his throat. "Your wishes?"

"Wishes? Plural?" Gohan queried.

"Bring back all who died against Vegeta and Nappa." Bardock commanded.

Nothing happened. "It has to be spoken in Namekian. Also, only one person may be resurrected per wish." Nail explained to them.

"Then just bring back Piccolo. Then we can use the rest of the wishes, and the earth wishes to revive everyone else and restore Namek to whatever it was before Frieza's done with it." Bardock anxiously shifted his weight on either foot.

Dende steeled himself, saying something in his native language. Bardock felt increasingly nervous as time went on. He hated it.

Finally, Porunga's eyes glowed crimson.

"Next wish?" the boy asked, holding his hands out as if warming them near a blazing fire.

He wracked his mind for another. Was it even worth it to wish for something when Frieza hadn't been dealt with?

"I have an idea." Gohan meekly called out. "Why don't you bring everyone on their way to Namek here, with their spaceship. That way we have a way off, and reinforcements."

Gine ruffled his bowl cut hair. "Good idea!"

Dende parroted it in a way Porunga deemed satisfactory.

Immediately, something was wrong. Rather than the five that they were intending for, Bardock probed outward and sensed more than ten energies in the immediate vicinity.

All of them were familiar. "The Ginyu Force." he breathed, nostalgically smiling.

Turning around, they noticed five pods next to a spacious looking spherical craft. The sight resembled a mother battle ball and her gaggle of pods.

Kakarot was the first to exit the large spaceship. The Ginyu Force quickly departed their stasis early.

Ginyu mercilessly killed the Namekians assembled, save Dende, one of the elders and Nail. With spike of energy, several things happened.

All scouters exploded, and Porunga disappeared jarringly. The Dragon Balls turned to large stone spheres.

"What in the heck is going on?" Guldo blubbered.

"I could say the same!" Kakarot exclaimed, looking around. "Weren't we just in space?"

The red one replied, strangely in an Aussie accent. It baffled the earthlings. "Yeah, mate. Same here! We were just blasting through space."

"Quiet!" Ginyu declared. He looked around, appraising the situation. "Well, we seem to be on Namek."

Bulma raised an eyebrow, peeking through the doorway behind the taller saiyan. "Who's out there?"

"H-hey!" the blue hurricane lisped. "Its that guy who killed Actos!"

Recoome chuckled. "It must be our lucky day!"

Vegeta abruptly came out of the blue and drop kicked Guldo in the neck.

"Get them!" Bardock barked.

A confusing brawl ensued. Ultimately, it led to a saiyan victory.

"So, what's going on?" Krillin queried, staring at the knocked out Ginyus.

Bardock appraised them. "We wished you here. Frieza is on planet." In a swift move, he sent a beam from each finger into each Ginyu. They were dead.

"What?!" Raditz cried.

Nappa slapped his back. "Relax. We'll be okay."

Vegeta scowled. "Yes, we have super saiyan, after all."

Kakarot clapped his father in the shoulder, looking into his eyes deeply. "What's your game plan?"

Bardock sighed. He didn't really have one.

"Uh, we have to address something first." Nail said. "Lord Guru is dead. Can you wish back everyone when this is over?"

"Alright!" Bardock shouted. "Everyone is to pile into the spaceship and go back to earth. This is over everyone's heads."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Krillin joked.

Kakarot shook his head. "I'm staying."

"As am I. I'm not missing out on this chance." Vegeta spat. "Let's call a temporary truce." he begrudgingly said through gritted teeth.

Gine kissed her mate, embracing him. "Don't die."

Nappa nodded dutifully. This wasn't the time for petty squabbles, and his prince had shown that. There would be plenty of time to fight when Frieza was dead and their race avenged. He called upon his inner general. "Alright, pile in! We need to leave, now."

Gohan stood his ground as everyone entered the ship. "I'm staying too. I'm strong."

Bardock stared at his grandson with his cold eyes. He knew there was no stopping him, and his latent power might prove useful. "Fine."

The quartet watched somberly as the ship blasted off. "We'll leave in the Ginyu pods."

"What now? Do you have a plan?" Vegeta inquired impatiently.

Bardock quelled his shaking, breathing calmly. "Take my hand and I'll teleport us to where he is. He's angry, so no messing around. This has got to go without a hitch, or we all might die. I have no idea what his full power is like."

The three grabbed onto him, and they were on another part of the planet.

"Oh, how cute! A troop of rebellious monkeys!" Frieza angrily bellowed.

Kakarot grabbed his son just before his power exploded outward.

Frieza screamed, light obscuring him.

Bardock's uncharacteristic anxiety sufficiently returned.

* * *

I'll admit, I'm kind of losing steam with this story. I'll still continue, but do know I'm writing another Bardock story called 'Homeworld'.


	28. Chapter 28: Is It Over?

The dust settled. Frieza was now bone-white and shorter. Translucent violet biogems adorned his perfect body. He smirked, anger gone.

"Is that all?" Vegeta taunted feigning being unimpressed.

He and Kakarot found themselves being held by their necks face down in the dirt.

"Kaioken!" the orange clad warrior shouted, muffled by the dirt. In his boost of power, he was able to throw the tyrant away.

Frieza chuckled. "An interesting trick, Bard- who the devil are you?" He shook his head. "Little Prince Vegeta?"

Bardock screamed. In a brilliant show of light, he transformed as well. He glared at Frieza with his icy eyes. "This is my son and grandson. You die here, Frieza."

"Oh, I don't think so." Frieza smirked, charging forward. He kicked at Bardock's head, but the man dodged each individual attempt.

"I do. This is a super saiyan, Frieza." Vegeta pointed to the man.

Frieza cringed outwardly. He raised an ivory finger, piercing the prince through the lung. "There. Now we can resume our scuffle."

Bardock grit his teeth. If they were all to survive this, he'd have to be faster. Vegeta could be revived easily, but that didn't mean he wanted to rely on it for the others.

Gohan puffed out his chest. "You know, I was always told stories of you when I was a child."

"You still are, mongrel." the tyrant insulted, folding his arms. "It'd be a shame to destroy you. So young. You should have stayed on whatever miserable moon you've been hiding on all these years."

Kakarot had a really bad idea. He would save it as a last resort. He projected his thoughts to his father.

Bardock smirked. It would be a good idea as a trump card. He could be revived, after all.

"You look like you're all power and no skill. Surrender, or you're going to get seriously hurt or die today." Gohan warned.

"I believe you're confusing yourselves for me. Such a ridiculous mistake to make…" Frieza tutted. He lifted his finger.

Kakarot swatted the beam away from his son.

The frost demon frowned. The non-super saiyan was even deflecting his attacks. Why had all of the saiyans decided to come out of every dank crack in the damn universe?

"Stop delaying the inevitable. I admit, this is interesting. However, I need to get my immortality soon, or else I will grow irate." Frieza cracked a smile.

"We already used the Dragon Balls." Bardock admitted.

Frieza's merriment ceased. "You- what? Did I hear you correctly?"

"We weren't even coming here to kill you. Vegeta killed some of our friends. So we came here to revive them. And we did." Kakarot said, tightening his stance.

"Congratulations." the white monster gave a polite clap. They could almost feel his anger in the air. "I. Am. Livid. It almost makes up for it to be able to kill you, but never before have I been so wronged in my entire life. In fact, in all of my years I have never felt like this. All of the times someone failed me, I thought I was feeling rage. No, this is boiling me." he seriously admitted. "I will make you PAY! I WILL FIND WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN HIDING AND TORTURE THOSE YOU HOLD DEAR!"

Bardock tanked a punch from the irate ruler. It was ineffective, and he swatted him away. His inner bloodlust was coaxing him into dragging this out.

"Some payment, Frieza." Bardock taunted.

Frieza went to attack Gohan, but the orange clad saiyan stopped him, red aura surrounding him. "Gohan, you need to stay down! This is getting to be a bit much. Get Vegeta to safety."

The tyrant lifted a finger. "Not if I have any- Agh!" Bardock grabbed his hand forcefully, angling the death beam up.

The man punched the lizard demon in the face so hard, his white arm almost tore off. "What's wrong, Frieza? Not used to being oppressed?"

Frieza huffed and puffed, clearly not used to exerting himself. Just a sign of how far they had pushed him. Still, his anxiety persisted. Something about this whole day was just wrong.

"You scum." Frieza spat. "I'm not even using a percent of my full power. For this form." He lowered his head, looking Bardock coldly in the eyes.

Kakarot sighed in frustration. "Would you guys stop talking and just fight?"

Frieza darted forward, and Kakarot was forced to strain his body with Kaioken levels he wasn't used to in order to keep up with the flurry.

Bardock used this time to formulate a plan. "Spirit bomb!" he shouted.

His son shot backward, giving a nod. The saiyan man tagged in, keeping Frieza on the defensive.

Which, of course, was putting it lightly. Frieza was not very skilled as a warrior. He was more of a brute, or a living weapon. Much like Bardock had been.

He decided to taunt him in order to stall for time. "This must be humiliating."

"Infuriating, more like!" Frieza whipped him hard with his tail.

Bardock grappled onto it with his own, pulling him in. Spinning, he sent his mortal enemy speeding backwards through the sky.

In his palm, he charged sky blue energy. He tossed it much faster than he had Frieza. They collided in the sky, and Bardock smirked. Toying with Frieza was fun.

The battered Frieza panted, hovering down to the pleased man. He grunted, flexing.

The white being expanded, and so did his energy. It was manageable, but cutting it close.

Frieza lashed for Bardock's legs with his tail. The saiyan jumped over the attack, springing through the air using Frieza's face as a trampoline.

Frieza went to fire a death beam at his grandson. It was more powerful, and Bardock misjudged it. He dived in front of it, receiving a wound to the knee.

"Agh!"

The space tyrant chuckled. "Do you see? Your advantage is slipping through your grasp.

So the man closed his eyes. He tugged and pulled at the energy in his core. In the heat of battle, he called upon a reliable well of energy.

He teleported behind Frieza, smashing him into the air with a precise kick. Wanting to have a bit of fun, he used his instant transmission several times to intercept him and send him in another direction.

He played pinball, and Frieza was the shiny sphere. Said tyrant screamed.

"Enough! Just die!" Frieza shrieked, charging his supernova attack.

Recognizing it, Bardock took action. He recreated a move that he had seen failing two and a half decades ago. Bardock threw his tyrant lancer up.

The blue and red blasts collided. Frieza strained, attempting to win the struggle.

Bardock shielded his eyes from the blinding light as the blast exploded in Frieza's face.

He was not expecting to be suddenly strangled by something. Bardock's vision was obscured by the debris. So he bit down. Hard.

Frieza shrieked, backing away. "My tail!"

"My neck!" Bardock replied, catching his breath.

"You just bit my tail, you filthy savage!" the frost demon shouted.

Bardock kicked him in the chest. "My planet!"

"I destroyed Vegeta because you saiyans were becoming quite troublesome. It seems I should've waited longer for all of you return." Frieza supposed, staring the infernal saiyan down.

The saiyan glared. "You probably would have been fine not destroying Planet Vegeta. I was loyal." Only the king was rebellious back then, when he recalled. "I just find it entertaining that you went to such trouble just because you were scared."

Frieza shook his head, condescendingly chuckling. "Don't give your race too much credit. I was simply being cautious. But, how do you feel knowing that it was your growth in particular that led to my decision?" He grinned wickedly.

Bardock scowled, trying to call his building rage. He charged forward, putting the lizard on the defensive.

Frieza managed to get a kick in, knocking his head backward. He used the opportunity to blast Bardock in the chest.

But he didn't relent. He could do this all day, Frieza couldn't. He simply wasn't used to exerting himself.

The saiyan decided to try a new approach. He acted as if he were charging a blast. When Frieza guarded, he darted forward, teleporting behind him.

Bardock released the charged energy at point blank. Frieza shrieked, scuffed and burned by the attack.

"I grow quickly bored of this!" the tyrant screamed. "Die already you mongrel!" He fired several death beams that the saiyan dodged.

It seemed like Frieza was finally realizing how outclassed he was. "You die here, Frieza."

"NO!" he retorted, punching Bardock in the face with his ivory hand.

"Yes!" the saiyan warrior shot back, kicking his legs out from under him.

Frieza bulked up, turning the tides. Bardock blanched as the three toed foot made contact with his scarred face.

The scarred warrior didn't even give much thought to Frieza's attacks. Even as he was pummeled in the stomach, Bardock remained still. He smirked as he saw the large energy approaching him.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY, YOU FILTHY MONKEY?!" Frieza frenziedly screamed.

Bardock coughed up blood. He weakly raised a finger, pointing behind the tyrant.

He couldn't see Frieza's face as he turned to see the Spirit Bomb approaching him. It's blue energy mirrored his Death Ball.

"Kaioken!" Bardock shouted, flying out of the way. He narrowly avoided the sphere, but not the pain. He crashed to the dirt before his son. Bardock's body spasmed. Super saiyan must not be compatible with kaioken, he supposed.

Kakarot looked triumphantly at his father. And then the blast detonated.


End file.
